Till Death Does Us Part – Chapter III
by writestories315
Summary: This is the third chapter of the …Till Death Does Us Part Series. Harm and Mac have to make some life changing decisions and To Be Or Not To Be…
1. Part 1

Title – …Till Death Does Us Part – Chapter III

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

E-mail – Carol at and

Michi at catherinebellfangmx.de or mp111275yahoo.de

Rating – PG 13 to R for now, NC-17 to come (no pun intended)

Paring – Harm & Mac (Or was it Goofy and Miss Piggy? Nah, that would make our story a crossover then.)

Spoilers – …Till Death Does Us Part – Chapter I & II. The Series started in Season 9, when Harm was still working for the CIA. Everything after that never happened in our JAG world. Mattie doesn't exist in our JAG world as well.

Disclaimer – "JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount. But all the dreams I have, are mine and only mine…okay, everything I'm dreaming about belongs to DPB, too. But it's my fantasy." – Michi "Well, I know my fantasy involves something about a chocolate-covered-Rabbsicle. But I still don't own JAG…..or the phrase chocolate-covered-Rabbsicle. It's just fun to say." – Carol

Summary- This is the third chapter of the …Till Death Does Us Part Series. Harm and Mac have to make some life changing decisions and To Be Or Not To Be…

Authors Notes-

(God, I love these little books we write….I'm talking about the AN, not the FF.)

1. "Warning, even so it's not needed! Anyway, you wanted to have one, now you'll get one. You are about to embark on yet another Michi and Carol FF. This is your warning to expect…..Thrills beyond your wildest imagination. Emotions that will make you want to scream. Angst which will make you wish chocolate was unavailable to the authors." - Shoe "Are you sure, you're still talking about TDDUP III here, Shoe?" – Gum "No, not really. However, it sounds great, doesn't it?" – Shoe "Yeah, I got a thrill out of it." - Gum

2. Do we want feedback? Do they charge Godiva by the pound? That would be a yes. But TROLLS and their comments are not welcomed on boards.

3. Just to remind y'all….we are not doctors, nor do we play any on TV. However, if you are cute, funny, rich, single, straight, and male….one of us could be tempted to play doctor with you. (To Carol's Dad – "Dad, I swear I didn't write that. Love, Nikki." – Carol "You liar." - Michi)

4. Need to refresh your memory? Both parts are at or we can do this the easy way. ("Us? The easy way?" – Michi "We can try something new." – Carol "Okay. Just this once." -Michi) Stop by Carol's web site and check out the Michi and Carol page. …if it wants to work…..he-he

5. Big thanks and hugs to Kay and our other beta-reader for beta-ing our little baby. You two are stars in our book for helping out.

6. Okay, just a few more. We are still waiting for our beta readers to finish and have decided to start posting, but you're not going to get daily post. We will post on Tuesday's and Friday's. Our hope is that this will give our beta readers more time to finish and by the time we're done posting the first half of the FF they will be done with the second half.

7. Besides our beta readers we would like to thank everyone who sent us messages after Chapter 2 was posted and to everyone who has sent messages to ask about the FF or to check up on our RL's. We think this one was written more for you guys then for us. But we still write for our enjoyment.

8. "Michi. You are again a joy to work with. I am glad that I have found a friend like you in my life. This FF started as a short e-mail to you and ended as something I have enjoyed and is something I view as an accomplishment in my life. I could have never done it without you. Thank you so much for helping me see the other side of the world when mine was falling apart. I could never repay you for everything you have done to help me. You are a true friend and I love you as one. Smiles and hugs – Carol"

9. "Carol. A long time ago I told you that this story's my therapist, and I wasn't joking. Working on this Chapter was an emotional challenge and rollercoaster for me and even more I know it was one for you. I don't know how many times I had to laugh or to cry while working on this one. But the most important thing is that I've learned something while doing it. Whatever real life brings you, there is a way to overcome it. And when someone showed me how to do it, how to handle it, it was you. You've always been there when I needed an ear, a virtual hug, or simply a good advice. I love you my friend. Smiles and hugs back to you. - Michi"

* * *

* * *

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 1/24

* * *

**Monday July 19**

**Harm's Apartment**

**6:54 PM**

'She's early.' Harm thought his eyes shifting from the papers in front of him to the door were Mac was standing on the other side of. 'What do I do?'

Knock, knock

"Just a second," Harm hollered as he tried to get the papers back into the envelope. "I'll keep them in the desk drawer for now," Harm murmured to himself, slamming the drawer shut thus keeping the papers out of the way for the rest of the evening.

'What do I do?' Harm thought on his way to open the door. When he opened it, Mac stood in front of him, with a raised hand, ready to knock again.

"You're early," Harm said slightly out of breath and trying to get himself under control again.

"Well hello to you, too. Am I interrupting something?" Mac asked with a little bit of worry in her voice.

"No. I'm sorry, it's just…I was getting ready and I didn't expect you for a few more minutes…that's all," Harm tried to explain with a little smile on his face.

"Okay. Hmmm, something smells really good. What is it?"

"Lasagna"

"I sure hope it's not vegetarian lasagna," Mac told him with a stern glance.

"No, Mac, it's lasagna with meat on your side. But I'm sure that in your condition vegetarian lasagna would have been the better choice."

"Ouch," Mac quietly yelled as the baby gave her one strong kick.

"Is everything okay?" Harm asked worried.

"Yeah, everything is okay. Our baby just gave you the right answer to your 'vegetarian lasagna in my condition'-comment. That was a big 'no way'-answer!" Mac told Harm with a little smile on her face, seeing that Harm still had to get used to this 'condition'.

"Harm, it's okay. Don't worry. The baby really likes to kick. I got used to it months ago," Mac chuckled.

"Our baby," Harm whispered and realized his hand was now resting on Mac's belly.

"Yeah, and to tell you the truth, our baby wants to get fed. Now."

"Okay, okay. Gee, sounds like you do have a little marine in there." Harm walked into the kitchen.

"Sure do. However, every now and then it's a sailor on the way. Sometimes, the baby has really bad timing, just like its father," Mac explained with big grin on her face.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now sit and let me get the food."

"You bet I will. Get on moving or else these marines are starving!" Mac sat down at the dining room table, which was nicely set with a small centerpiece and a few small candles.

They made light conversation over the dinner. They were still amazed at how calmly AJ actually took the news. Mac also used the time to tell Harm why she asked AJ to be the godfather of their child. Harm felt much better knowing Mac had support in the past months. He wanted to know everything that happened to her, especially about her time in Italy. While Mac told him some anecdote about her staff, he could see and hear that she had a great time there and that it had suited her.

"That was great Harm, thanks for the dinner."

"Even the little vegetarian piece of lasagna you ate?"

"Yes, even that, and it was just a little piece."

"Still hungry?"

"Ice-cream?"

"I knew you would ask. Please tell me you still love chocolate ice cream, or are you craving something like a medley of pickled onions and vanilla ice-cream now?"

"I can control myself pretty much, thank you. Chocolate ice cream would be great," Mac informed him with a serious tone. "Do you have Beetroot?"

Mac had to laugh when she saw the frightened look on Harm's face.

"I'm just kidding Harm, lighten up. But chocolate ice-cream with whipped cream would be great and no kidding this time."

"Chocolate ice-cream with whipped cream coming right up. Why don't you sit down on the couch?" Harm suggested as he stood up from the table.

Mac stood up and considered helping him in the kitchen, but she didn't want to intrude in his space. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

A few minutes later Harm delivered the ice cream to Mac. She enjoyed herself as he sat there drinking a glass of water. They talked more about Italy and Harm's return to JAG.

After Mac had finished her ice cream, they found themselves getting lost in their conversations. Harm decided to ask Mac about the baby and what still needed to be done.

"So, Mac, have you made any plans for the next few weeks? I'm sure there are still a lot of things that need to be finished before the birth. Maybe I could help out."

"I've made a list of things I still have to do. On the top of the list you can find what I need for the big day. Like I need to pack my bags and not to forget to buy nursing bras. Think you could help me out there?"

Mac couldn't stop laughing, while Harm had to spit out the water he had in his mouth in order to fight against a coughing fit.

"I think I can handle that on my own. I've pretty much covered everything, but thanks for the offer."

"How about the nursery? Will you make a nursery out of Chloe's room?"

"Yeah, I guess I have to. I've actually been looking for a house, but I think I might have some trouble getting a loan from the bank. I know, sooner or later, I'll have to come up with an idea. I really don't want to raise a child in my apartment," Mac paused with a big yawn, "and I think I should head home now, the little fellow here is already asleep and mommy needs some shut-eye, too."

"If you're too tired to drive home, you could sleep here or I could drive you home," Harm suggested when he looked at his watch and noticed it was 10:32 pm.

"I'll be okay, Harm, but thanks." Mac stood up from the couch and walked to the door with Harm behind her.

"Call me when you get home, please," Harm told her with a soft look in his eyes.

"Harm…"

"Mac, please."

"Okay, I'll call ASAP. Goodnight, Harm. Thanks for the dinner and the nice evening."

"Night, Mac, and thanks for being here. Please drive carefully." Harm stood outside his door as Mac walked to the open elevator.

"Yes, Dad! Talk to you later." Mac laughed and got into the elevator.

He remained in that spot till the elevator went down the shaft. He closed the door, locked it, and walked over to the windows. He stood in front of the windows, so he could make sure Mac got to her car safely.

Mac stepped outside of the building and walked over to her car. She used the key to unlock the door, but before she got in, she looked up towards Harm's window. She didn't laugh as she saw the protective look on Harm's face. She gave him a quick wink and a smile before getting into her car and driving out of his sight.

Mac called later just as she had promised. Harm could hear in her voice how tired she already was. The call was short and he let her get the rest she obviously needed badly. He also came to the realization that he too needed some sleep. He took a quick shower and got ready for bed. However, sleep couldn't find him easily this night. His mind was too focused on the newly discovered papers in the drawer and the thought of 'what do I do?'

**End Part 1**


	2. Part 2

_AN – We (Carol, Michi, Shoe & Gum) would like to thank you all for the very nice 'welcome back'._

_Today is THE day and we would like to wish you all a great time with the season opener of JAG! Moreover, don't forget the chocolate, pizza and the Pepsi or Coke, whichever you desire. – Carol & Michi_

* * *

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 2/24

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Wednesday July 21**

**JAG**

**11:45 AM**

Harm knocked on the doorframe of Mac's office and stepped inside. "Ready for lunch?"

"Give me ten minutes. I just need to track down a petty officer." Mac told him, her eyes glued to her computer monitor.

Harm walked to her desk. "The UA petty officer from the Henry?"

"I'm going to find him." Mac clicked her mouse a few times and glanced over the information on the screen. "Got him." She looked at Harm with a self-satisfied smile on her face. "So what are we having?"

"What are you in the mood for?" Harm asked.

Mac leaned back in her chair and rubbed her belly. "I'm thinking… Chinese."

Harm tried not to grimace at her. "Didn't we have that yesterday?"

"Yes, and I had it last night for dinner. The kid wants Mu Shu Pork and noodles."

"No more Beef and Broccoli?"

"Nah, Mu Shu Pork and noodles," Mac reiterated as she scribbled some information in the open file.

"Can you be ready in ten minutes?"

"Sure."

"Great." Harm stepped towards the door and stopped. "Mac."

Mac looked up from her file. "Yeah?"

"I want to talk about something at lunch, about the baby."

Mac gave him a weird look. "Okay, should I be worried?"

"No, I just thought I should tell you before we leave."

"Got it." Mac gave her head a shake and Harm smiled as he left her office.

**Lucky Dream Palace**

**Fall Church, VA**

**12:06 PM**

Harm and Mac walked into the restaurant and quickly were given a table in the back. Once they were seated the waitress took their drink order, and since they both knew what they wanted, she took their lunch orders as well. A few minutes later she retuned with their drinks.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mac asked.

Harm took a deep breath. "Have you found a house yet?"

"A few I like, but they have said the odds of me getting a loan are slim." Mac took a drink of her tea. "It seems a single mom, in the military, who travels, is considered a slight risk. There are several homes I've seen and liked, but most of them are out of my price range. I would never qualify for that much money."

"What if you had help?"

Mac gave him a confused look. "Financially?"

"Kind of." Harm told her. "What if we went in and got a house together?"

"What?"

Harm took a sip of his water. "Well, if we were to go in together you might have a better chance of getting a house. Besides I really don't want to have the baby over at my place for several reasons."

"What reasons?" Mac asked.

"Location, it's not the best place to have a baby in the apartment, and it's not too kid friendly. Little AJ is fine, because Harriet and Bud have taught him to be that way."

"And we wouldn't teach our kid to be that way?"

"No, I'm not saying that. Knowing us this kid will stand at attention before it learns how to walk."

Mac laughed at the visual picture. "So what? You would come to the house and help with the baby?"

"No, I was thinking we could go in financially with each other and buy a house and…live together." Harm slid the ending of his sentence in there so quickly it caused Mac to stare at him.

"Live together?"

The waitress brought their meals out to them before Harm could reply. Once she left them, he gave Mac a slight smile. "It would be the best thing for the both of us, and the baby."

"Plead your case, Counselor," Mac instructed as she started eating her lunch.

"Well, first off you wouldn't have to worry about getting the house. With both of our incomes I think we're a sure thing."

"Okay, you have one point."

Harm smiled slightly. "Two, we both would be taking care of the baby together so he, or she, would have both of us around. Now that also helps us out, because when one of us is tired the other can take care of the baby. This will also help with daycare once you go back to work."

"I think that was three points." Mac commented.

"It doesn't matter how many points I have, I think it's a good idea." Harm told her.

"Okay, let's consider the other side of the coin."

"Okay."

Mac gave him an honest look. "We're finally talking to each other after a year, how do we know living together will work?"

"We don't know. But with the baby we have to make it work. I don't want the baby to grow up thinking its parents don't get along or that we don't like each other."

"So you think the baby can get us not to argue? Harm, if that was possible I think Admiral Chegwidden would have ordered us to have a kid years ago." Mac chuckled.

Harm laughed at the last comment. "Okay, so our kid is not going to be a miracle worker. But I still think it's a good idea."

"What about your social life? Are you going to put it on hold till the baby is an adult?"

Harm looked down at his half eaten lunch. "I don't have a social life now, and I haven't had one for a very long time. I don't think that is a concern. Besides haven't you put your social life on hold?"

"Not a lot of men find a woman eight months pregnant attractive."

Harm gave her a soft meaningful look. "I don't know, I think you look pretty attractive."

Mac blushed at his comment. "Thanks, we'll see if you're saying that when I'm in labor."

Harm laughed and they finished their lunch with little conversation about the idea of living together.

"I've a doctor's appointment on Friday at 4:15. Would you like to come?" Mac asked as they drove back to JAG.

"Yeah, if you want me to." Harm said, slightly surprised.

Mac gave him a soft smile. "I think it's time you meet the baby in person, kind of. It's my weekly appointment and I'm going to have another sonogram."

"Let me just ask the admiral if it's okay. I have court in the morning, but I think my afternoon is clear."

"I don't think he'll have a problem with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he wants you to be as involved as possible." Mac told Harm.

Harm gave her a soft smile. "Maybe I should talk to him about the house idea."

"How about you let me think about it first, Harm?"

"You'll really think about it?"

"Yeah, you do have a few good points." Mac grinned back at Harm and he returned the smile.

**Friday July 23**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**4:35 PM**

Mac sat on the exam table as Harm looked at a picture of fetus development on the wall. Mac laughed when he tilted his head as he looked at a picture.

He turned around and looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"You." Mac chuckled. "Surprised by what's going on in here?" She placed her hands on her belly.

"A little," Harm admitted. "It's amazing what's going on inside here." Harm sat down next to her and placed his hand on her belly where the baby then gave him two kicks.

They both chuckled at the feel of the baby. "It agrees." Mac smiled.

"Can we find out the sex of the baby?" Harm questioned.

"I don't want to know," Mac told him.

Harm thought about Mac's personality. "You're curious as hell aren't you?"

"Oh God, yes." Mac laughed as the doctor came in with the nurse.

"Hello, Colonel, and how are we today?" Major Klause asked with a smile.

"We're doing fine," she told him. "Major Klause, this is Commander Harmon Rabb."

Harm and Klause exchanged handshakes. "Nice to meet you, Commander," Klause politely said before he looked at Mac. "I told you to bring a friend along on the next few visits."

"Actually, he's the father," Mac admitted with some pride in her voice.

"Oh well, in that case congratulations, Commander. You have a very active child here." Major Klause joked.

"I don't find that funny," Mac joked as the baby gave her two kicks.

The group laughed then turned to the matter at hand. Major Klause asked Mac some general questions about her eating habits, baby movement, and if she was experiencing anything unusual. Harm sat there listening carefully, taking mental notes about what was happening with Mac.

Once it was time for the internal exam Harm excused himself from the room, so Mac wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Since they were rebuilding their relationship, Harm didn't want to push Mac into anything that would upset her. Ten minutes later he walked back into the room. Mac was still lying on the table and the nurse was spreading some goop on Mac's belly.

"Is it TV time?" Harm joked as he sat down in a chair next to Mac.

"Sorry, we don't have any popcorn." Major Klause moved the sonogram monitor closer to the couple. He picked up the wand and pressed it to Mac's stomach.

Mac looked over at Harm as his attention was focused on the screen. Very slowly a picture arrived on the screen. Harm looked at it and his brain made out the shapes. "Is that the baby?"

"It is," Mac softly said, still finding herself in awe of the little life inside her.

Harm turned and faced her. "Wow." Then he reached to her side and took her hand into his.

Major Klause and the nurse looked at the picture and started talking to each other about some basic measurements and watched the baby's movement. The baby remained on the screen with its thumb near its mouth.

"Like most babies they do like sucking their thumb," the nurse commented.

"My child is not going to suck its thumb," Mac adamantly stated.

The baby immediately moved its hand away from its mouth causing the group to chuckle. "My kid already is scared of its mom."

"No, I think the baby is scared of her oak leaves." The nurse joked.

"Now, Colonel, everything looks fine. The baby is developing perfectly and I think if we were to look around we could tell you the sex," Major Klause told her.

Harm looked at Mac's face and he answered for her. "No, we'll get to meet the baby soon enough."

**5:06 PM**

Harm and Mac left the doctors office with a new picture of their baby and a smile on their faces. He held the door open to the SUV as Mac got into it. He then rushed around to the other side and got in the car himself.

As he drove back to her apartment, he asked the nightly question. "So what's for dinner tonight?"

"Anything you want. The baby's okay with just about anything."

Harm gave her an odd look, but didn't say anything. They drove in relative silence for a few minutes.

"Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"You still want to get a house together?" Mac asked.

Harm glanced at her. "I think it's a good idea. What have you decided?"

"I think I'm going to agree with you. The baby does need both of us around."

Harm smiled. "So when do we start looking?"

Mac faced him. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

**End Part 2**


	3. Part 3

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 3/24

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Saturday July 24**

**Harm's Apartment**

**5:34 PM**

"What a wasted day," Mac complained as she sat down on Ham's couch.

"Water?" Harm asked from the kitchen.

"Please."

Harm walked into the living room with two glasses of water. "I don't know. We saw a lot of homes."

"A lot of homes that were horrible," Mac groaned after she finished drinking some water.

Harm glanced at her. "They weren't that bad."

"No, they were just too small, too much, too big, water damage, needs a new roof. Do I need to go on?"

"Okay, you have a point. Some of them left something to be desired."

"Some?" Mac rolled her eyes.

"Okay, all of them."

"Harm, August 22nd is just around the corner. The baby is going to come if we have a house or not."

Harm looked at Mac's belly and knew she had a point. "Well, we'll look some more tomorrow and if worst comes to worst, then next weekend Sturgis and I will redecorate Chloe's bedroom."

Mac closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cushions. "Do you think we'll find something tomorrow?"

"I hope we will."

Mac slowly lifted her head from the couch and stood up. Harm gave her an odd look. "Your child is kicking my bladder."

"Again?" Harm laughed. He had found out very quickly whenever the baby did something that bothered Mac, it was his child.

Mac ignored him, but as she walked past him she lightly slapped his arm. Harm just chuckled.

A few minutes later Mac joined him in the kitchen. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, I thought about a nice salad with fresh fruit, topped with chicken," Harm explained to her.

"Mmmmmm…that sounds good. Need any help?"

Harm shook his head. "No, you've been on your feet all day. Relax."

"Okay." Mac sat on the barstool so she could keep him company as he worked in the kitchen. She looked at the papers on the counter top and saw a return address label with Frank and Trish Burnett printed on it. "How are Trish and Frank?"

"I guess they're okay; I haven't talked to them in a few weeks," Harm told her as he checked the chicken in the pan.

"A few weeks?"

"Yeah."

Mac thought for a second. "Harm, do they know about the baby?" Harm didn't respond. "Harm?"

"I haven't told them," he replied from the stove.

"Are you going to tell them?"

Harm turned around to face her. "I haven't found the words yet."

Mac picked her hand up and pretended it was a phone. "Hi, Mom and Frank. Guess what? Mac's pregnant with my child. You're going to be grandparents in a month."

"I don't think the direct approach would work with them," Harm told her. "Besides, have you told Matt and Chloe?"

"Yes."

"Really and what did they say?"

"They think it's great. Chloe can't wait to be an aunt."

Harm flipped the chicken and started to make the plates of salad. "What did they say when you told them I'm the father?"

"They asked me if you're the daddy."

Harm raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, Chloe said she's fine with you being the father, but Uncle Matt wants to have a talk with you."

"Should I be worried?" Harm asked with a small grin.

Mac thought for a second. "No, I think you should be thankful that he's in Leavenworth."

Harm gave a dry chuckle. "Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

Mac chucked with him, knowing Uncle Matt was a little upset. He didn't like the idea of his baby niece being pregnant and not married. He also told her he always liked Harm, but he wanted to talk to the 'dear boy.'

After dinner they talked more about the type of home they were looking for then decided to call it an early night. They would start at eight the next morning to look for a house. However, before Mac left, she made Harm promise to call and tell Trish and Frank.

**10:35 PM**

Harm held the phone in his hands and wondered what he was going to say. He finally gave up rehearsing the conversation and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Hi, Frank, it's Harm." Harm smiled.

"How are you, Son?" Frank asked in a surprised voice.

"I'm good. How are you and Mom?"

"We're fine. Trish is out of town. She's in Boston visiting some friends."

Harm sighed. "Oh."

Frank caught the sigh and knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Son?"

Harm ran his fingers through his hair. "I've got something to tell both of you and I don't know how to say it."

"One word at a time usually works."

"That's just it. I'm not sure how to say it. It's a complicated mess."

"Just tell me what's wrong, Harm," Frank said in a fatherly tone.

Harm took a deep breath. "Mac's pregnant and I'm the father." There was complete silence from Frank's end and Harm was worried the connection was cut. "Frank?"

"I'm still here," Frank slowly said. "How far along is she?"

"She's due next month."

"How long have you known?"

"I've known she was pregnant since mid-June, but I didn't know I was father till the 19th of July."

Frank looked at a calendar. "Today is the 24."

"Yeah."

"You just found out you're the father five days ago?"

"Yeah."

Frank thought about the situation and stared at the wall as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation. "Son, this might seem like a stupid question. But how did this happen?"

Harm bit his lip. "Once I got home from Grandma's after Thanksgiving I stopped by Mac's and tried to convince her that we should stay married. We argued and somehow ended up in bed together."

"Are you two still married?" Frank asked.

"That's the complicated part, Frank," Harm stated.

"Either you are or you aren't."

"We're still married, but Mac doesn't know it."

Frank nearly dropped the phone at that statement. "Son, I think you need to explain this to me and don't leave anything out."

"Yes, Sir," Harm said before he told Frank the whole story. He started with the call from Blaisdell, leaving Mac's after signing the papers and Mac going off to Italy. The seven months they didn't talk to each other and her return. He told Frank how he treated her and how Mac ended up in the hospital and when he realized he was the father.

Frank never questioned Harm, until Harm got to the end about finding the annulment papers. "So you didn't tell Mac about finding the papers?"

"I don't know how to tell her. I mean we're trying to find a house. How can we do that when I still need to tell her about the papers?"

"House?"

"Yeah, we decided we're going to get a house and raise the baby together."

Frank finally gave up and walked over to the bar area of the den and poured himself a drink. He took a large gulp of whiskey. "One dilemma at a time, Son. Let's work on the papers first."

"Legally, Mac and I are married. We have been since Las Vegas. The annulment is null and void for three reasons. The first being that we have consummated the relationship. Second reason is that there is now a baby in the picture, actually a soon to be baby. The third reason is that we missed the hundred day time limit."

"So, the only way out of the marriage is divorce," Frank stated.

"Frank, I don't want a divorce."

"You also didn't want an annulment, but you signed the papers."

"Because I didn't want to bring Mac into the life of being with a CIA agent, one who might not come home one day." Harm ran his hand through his hair. "I want to stay married with her more then before."

"Because of the baby?"

"I want to be with her and the baby."

"Okay, Harm, answer this question honestly. If Mac came back from Italy and she wasn't pregnant, would you still want to be married to her?"

"Yes," Harm answered without hesitation.

"Good, let's put that off to the side. Now, tell me about the house and let me see if I can help."

"We don't need any help on the house, Frank. We can afford it; we just can't find one that we like."

"What are you looking for? I know some people in DC that could help the two of you, since you are working with a deadline."

Harm had to agree there was a deadline, and with every hour it came closer. "A basic house. Three to four bedrooms, living room, kitchen, office space, and room for a baby to grow."

Frank thought for a few seconds. "Where?"

"Near Falls Church. We looked there today and didn't find anything we liked. We also checked out Rossyln and Arlington."

"How about McLean?"

"We're probably going to check there tomorrow."

Frank opened his rolodex. "Here, give Tom Byers a call. He's a friend of mine and will be able to give you a good deal on a house. His number is 561-867-5309."

Harm wrote the number down. "Does he work on Sundays?"

"Oh, he's not a realtor. He owns and manages a few houses in the DC area. I'll give him a call tonight and tell him to be expecting a call from you tomorrow morning."

"Will he mind?"

"Tom owes me a few favors. He won't mind at all."

"Thanks, Frank."

Frank smiled. "No problem, Son. I think you and Mac will find the perfect home."

"I hope so; she was upset that we didn't find anything we liked today."

"I can just imagine."

"I'm sure," Harm paused. "Frank, I need a favor."

Frank knew what was coming. "I won't tell your mother anything. This is one thing you need to tell her about yourself."

"I know, but hey think about the positive side."

"I can think of a lot of positives. Which one are you thinking about?"

"You're going to be a grandfather."

Frank chuckled as he felt pride rush through him. "Yes, I am. Trish is going to be thrilled once she gets over the initial shock."

"Once I know how to tell her I will."

"Will you tell her everything or just what she can handle?"

"The last part. I think Mac should know the whole truth before Mom."

"She should've probably known before I knew."

"Yeah."

Frank's other line beeped, he looked over at it and saw that it was Trish's cell phone. "Harm, Trish is on the other line so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, and thanks for your advice, Frank."

"No problem, Son. Good night."

"Night, Frank," Harm said before he hung up the phone.

**End Part 3**

* * *

AN –

_"Pssst… If you caught the 1980's reference you get the gold star."- Shoe._

_"You're weird." – Gum._

_"No, I just love the 80's." – Shoe._


	4. Part 4

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 4/24

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Parma Woods Development**

**McLean, Virginia**

**3:23 PM**

"I have one more house to show you two. It's just down the block. You know, I could call some friends tonight and get appointments set up for this week or the weekend," Tom Byers told Harm and Mac as they walked out of the twelfth house of the day.

Mac rubbed her neck. "Tom, I'm getting really tired and this kid is acting up right now."

Harm gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the baby didn't like lunch and is letting me know it," Mac told Harm as they walked to the cars.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mac. The last house is right down there." Tom pointed down the street towards a big oak tree.

Harm shrugged his shoulders. "We're right here, Mac."

Mac sighed knowing Harm and Tom had a point. "Okay, lets go, but you do owe me."

Harm smiled and held the car door for Mac.

Tom smiled. "Let me just lock up here. It's 1603, the house behind the oak tree."

"We'll meet you down there," Harm told Tom as he got into the car. Once inside the car Harm turned to Mac as he started the engine. "Tom's a nice guy."

"You said Frank knows him."

"Yeah, they're old friends."

"You never did tell me how Trish took the news."

Harm gave Mac a small smile as he pulled out of the driveway. "She wasn't home, but I'm going to tell her."

"Before the baby is born," Mac instructed.

"Funny, Mac," Harm chuckled. "Okay, we're looking for 1603."

Mac looked out the passenger window. "1625, it should be down a ways." She glanced at the houses on the street. They were nicely sized, but spread apart. All of them were lovely and had a certain feeling of class with them. "Harm, we can't afford to live here."

"The last few have been pricey, but Frank said Tom could get us a deal."

"Okay."

Harm slowed the car down as he saw the big oak tree and the mailbox which read 1603. He pulled the car into the driveway and both of them stared at the house. The house had a ranch feel to it. It was two stories with a chimney. The front porch wrapped around the front of the house and ended on the side. It was painted blue with white trim. The garage looked big enough to hold two cars. There was a round turret on one side of the house, which probably meant there was a sitting area in the master bedroom or it was a very nice den area. In front of the porch were several blooming bushes. There was a very large oak tree in the front yard, giving shade to a nice size area of the front yard.

Mac turned her head and looked at Harm who drove the car into the spacious driveway. "This place is huge."

"Plenty of room."

"We can't afford it," Mac stated bringing Harm back to reality.

Harm shut off the engine. "We can still look at it and dream a little."

"We're never going to be able to afford it," Mac muttered before getting out of the car.

Harm opened his door and step out. "I can pretend," He muttered to himself.

They were looking around the front porch as Tom drove up. Harm looked at the front porch swing. "My grandmother has one of these."

Mac grinned at the look on his face. "Swings are nice."

"They are. I bet you the backyard would be big enough for a play gym for the little guy and maybe there's another tree and I could build him a tree house." Harm smiled.

"What if it's a girl?" Mac asked as Tom walked onto the porch.

"I'm sure she would enjoy it, too," Harm said as Tom unlocked the door.

Tom held open the door. "So what do you say we take a look at the place?"

"Thank you," Mac smiled before walking to the house. Harm walked in behind her and joined her in the entryway.

Tom joined them with a smile on his face. "Okay, here we have the entryway. To the left is the living room and to the right, the family room. One room is always good to have set up as a formal area for company and the other is used as the room everyone lives in."

They moved into the living room to find there was the first level of the turret area, causing one corner of the living room to have a round area. Next to that area was a fireplace which Mac smiled at.

"Right through this walkway we have the dining room," Tom said as they moved into the dining room. They didn't remain in there long though because Harm caught sight of the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen and smiled at the stainless steel appliances. "Wow."

Tom grinned at Mac and she just chuckled. "He cooks."

Tom laughed. "Well, you'll be glad to know, Harm, that all of this is included in the house. In fact the owner just replaced all the appliances last year. It's all top of the line."

Harm's gaze moved to the island in the kitchen. He looked up at Mac. "I could do some major cooking in here."

"You are definitely the cook out of the two of us."

Harm laughed. "Hey, you order a mean pizza."

Tom laughed with them. "Through here is a pantry and laundry area, this is a brand new washer and dryer. Here's the half bath and the entry in the garage." He opened the garage door. "The garage is big enough for two cars and deep enough to have room for plenty of storage."

He led them back into the house. "The family room has a small closet to hide the kid's toys in, once it grows up." The three walked back into the entryway of the house. "The basement is through that door and completely finished. Should we go upstairs?"

"Sure," Mac said as she moved to the stairs.

Harm looked at the basement door. "Why don't you go up, Mac? I want to look at the basement."

"Sure," Mac said before going up the stairs with Tom behind her.

"There are two bathrooms up here, three bedrooms, and a den which could be used as an office." Tom informed Mac as they moved to the landing at the top of the stairs. "Let's start at the far end of the hall."

The two moved down the hallway towards a bedroom. "This is one of the three bedrooms, it's the largest excluding the master bedroom. It has a closet and faces the back yard."

Mac looked out the window and chuckled as she looked into the spacious backyard. "A lot room."

"The owner wanted a place for his grandchildren to play." Tom smiled as they walked out of the room. "Here's the den. This could also be used for the nursery, office space, or guest bedroom."

"It's a nice size for an office," Mac said as Harm joined them.

Tom looked at Harm and saw the look on Harm's face that told him he fell in love with the house. "Liked the basement?"

"Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder why the homeowner wants to sell it." Harm chuckled.

"He was going to move here with his wife, but they changed their mind," Tom told them as he pointed to two doors in the hallway. "These are two of the other bedrooms. They are mirror images of each other. That is, as long as you don't count the view from the windows."

Harm stepped into the bathroom which was across from one of the rooms. "Small, but nice."

"But with this one being small the master bath makes up for," Tom said as the three walked into the master bedroom.

Mac glanced at the room and fell in love. It was nicely sized and had a sitting area where the turret was located. She quickly imagined herself sitting in a rocking chair holding the baby. Harm glanced at her and smiled. He had a pretty good idea about what she was thinking about.

Tom smiled as well. "If you like the bedroom, wait till you see the walk-in-closet and bathroom." He then led them into the bathroom.

Mac looked at the tub and her smile grew. "Whirlpool?"

"Top of the line, and a nice sized shower." Tom pointed to the glass enclosed shower, which looked big enough for two. "My wife said she could live in this bathroom. The walk-in-closet is right behind you."

Mac turned around and tried not to sigh as she looked at the closet. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she noticed the shoe racks on the wall. Harm smiled at the room and knew that this was the house for them and the baby.

Tom carefully looked at Harm and Mac and knew they liked what they were seeing. He took a breath and looked at his watch. "I have to make a phone call, so I'll just meet you two downstairs when you're ready."

"Thanks, Tom," Harm said as the other man left the room. Harm then turned to Mac. "Well?"

"We can't afford it," Mac stated.

Harm sighed. "Just forget about the price, which by the way we don't know yet. Do you like it?"

"It's too big," Mac avoided the question.

Harm gently took her hand into his. "Do you like the house, Mac?"

"Yes," she softly said.

"Good. So do I." Harm grinned. "I want to make an offer."

"Harm…" Mac started but Harm cut her off.

"We can swing it."

"How? And don't tell me you'll ask Frank for a loan."

Harm gave her a sheepish grin. "Okay, I won't tell you that." Mac rolled her eyes and Harm lost his smile. "You like the house and so do I. This is the first house we've seen, where you actually see something."

"How do you know I see something?"

"The bathtub, walk-in-closet, the sitting area," Harm rattled off. "I know you and I know what you like. Let's just tell Tom we're interested and see what he can do to help us."

Mac was about to answer when the baby gave her two solid kicks. She chuckled and Harm gave her an odd look. "The baby thinks we should talk to Tom, too."

Harm smiled and rubbed his hand across Mac's belly. "We've got a smart kid."

They both laughed as the baby delivered two more kicks. Harm and Mac smiled at each other and left the room. As they got downstairs Tom was finishing his phone call. He turned around as they reached the final step.

"So what do you two think?" Tom asked with a smile.

"We like it," Harm told Tom. "What are we looking at here?"

Tom gave a slight grin. "Why don't I call the owner and see what he would like?"

"You don't have a price?" Mac asked.

Tom shrugged. "The owner told me to call him when there was an offer to buy. He'll want to talk to you to make sure you're good for the house."

Harm and Mac exchanged an odd look as Tom dialed a number on his phone. They then listened in on Tom's part of the conversation. "Hey…yeah, I've got an offer…they're a nice couple, expecting a baby in a month…Lawyers for JAG, he's a commander and she's a lieutenant colonel…yeah…sure hold on." Tom handed the phone over to Harm. "He would like to talk to you."

Harm apprehensively took the phone from Tom. "Hello."

"Hello, Harm," a cheerful voice said on the other line.

Harm's eyes got wide. "Frank??"

Frank chuckled. "It's me, Son. So you like the house?"

Harm chuckled in surprise. "We like it a lot. But you do know we have a few questions?"

Frank couldn't help, but smile. "If price is one question. Don't worry about that right now. Tell Tom you're interested and you, Mac, and I will talk tonight." He looked at his watch. "I'm sure the baby is hungry, since you've been out all day long."

"How do you know how long we've been out?"

"I told Tom to hold my house for last." Frank smirked.

"Why do I have the feeling I've been set up?" Harm asked Frank as Mac gave him a confused look.

Frank just chuckled. "Call me when you and Mac get back to your apartment."

"Sure thing," Harm said before hanging up the phone and giving it back to Tom. "We're interested. He wants us to call him back later."

"Great." Tom grinned. "He'll give you a good deal."

"Are the other houses owned by him too?" Harm asked.

"No, only this one. The others are owned by a few friends who were more than happy to help out," Tom told him.

Mac glanced at the conversation between the two men and knew she was missing something. "Is there something I need to know?"

"A lot and I will tell you everything over dinner," Harm told Mac with a sincere look, before turning back to Tom. "Tom, thanks for all your help. I guess we'll be in touch."

Tom shook Harm's hand. "Yes we will be. It was nice meeting you, Harm, Sarah." He then shook Mac's hand. "Good luck with the baby."

Mac gave him a nervous look. "I have a feeling I'm going to need all the luck in the world right now."

Harm laughed as he and Mac walked back to the car while Tom locked the house up. "It's good news. Now what does baby want for dinner?"

"An explication," Mac told him as she opened the car door.

"Over dinner," Harm told her as they both got into the car.

**End Part 4**

* * *

_Thought we made up the house? We're not creative. Take a look at the Rabb/MacKenzie house. Oh course this site, won't allow a web site to be placed here. So e-mail us and we'll send you the link. E-mails are in part 1._


	5. Part 5

_Carol - Michi, yesterday was Thursday._

_Michi - Yeah, I found that out. For some reason my calendar has two Friday's._

_Carol - So does mine. Is yours written in green gel-pen?_

_Michi - Yeah, and when I look closer Friday is misspelled._

_Carol - I think we've been had._

_Michi - But how did Acer and Vered get our calendars?_

_Carol - HAD by Gum and Shoe._

_Michi - Oh...so how are we going to get them back._

_Carol - I know we won't post today._

_Michi - Wow!! Did you just hear everyone yell at us?_

_Carol - What?!! I couldn't hear you everyone was yelling at us._

_Michi - Never mind._

_Carol - Huh?_

_Michi - I think that means we should post today._

_Carol - Yeah, I see if we don't they might bring out the baseball bats again._

_Michi - Again, Gum still has hers._

_Carol - Gum always has hers. The readers are getting their baseball bats again._

_Michi - I knew that._

_Carol - So we're posting today._

_Michi - Yeah, but BDV wanted an explanation._

_Carol - Hmm....Do we have one?_

_Michi - Well, we can't tell them it was because Gum and Shoe jacked our calendars._

_Carol - Yeah....that would be sad._

_Michi - How about "our beta reader sent us a little more and we decided to be nice to everyone"?_

_Carol - That sounds great. But when are we going to be evil again? I liked evil._

_Michi - I know you like evil and we will be soon._

_Carol - Oh.....something to look forward to._

_Michi - Well, all you read it. Glad you liked the surprise yesterday. Enjoy today's._

_Michi and Carol - Happy reading!!!_

* * *

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 5/24

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Harm's Apartment**

**5:06 PM**

"Frank owns the house," Mac stated before she took a bite out of the pineapple pizza.

"Yeah, he wants us to call and he'll tell us the whole story and go over the price," Harm said before he stole a bread stick from Mac's plate. She glared at him. "You took the last piece of pizza," Harm stated.

"Your child is hungry."

Harm grinned at those words. "We should start picking names."

"I think we should settle the house first. I have a feeling that is going to be less stressful then choosing a name."

Harm chuckled, but knew Mac had a point. "You really think we'll have that hard of a time picking a name?"

"It took us twenty minutes to order the pizza," Mac pointed out.

Harm thought for a few seconds then stood up and walked into his bedroom. He came back with a book and showed the title to Mac.

"You bought a Baby Name book."

"Yeah," Harm admitted. "I thought we should start thinking about names. We've only got a month left."

"Did you not hear me about the stress we're going to have over this?" Mac placed her plate on the table and looked at him. Harm wore a pleading look and Mac caved. "What names have you picked out?"

He smiled and sat down next to her. "If it's a girl, I was thinking Lisa, Michelle, Jayme, Winifred."

"Winifred?" Mac asked.

"I thought I would put something in there to make you think." Harm smiled.

"And what if it's a boy?" Mac asked as she rubbed her belly.

Harm opened the book to the boy's names and pointed at several as the pages flapped in front of him. "Patrick, Drew, Payton, Alexander, Daniel."

Mac shivered. "Not Daniel. I went to school with a boy named Daniel and he was a jerk."

Harm picked up a pen on the table and scratched out the name. "Okay, it's gone."

"What time are we suppose to call Frank back?" Mac asked as she glanced at the phone.

Harm's eyes were in the book. "After dinner. How about Robert Michael?"

"How about I take the book home and look? We'll talk about this later. But for now we'll call Frank," Mac offered, taking to book out of his hands.

Harm nodded. "Okay. We can use the speakerphone. Let's sit on the couch."

Mac stood up and walked into the living room and Harm moved the speakerphone onto the coffee table. He sat down next to Mac and dialed Frank's number.

"Hello," Frank greeted the caller.

"Hey, Frank," Harm said.

"How are you son?" Frank asked.

"Good, Frank. I've got Mac here and you're on speakerphone," Harm told Frank.

Frank smiled; glad to know Mac was there. "Hello, Mac. How are you?"

"I'm good, Frank," Mac told him with minor nervousness rising in her stomach, but the baby gave her a kick to calm her down.

"And the baby?"

"Just starting to kick again." Mac laughed. "Guess it liked dinner." Two kicks followed Mac's words.

Frank chuckled. "You two don't mind if I put you on speakerphone in the den. Do you?"

"No," Harm said for he and Mac.

"Thanks." Frank switched the phone to speaker as he sat in the den at his desk with his back to the door. "So I take it you two liked the house."

"It's wonderful, Frank," Harm told him.

"Why are you selling it?" Mac asked.

"Trish and I were thinking about moving out to DC a few years ago, but we changed our minds."

"Why?" Harm asked.

Frank took a deep breath. "It's hard to explain, but I think Trish just likes it better out here. But, mind you, as soon as she finds out about the baby, she'll be in DC more than you wish."

Mac decided to inject. "And when will Trish be home for her son to tell her about the baby?"

Frank sighed and looked at his desk calendar. "Well, I think she said last night she'd be home…"

"Now," Trish said as she walked into the den. "Harmon, what the hell is this about a baby?" She demanded to know.

Harm and Mac had surprised looks on their faces as they heard Trish's voice over the line.

"Mom, I thought you were in Boston," Harm said trying to deflect some of the heat off of him and Mac.

"I missed my husband and decided to come home early." Trish folded her arms across her chest and looked at Frank. He was trying to smile, but it more or less came off as a frightened look.

"You must be exhausted. So Mac and I…" Harm started.

Trish's demeanor suddenly changed. "Oh, Mac. How are you? Last Harm told us you'd been in Italy. Did you like your command?"

Harm glanced at Mac and shrugged. "I'm great, Trish. I loved Italy. So how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine except for the fact I'm very curious about what is going on? What is this about a baby and why does Frank have the deed to the house in McLean out?" Trish asked as she looked at the papers on Frank's desk.

Mac took a deep breath. "Well… ummm… I'm sure Harm would be more than happy to explain that to you." Mac looked at Harm. "Harm?"

Harm gave Mac a fake smile. "Thanks, Mac." He turned his attention to the speakerphone knowing that his mother was probably not going to be happy and that Frank was sitting there with an innocent look on his face and didn't want to get involved. But it was too late for that.

Harm took another breath. "It's a long story."

Trish sat down in the chair across from Frank. "I've got all night, Darling."

Harm looked at Mac and decided to go with the quick and honest truth. "Well, here's the short story. Mac's pregnant with my child. The baby is due in a month. We're going to move in together and raise the child. Frank, Mac, and I were just discussing the arrangements for the house, because we would like to buy it."

Trish stared at the phone and nearly fell out of the chair. Frank watched her as she heard the words. She was completely silent and had no clue on how to respond.

"Mom?" Harm asked. He waited a few more minutes then tried again. "Mom?"

Trish remained fixed in her chair, still in shock.

"Frank, is Mom okay?"

Frank was about to respond as Trish stood up and walked over to the bar in the den. She pulled down a glass and filled it with the good Brandy. She took a breath and then swallowed the liquid in one gulp. She turned to Frank and he saw the glint in her eye which meant that someone better start talking and fast. She wanted facts and she wanted them now. "Harm, I think she's ready to respond."

Harm cringed at those words. "Thanks, Frank."

**Saturday August 14**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**5:23 PM**

Harm stood in the doorway of the living room of his and Mac's new house and found himself surprised with the events of the past few weeks. In three weeks he and Mac had 'bought' a house from Frank, told their friends about the baby and the house, moved in, and had a baby shower/house-warming party. Of course it sounded easier to say then to do. The hardest thing was the conversation with his mother.

He had to chuckle at the way Trish yelled at him, not for being irresponsible but for not telling her sooner. Mac admitted to Trish that she didn't tell Harm, but Trish excused Mac for her actions. "Trust me, Sarah, the Rabb men have a way of making anyone not think straight." After a few more explanations Trish informed them and Frank that she would be visiting as soon as she could, since she did have to help Mac decorate the house.

The house was a semi-easy matter to solve. Frank would sign the house over to Harm and Mac and the mortgage payments would be simple enough for them to handle, along with the pressure of the baby. Frank also included the fact that they would not be paying a bank or a loan company the payments; they would just be sending him the checks. What Frank didn't tell them was that the money would be going into the baby's college fund and he would never touch the money or tell them if they were late on a payment.

After the matter of the house was solved, Harm and Mac spoke with AJ about the fact they would be living together. He once again took the news pretty well. He did inform them to keep domestic squabbles out of the office and to not do anything that would cause them to get into any hot water.

Next came the very interesting part, telling their friends. Mac and Harm took Sturgis out to lunch and broke the news. Since he already knew about the baby it was no big deal, but the house nearly gave Sturgis a stroke. He did volunteer to help, but when Mac excused herself to the restroom Sturgis told Harm not to hurt Mac in anyway. Harm took the warning to heart, knowing Sturgis would carry out the threat.

Knowing Harriet and Bud would have several questions about the whole thing, they decided to go over to their house for dinner. After the kids were put to bed, Harm and Mac told the Roberts about Harm being the father of the baby. Bud was surprised, but acted normal. Harriet on the other hand asked when they first got involved and why they kept it a secret. Mac handled it by telling her younger friend that she and Harm were not really ever involved and that there was no real secret, but they would be living together and raising the baby. Harriet wasn't pleased with this news, but she decided it would work for now, the ever romantic was still hopeful.

The move was pretty painless. The whole crew helped with packing up Mac and Harm's apartments and moving the furniture into the house. Thank god Trish was there to dictate where things were to go. She also helped Mac pick out some new pieces for various rooms. Harm just had one request; she and Trish were not allowed to pick anything for the baby's room, which would be his job.

The living room would use Mac's things, while Harm's couch and living room set went into the finished basement along with a new flat-screen TV. The men liked this idea, because it gave them a place to watch the big games. The family room received all new treatments which would be perfect for a new baby, everything was stain resistant and colored to hide marks.

Somehow they also ended up with a new dining room set, while Mac's kitchen table went into the breakfast nook. Since neither Harm nor Mac had anything for the deck, Frank was more than happy to supply some chairs, a lounge, and a grill. Harm didn't want the grill, but Mac talked him into it by saying the baby loved grilled food. Harm knew he had been had but couldn't bring himself to say no.

Since Mac was taking the master bedroom her things were moved in there with no problems. Harm's things were moved into the larger room at the end of the hall. The den was turned into an office with their desks moved into the room, along with their law books, and two over stuffed chairs. The guest bedroom was set up with new things and decorated by Trish, who decided it should be decorated by her since she and Frank would be in there a lot of the time. The nursery was Harm's secret operation, and he wasn't telling anyone what he had done to the room.

After the house was finally set up and every piece of furniture and picture was finally placed in its correct place according to Mac and Trish, Harm thought he could rest. He took Trish to the airport and she went home, but informed him she and Frank would be there once the baby was born. Harm just smiled and knew not to argue. Once he returned to the house all thought of relaxing for at least an hour were vanquished from his mind. Mac had informed him they had to make a baby registry, since Harriet and Meredith had decided to throw a baby shower/house-warming party for them.

They spent the next few days going to baby shops and registering for baby belongings and being told by the stores employee's that registering twenty days before the baby is due was not a smart idea. Mac said it sounded perfect to them, since they were military, they could handle it. And handle it they did, of course Harm didn't let Mac pick out anything that could be used to decorate the room, since he was almost done with the room. They just placed the usual baby clothing items on their list along with some toys, diapers, formula, and the ever-famous Diaper Genie.

Today was the party and Mac sat on the couch in the living room with her friends cooed over the baby clothing and little booties. Harm looked into the kitchen and saw Sturgis opening the refrigerator door.

"All the beer is in the cooler on the deck, Buddy," Harm said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Actually I was looking for a juice box, AJ's thirsty and we didn't want to send him into estrogen central to ask Harriet," Sturgis told him and pulled out a juice box. "Are they almost done?"

Harm shrugged. "I have no idea. I figured one of them would send for us when they needed us to move something."

Sturgis laughed as they walked onto the deck through the sliding glass doors by the nook. Sturgis handed the juice box to AJ who took it with a smile and went back to playing with his Matchbox cars.

"So, Harm, how are you dealing with living with a Marine?" Admiral Chegwidden asked.

"Living with the Marine is fine, it's the pregnant woman that hates me half the time I'm having trouble with," Harm reported.

Bud laughed. "Just wait until the labor starts, she'll hate you all the time, Sir."

"Thanks, Bud." Harm laughed with him and his friends. "So what's the gender pool up to?"

"Almost $250, Sir," Bud informed the group. "Do you know something, Sir?"

"Yeah, we get to wait eight days to find out." Harm grinned hoping for a healthy and happy baby. Boy or girl didn't really matter, but he secretly wanted a girl with Mac's looks.

Little AJ walked over to his godfather. "Uncle Harm, are you and Aunt Sarah going to forget about me when the baby is born?"

"No way, AJ. We're hoping that you're going to be a big help to us. Aunt Sarah and I don't know what we're doing here and you have a little brother so you know more then we do." Harm gave AJ a serious look. "Do you think you can help us with the baby?"

AJ quickly shook his head. "I know everything about babies. Mommy say's I'm a big help."

"I bet you are," Harm said before ruffled AJ's hair.

AJ giggled and moved away from his uncle as the sliding door opened. "Excuse me, gentlemen, but the ladies request the presence of Commander Rabb in the living room," Jennifer Coates informed the group.

"Being summoned by the little woman. Harm, that's so cute." Sturgis chuckled.

"You're not funny," Harm told Sturgis as he walked into the house behind Jen. Once they made it into the living room he surveyed the room. Pink and blue balloons decorated the room in the corners and streamers around the fireplace. He then looked at the women who were laughing about something. "You summoned me, Madam?"

The room fell silent. "I believe Harriet wanted to talk to you about something," Mac said to Harm.

Harm turned to face Harriet. "When are you going to show Mac the nursery?" Harriet bluntly asked.

Harm scratched his head. "I was thinking about doing it later tonight once everyone had left."

"I don't think so, Harm," Meredith stated. "We have been in the dark since you announced you were decorating it. I think you should reveal it now."

"Really?" Harm crossed his arms in front of his chest in playfulness at Meredith's request.

"Do I need to get my husband to make it an order?" Meredith jokingly asked.

"Trust me, Meredith, he'll just disobey that like he did mine," Mac interjected.

Harm smiled at Mac. "I disobey yours because inside this house we do not out rank each other."

Mac looked at Harriet and jokingly said, "Help me up, so I can hurt him."

Harm laughed along with the ladies. "How about I show Mac the room and after she's seen it you ladies can go view it?"

"Sounds fine to me," Mac said as she stood up from the couch unassisted.

Varise smiled. "Good, while you two look at the room, we'll clean up in here."

Mac walked over to Harm and the two of them started up the stairs to the second floor. In a few short seconds they stood in front of the nursery's door. Harm moved in front of the door before Mac could open it.

"I need to do one thing," he told her.

"What?"

"I can't tell you. Close your eyes," Harm instructed.

Mac knew better then to argue. She closed her eyes and covered them with a hand. "Okay, they're closed."

"Good. I'll be right back." Harm went down to his room and quickly returned with a plush teddy bear baby name sign to hang on the door. He placed the bear on the hook, then stood behind Mac. "Okay, open your eyes."

Mac opened them and looked at the teddy bear. "He's cute."

"Once we have the baby we can write down all the important information on the bear's belly," Harm told her as Mac touched the bear. "Go ahead and open the door."

**End Part 5**


	6. Part 6

_AN – Once again thanks for all the great reviews. You guys rock our socks!!!!_

_Shoe – The amazing feedback calls for another cookie this week for all of you_

_Gum – Ssshhh, don't let the girls hear that._

_Carol & Michi – Too late._

_Shoe & Gum – Uh oh._

* * *

**Important AN.** Since this site has changed some formating things. If you see a section underlined that means that a person is on the phone and not seen in the scene.

* * *

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 6/24

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Saturday August 14**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**5:31**

Mac took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to the room. She took a step into the room and Harm reached next to her and turned on the lights. Her eyes quickly took in the baby decorations, furniture, and everything in the room. It was perfect and she was speechless.

Harm's heart was pounding like he had just finished running a marathon. He reached down and grasped both of Mac's hands in his and gave them a quick squeeze. Mac squeezed back and she found her voice. "Harm, it's… it's perfect."

Mac could hardly believe the room in front of her. The walls were painted an off white color from floor to ceiling, with a wallpaper boarder going around the room with the characters from The Land Before Time on it. The carpet was still the same cream color, but Harm had laid some throw rugs around the furniture. They were green and gave the illusion of the furnishing being tiny islands in the room. The trim around the room was done in a light green that matched the colors in the wallpaper boarder.

"All of the furniture is oak, but stained to this nice light maple color," Harm explained as he led Mac towards the crib. "The crib is convertible, so as the baby grows so does the bed."

Mac's fingers touched the blanket in the crib. "These colors are wonderful."

"I choose the light green and yellow, since we don't know if it's a boy or girl. Do you like them?"

Mac chuckled. "I love them. Besides they are stripped so it can go with a boy or a girl." She then moved the mobile above the bed. "Planes."

"I had to put my influence in here. I've got dinosaur all over the place, at least I can have a few planes," Harm stated.

"I'm counting six on the mobile." Mac told him.

Harm glanced at the ceiling. "Look up."

Mac looked up at the ceiling and again Harm surprised her. He had painted the ceiling to look like the sky and of course there were several different planes in the sky above them. A yellow Sterman, a Tomcat, a helicopter, and a few other planes were painted on the ceiling; like they were flying in the sky. "A Tomcat?"

"You hate it."

"No, it's perfect. I think you did a very good job of mixing both of us in this room," Mac told him as Harm smiled back to her.

Harm pointed to the window where underneath it sat a toy box. "I took the liberty of putting some toys in the box already. I'm sure Little AJ would be more than happy to help us move the gifts downstairs up here."

"He might want to play in here." Mac laughed as she walked over to the changing table where a mirror sat hanging on the wall.

"The changing table part comes off and the kid has an instant dresser." Harm pulled open the top drawer. "I've already stocked it with diapers, diaper cloths, lotion, and baby powder."

"I thought it smelled good in here." Mac smiled as she moved over to the dresser on the opposite wall. Atop the dresser were pictures of the baby's family. There was one of Harm's father and mother next to one of Frank and Trish. There was even a photo of Uncle Matt standing next to a very young Mac. Harm had even placed the photo of him and Mac taken in Afghanistan.

"There are some simple baby clothes in the top drawer," Harm told Mac as she opened a drawer and pulled out a tiny pink dress. "I couldn't resist myself."

"Are you hoping for a girl?" Mac asked placing the dress back in the drawer.

Harm shrugged. "How about healthy and happy?"

"Works for me." Mac moved in front of the closet, she slowly opened the door and sighed. "Shelves and a hanger rack."

"They are at kid level, so when the baby is older it can hang up its clothes," Harm informed Mac.

Mac turned around and looked at him. "Okay, I've got to know. Where did you learn all this?"

"I've been reading some baby books and I asked questions when I was shopping," Harm admitted.

Mac chuckled as she looked at the two bookcases that flanked the toy chest. "Fully stocked bookcases, I see."

"Only the best for our baby." Harm smiled back knowing that Thomas the Tank Engine, Mother Goose and Fairy Tales, and Dr. Seuss filled the shelves of the bookcases. He smiled when Mac picked up the stuffed animal of Cere.

"Harm this is perfect in so many ways. Thank you for doing this," Mac gently told him as she stepped closer to him.

Harm felt himself filling with pride. "Well, there is one more thing."

"What?" Mac asked.

Harm walked out of the room and left an overwhelmed Mac. A minute later he reentered the room with a sheet over something. He set is down in the corner of the room next to an overhead light.

"This is from my grandmother," Harm told Mac as he lifted the sheet off.

Mac's breath caught in her throat. She slowly walked over to the new item and ran her hand across it. "It's… it's beautiful."

The smile on Harm's face grew. "My Grandfather built this rocking chair for Grandma when they were engaged and gave it to her as a wedding gift. She used to sing my dad to sleep in it. Then when Dad and Mom brought me to the farm as an infant she sang me to sleep in it. It's now our turn to sing our child to sleep in it."

Mac slowly turned to face Harm as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't speak, but she set Cere into the chair and quickly wrapped her arms around Harm. He held onto her and realized that everything could work out for them.

After a few quiet moments Mac let up her hold on Harm and moved her hands down his arms. She looked around the room and took in the wonderful atmosphere that their child would be growing up in and one question ran through her mind. "When did you have the time to do all this?"

"While you were packing, going shopping with Mom, and when I locked myself in here and wouldn't let you in." Harm laughed.

Mac placed a hand on his cheek. "You did a really great thing in here, Harm. You're going to be a great daddy."

Harm gently cupped Mac's cheek. "I'm only going to be as great as this baby's mommy, who is pretty wonderful herself."

Mac grinned up at him and they both felt a new connection. Mac slowly leaned up and gently kissed his lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Mac pulled back and whispered, "Thank you for everything, Harm."

Harm couldn't respond back, worried about not having a voice and what he might say, so he just smiled and Mac smiled back.

**August 25**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**5:13 PM**

Mac shifted on the couch as she spoke to Trish, waiting for Harm to come home so he could make her and the baby dinner.

"So you started maternity leave Friday?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, AJ really didn't want his godchild to be born in the office. And since I was due Sunday, it made sense." Mac sighed as she rubbed her belly.

"So still no baby?"

"No, I think this kid is just like Harm. Late."

Trish laughed. "Then I guess you don't want to hear that Harm was a week late."

"A week late? No, this kid is coming out soon," Mac whined with a chuckle.

"You know, Mac, they say baby's make their own time." Trish had to grin at the thought of another Harm running around the place.

"So I keep hearing."

Trish then looked at her watch and remembered she has an appointment in a few minutes. "Well, I need to get going. Tell Harm to call me tonight."

"Sure thing, Trish. Bye."

"Bye, Mac." Trish hung up the phone, wondering when her son was going to get his head out of his six and marry Mac.

Mac placed the phone on the end table and ran her hand over her belly. "Come on, will you just come out already."

The baby responded by giving her one firm kick below her hand.

"No, I beg to differ. One day you have to come out, you can't hide in there forever."

The baby gave her another firm kick.

"Oh, what? You're going to stay?"

The baby didn't respond as quickly as it did to the first set of questions. Mac thought it might have gone to sleep, which would be a very good things since the baby had been keeping her awake for the last few nights. She was wrong when two sharp kicks came from the little one.

Mac groaned aloud and stared at her belly. "I will try every technique to get you out by the end of the day."

One kick was the baby's response.

"Tomorrow?"

Again one kick was all the baby needed to tell its mother.

Mac groaned as the front door opened. Harm walked into the living room. "Everything okay?"

"No, your child has decided that it doesn't want to be born," Mac informed Harm as the baby started to stretch inside its cramped confines.

Harm gave her a grin. "My child is still inside you, therefore it is our child."

Mac glared at him as she stood up from the couch. "Shove the smile somewhere else, Rabb."

"You're cranky today," Harm stated.

"Harm, I'm three days late. The baby was due on Sunday. But no, it had a better idea. I miss looking at my feet."

Harm leaned back, looked at her feet, and decided to temp fate. "They're still there and cute as ever."

Mac groaned and slapped his arm. "And to think I almost considered having sex with you to induce labor."

Harm couldn't resist it, his eyebrow shot up. "Really?"

"Not anymore, Flyboy. I'm going to lie down while you start dinner. And call your mother tonight," Mac called over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs.

"Never a dull moment," Harm muttered as he sat down on the couch and picked up a magazine.

**9:45 PM**

Mac walked into the kitchen and looked at Harm as he wiped off the countertop. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"It's okay." Harm placed the dishrag in the sink. "You're just tired."

"I'm tired of being pregnant," Mac stated.

Harm walked over to her and pulled her into his chest to comfort her. "You're going to be holding this baby before you know it."

"I know." Mac wrapped her arms around his waist and just leaned against him.

Harm kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you go lay down on the couch and I'll bring you some of those cookies Harriet made for us?"

"Are you handling me?" Mac asked with a joking look.

"Yes, Ma'am." Harm grinned at her.

Mac released her hold around his waist. "Just don't do it when I'm not pregnant."

"Never." Harm chuckled as she left the room and went into the family room.

A few minutes later Harm walked into the living room to see Mac flipping though the baby name book. He set the plate of cookies on the coffee table and joined her on the couch. Before Mac was able to reach for a cookie, Harm took her feet and placed them onto his lap. He slowly started to massage them.

"I'm not naming the kid Winifred or William just because you give wonderful foot massages," Mac warned as she reached for a cookie.

Harm chuckled. "You learned my secret method, damn."

"What's wrong with Raymond?"

"Raymond Rabb. No."

"At least it's not Gunner."

"I picked it as a joke," Harm explained.

"Right there," Mac instructed as Harm hit a pain in her foot. He added a bit more pressure. "Much better."

"You're welcome." Harm then thought for a minute. "Thomas or Matthew?"

"I would love to name the baby Matthew, but I promised Uncle Matt I wouldn't name my first born Matthew," Mac explained as she devoured another cookie.

Harm shrugged. "Why don't we look at names for a little girl tonight?"

Mac opened the book to the girl names they were still discussing. "Grace or Emily?"

"No Emily, I heard on ZNN it's the most popular name. We don't want her to grow up with ten other Emily's in her class."

"You have a point. Marie or Lisa?"

"I'm not naming the baby Lisa Marie. It's too Elvis for me."

Mac laughed. "How about Erin?"

"Erin Rabb…..it sounds nice." Harm told her. "Put it in the maybe column."

"Yet another name to the maybe column," Mac told him before the baby gave her a few kicks in a row. "Hey there, could you not play soccer with mommy's insides?"

Harm leaned over and ran his hands over Mac's belly. Mac watched as he lowered his head to her stomach. "Hey you, this is your father. You need to give Mommy a break and calm down a little." The baby stopped moving at Harm's words. "And what do you say to coming out and joining us in the real world?" The baby gave Mac a sharp kick. Harm lifted his head and smiled at Mac as they both laughed.

"This kid is just like you…stubborn," Harm told Mac.

Mac laughed. "That's funny, I told Trish this afternoon it's just like you...late."

"Funny," Harm added on.

"Did you call Trish, yet?"

"Not yet."

"You should call her now," Mac suggested.

Harm looked at the clock next to the TV. "I could or we could go through the baby names till we find some we both like."

Mac reached on the end table and handed him the phone. "Call Trish." She then stood up. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Are you going to come back down?" Harm asked.

Mac thought for a moment. "No, I'll probably settle down in bed with a good book."

"Okay, goodnight, Mac."

"Goodnight, Harm." Mac left the room and Harm could hear her footsteps up the stairs.

**August 26**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**6:35 AM**

Mac rolled over in bed for the millionth time. All night long she had been tossing, and turning and barely tolerating a very active baby. She finally decided to give up and walked into the bathroom. She stared at her reflection and rubbed her hands across her belly. "Why won't you let Mommy sleep?"

Instead of getting a kick she got a very strong pain and she moaned as the pain ended. "That wasn't nice."

She looked back up at her reflection and heard the shower on the opposite wall shut off. "Harm's up on time. I think I'll take a shower and join him for breakfast."

Mac undressed and turned on the shower. As soon as the water reached the correct temperature she walked inside it. After a few minutes of washing her hair and her body another pain hit her, this time it was accompanied with something else. "Well, at least it doesn't need to be mopped up."

She exited the shower, dried off, and dressed. Mac slowly walked down the stairs as she admitted to herself all night long those movements from the baby, were mild contractions. "That's what I get for having a high tolerance for pain."

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she could hear Harm in the kitchen. Mac turned the corner from the stairs and into the kitchen where Harm was in uniform enjoying his cup of coffee.

"Morning, Mac."

"Morning," Mac said with a mild grunt.

Harm raised an eyebrow as he took in her jeans, t-shirt, unlaced tennis shoes, and wet hair. "I thought you were going to sleep in."

"Umm…well, that was the plan, but I changed them."

"Okay, why?"

"We need to go to Bethesda," Mac calmly stated.

Harm gave her a confused look. "Bethesda, why?"

"Your child has finally decided to be born," Mac stated as a contraction hit. "Oh, damn it."

The confusion left Harm and shock took over. "Now?"

"No next week!" Mac yelled at him and walked towards the door for the garage. "Hospital now, Flyboy!"

Harm stood up and shut off the coffee pot. He walked into the living room and grabbed his car keys, wallet, cell phone, and Mac's bag. He quickly joined her in the SUV. Soon enough they were on the road to Bethesda.

"You seem pretty calm," Harm stated.

Mac gave Harm a very dirty look. "Trust me it's an illusion." She took a few deep breaths.

"We'll be there in about twenty minutes." Harm handed Mac his cell phone. "Number 8 is Major Klause, why don't you call and tell him to expect us soon?"

"Okay." Mac took the phone from Harm and was quickly connected to Major Klause, who was on call.

Bethesda Naval Hospital

**8:55 AM**

Major Klause looked up at Mac. "Come on, Colonel, just a few more pushes and your baby will be here."

"Didn't you say that five minutes ago?" Mac snapped at the doctor.

"Not even labor knocks off that clock of yours," Harm said as he helped support Mac for the last few moments of labor.

Mac glared back at Harm and was ready to say something when a contraction hit.

"Okay, Colonel, give us a big push here," Klause instructed.

Mac turned her attention back to the doctor and the baby which was slowly joining the world. After a few more solid pushes, and several curse words in seven different languages from Mac, a loud wail of a baby was heard.

**End Part 6**

* * *

Hey, want to see what we based the baby's room of. E-mail us and we'll send you the addy. Remember this site doesn't like www bring posted.

* * *

_Michi - WE'RE AUNTS!!!_

_Carol - Hey, I like the kid already... Fictional and we don't have to change diapers._

_Michi - It's cute and doesn't stink._

_Carol - Yeah, think we should tell them the gender?_

_Michi - Now?_

_Carol - Well... we could do it later._

_Michi - If we tell them now, it will take something away from the happy part we just had. Not to forget that this is the most evilness we get here. Come to think of it, isn't that sad? The biggest evil part by us is letting people wait to know the baby's gender. That doesn't sound right._

_Carol – But you know they were pretty angry about not seeing the room last week. Maybe that was more eviler?_

_Michi – They were upset. A few did break out their baseball bats and hockey sticks. But I don't think that was as evil as this part is._

_Carol – Do you think we lost the touch?_

_Michi – Either that, or we're getting old and senile._

_Carol- I am not old and senile. Don't know about you, though. Remember you are older than me. Anyway, didn't someone have a bet with her sister about the gender?_

_Michi - Hmmmm...That's right. We should see what the stakes are up to and try to get a percentage._

_Carol - I like it._

_Michi - I knew you would..._

_Carol- What's that suppose to mean?_

_Michi – Nothing…_

_Shoe – Psst, Gum_

_Gum – Yeah?_

_Shoe – Since the girls are getting old and senile maybe we should try something. Just for a cheap thrill._

_Carol – I'm not getting old and senile!_

_Gum – You mean like Acer and Vered requested?_

_Shoe – Yup._

_Gum – Let's do it!_

_Shoe – Cool!_

_Carol – But I'm not getting old and senile!_

_Michi – And I'm not that much older than you._

_Shoe & Gum – Whatever!_


	7. Part 7

**…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 7/24**

**Disclaimer - See part one for all important information**

* * *

**REMEMBER** – if it's underlined it's a phone conversation. If you know how to get this site to use the brackets, drop me a line please.

* * *

**Bethesda**** Naval Hospital**

**Room 219**

**10:35 AM******

Harm looked softly down at the small bundle in his arms. The dark hair which covered the baby's head was softer than anything he had ever felt in the world. The baby's skin was smooth and silky. He chuckled at the thought of the smell of baby powder. "New baby smell."

He gently kissed the baby's forehead and continued to stare at the small wonder. Harm lifted his gaze and smiled at Mac who was sleeping a few feet away from him. "Thank you, Sarah." He softly whispered, before turning his attention to the eight pounds in his arms.

Harm was about to start telling the baby a story when he heard a muted ringing. He looked around the room and wondered what was making the sound. As a few seconds passed he realized what the sound was. Harm stood up and quickly maneuvered the baby as he located his cell phone which was sitting in Mac's bag.

"Rabb," Harm said into the device, wondering who would be calling.

"Damn it, Rabb, where the hell are you?" AJ bellowed into the phone.

"Bethesda, Sir," Harm replied, as he realized he and Mac forgot to call JAG.

Bethesda?" AJ repeated in a confused voice 

"Yes, Sir. I'm holding my son," Harm proudly stated.

AJ took a moment to let Harm's words sink in. "Your son?"

"Yes, Sir."

The grin on AJ's face met his ears for the first time in a few weeks. "How is he?"

"Perfect. Eight pounds, six ounces, and twenty inches long. Blue eyes and a full head of brown hair."

AJ chuckled. "Does he have a name, Harm?"

"Benjamin-Andrew Tyler Rabb."

"That's a pretty big name for a little boy."

Harm chuckled as he remembered the discussions he and Mac had over the baby's name. "I liked Andrew, Mac liked Benjamin, and we both liked Tyler. We're calling him Ty."

AJ leaned back in his chair. "How's Mac?"

"Tired. Seems the little guy kept her up all night. She thought it was just pains like she had with the false alarm, so she waited till her water broke this morning before we came to the hospital."

AJ laughed at the story. "I'll stop by during lunch and see my Godson."

"He'll be very glad to meet you, Sir."

"But before that, I think someone needs to tell the staff," AJ suggested.

"Mac, Ty, and I would love for you to announce it to everyone, Sir."

"Consider it done, Harm. I'll also let Admiral Morris know why you're missing court right now."

Harm cringed slightly at Morris' name. "Thank you, Sir."

"No problem, Harm. Take care of your family."

"Yes, Sir." Harm grinned before he ended the call. He closed the phone and set it on the table.

"Who was that?" Mac asked from the bed.

Harm grinned up at her and then spoke to Ty. "Hey, Ty, look who's up." He and Ty moved to the chair next to the bed as Mac tried to sit up.

"Oh, that hurts," Mac moaned as she moved, while some of her muscles were protesting from the 'work-out' they were put through this morning.

"I can only guess it does." Harm gave her a sympathetic look as he sat down in the chair.

Mac looked down at Ty, then back at Harm who looked totally taken with his son. "Are you going to hold him all day?"

"I might." Harm looked up at Mac and gave her a soft look. "I can't believe he's here."

"He is." Mac reached over and brushed Ty's cheek. "And he's all ours for the next eighteen years."

Harm chuckled. "He's going to be hell on us."

"He's half squid and jarhead. We might as well put him in therapy now and save the time," Mac joked.

"He looks like you," Harm told Mac as he handed Ty over to her.

Mac looked at her son and a tear fell down her cheek. "You think he does?"

Harm sat on the side of the bed and wiped the tear off her cheek. "Yeah, he's beautiful, just like you."

Mac lifted her head to Harm. Harm gave her a sweet smile; leaned forwarded and gently kissed her lips. The kiss was short, but sweet. When they broke the kiss, they both just sat there, sharing the quietness with their son and each other.

"You missed court this morning," Mac realized suddenly.

"It's okay, the Admiral called and he accepted the birth of Ty as being a good reason for missing court."

Mac chuckled. "Is that who you were talking to?"

"Yeah, he's going to stop by to see Ty at lunch. I'm pretty sure about that time we can expect a few visitors."

"He's going to tell the staff."

"Yeah," Harm said as Ty woke up and tried to stretch. They both sighed at their son.

Mac lifted her gaze from Ty to Harm. "Have you called your parents yet?"

"Not yet."

"Harm! If you don't call Trish, she is going to be upset with you."

"Do I have to?" Harm playfully whined.

Mac looked at the door. "Call your mother. You've had some alone time with your son, it's my turn."

Harm smiled and stood up from the bed. "You be good for your Mommy," Harm told Ty before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be just a few minutes."

"We'll, be here," Mac said as Harm reached the door. He gave one final look before he smiled at the sight of Mac holding his son.

**Bethesda**** Naval Hospital**

**7:45 PM******

"Harm," Sturgis called to his friend as he spotted him standing outside the elevator.

Harm turned and looked at Sturgis who was holding a baby-gift bag in his hands. "Hey, Sturgis."

"Congratulations, Buddy." Sturgis smiled as the two shared a manly-hug.

"Thanks, Sturg," Harm said as they stepped onto the elevator which had just opened up.

"How's Mac doing?"

"She's a little sore, but say's Ty's worth it. She sent me out, so she could get some sleep," Harm explained with a smile on his face. It was the same smile that had been there since Ty entered the world.

"Ty Rabb. Short, but a good name."

"Benjamin-Andrew Tyler Rabb," Harm corrected his friend.

Sturgis laughed as the elevator came to a stop. "I stand corrected. Big name for a kid to have."

Once they stepped off the elevator the two stopped by the nursery glass and looked at the babies, including Ty, who was off to the side. "There he is." Harm proudly pointed to his son.

Sturgis looked at the baby wrapped in the blue blanket. "You did good, Harm."

"Mac's in room 219. I'll get Ty and meet you there in a few minutes," Harm said as he walked over to the nursery door.

"Sure," Sturgis replied, before walking down the hall to Mac's room. The door was open, but he knocked on it before walking in.

"Come in," Mac called.

"Congratulations, Mom." Sturgis grinned.

Mac sat up, still feeling the soreness. "Hey, I was hoping to see you."

Sturgis walked over to the bed, gave Mac a hug and kissed her cheek. Then he sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Harm's getting Ty."

"Did you see him?"

"In the nursery, I'm betting he's cuter in person."

Mac smiled like a new mother. "Much cuter. He's already got his Daddy wrapped around his little finger, makes me wonder what would have happened if Ty had been a girl."

"I would love her just as much as this guy," Harm said as he walked into the room with the blanket wrapped baby in his arms. "The nurse said she's never seen a father so proud of his little boy."

"Well, we'll see how proud you are during two am feedings." Mac laughed.

Harm walked over to Sturgis. "Would you like to hold him?"

Sturgis looked cautiously at Mac. He was uncertain on what to do, or how he should hold the baby. Mac chuckled at the submarines face. "He's not going to bite."

Sturgis lifted his hands to take the baby and remembered the bag. He gave it to Mac. "Something for the three of you from myself and Varise."

"Thank you," Mac said as she took the bag from him and Harm gave the baby to his old friend.

Sturgis looked at Ty's face. "Wow. He barely weighs anything."

"I hope these aren't for me or Ty." Mac lifted two cigars out of the bag.

"No, those are for Harm and I. I don't think Ty would like them," Sturgis informed Mac as Ty opened his eyes. "Oh you poor baby, you've got your daddy's eyes." He chuckled.

Harm took the cigars from Mac. "Now I'm not sure I want to share these with him."

"Just don't smoke them in my house," Mac told Harm as she pulled an envelope out of the bag.

"Our house, Mac." Harm grinned as Mac opened the envelope.

Mac's laughter caught Sturgis' attention. He smiled at the items from the envelope. "I thought you would like those."

"I love you, Sturgis." Mac laughed and showed the items to Harm.

"Beltway Burger gift certificates. Sturgis, I thought you were on my side," Harm jokingly whined.

"I'm on Ty's side," Sturgis told Harm. "The last thing in there Varise picked out."

Mac reached into the bag and pulled out two teddy bears. One dressed in a Marine uniform and the other in a Naval uniform. "Oh, Sturgis these are so cute. Thank you."

Harm had to smile at the bears. "Thanks, Buddy. I'm sure they' will go in Ty's crib."

"No problem." He looked at Ty and was amazed at this little baby. He moved the blanket and touched Ty's hand. Ty quickly wrapped his fingers around Sturgis' bigger finger. "Nice grip."

Mac and Harm exchanged a knowing look and knew they should ask the question they were had discussed earlier. "Sturgis, we have something to ask you." Mac said, interrupting the tender moment.

Sturgis lifted his head, but let Ty continue to hold onto him. "What?"

Harm got a serious face. "How would you feel about being Ty's Godmother?"

Sturgis stared at his friend. "Godmother?"

Mac cleared her throat. "Admiral Chegwidden is going to be the godfather, but we couldn't think of anyone being the godmother. We could ask Harriet, but you've been there for me more than Harriet has. And I know between you and the Admiral, Ty will be taken care of in every way. We won't call you the godmother, just another godfather."

"We're going to ask your dad to conduct the christening," Harm added on.

Sturgis looked at Harm and Mac's sincere faces then to the innocent face of Ty. He moved his finger in Ty's hand, and Ty's blue eyes opened, and Sturgis became another willing victim to the baby. Sturgis back at his two friends, "I would be honored to be Ty's other Godfather."

Harm and Mac smiled at their friend. "Thank you," they said softly.

**End Part 7**

* * *

_A/N – Since this is a Non-JAG-week and there will be no new 'Through The Eye Of A Shipper' chapter, watch out for another part of TDDUP III this weekend – Carol & Michi_


	8. Part 8

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 8/24

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**October 19**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**6:45 AM**

Mac reluctantly rolled over and looked at the clock on her nightstand, then at the baby monitor which was crying at her. She looked at the strand of blinking lights watching them glow green to red. She kept hoping that it would stop, but it didn't. "Okay, I'm coming," she groaned.

She stood out of her bed and grabbed her robe on her way out the door to Ty's room. She passed by the bathroom in the hall and could hear the shower running. Part of her was glad Harm was awake, while another part wished he was getting Ty and not her. She pushed open the door to the nursery and turned on the light. Moving quickly over to the crib, she leaned over and looked down at her son.

"Okay, you. What's all the ruckus about?" Mac asked as she pushed the blanket off of him and picked him up. He continued to cry, but not as loudly. A quick pat on his bottom determined it was not time for a new diaper.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, knowing that was the problem. "Okay, what do you say to some nice warm formula, then since we're up Daddy can cook us breakfast."

Ty continued to cry, but was slowly calming down being in his mother's arms. Mac smoothed her hand across his back and gently held him to her. She turned off the light and started to walk out of the room in time to see the bathroom door open and towel clad Harm step out.

"Morning, Harm." Mac yawned.

"Morning, Mac. Are you and Ty joining me for breakfast?" He asked stepping towards her and giving Ty a kiss on his forehead.

"Sure," Mac smiled as she noticed Harm was only wearing a blue towel wrapped around his waist. "Will you make pancakes?"

Harm thought playfully for a second. "I guess I can, as long as you start the coffee."

"Marine grade or weak?" Mac asked as Ty finally stopped crying.

"I guess I can handle Marine grade."

"Good, because I could really use a cup," Mac said as she started down the stairs.

Harm watched her walk down the stairs and started to his room. "I don't know. If I saw you every morning just in that pink untied robe and cotton nightgown I have a feeling I wouldn't need a cup of coffee."

Once Mac made it downstairs she prepared Ty's formula. As it was getting ready she placed the water into the coffee pot, added the normal amount of coffee and an extra spoonful for fun, and turned the pot on. Once Ty's formula was done she sat down and enjoyed a few quiet moments with her son as he ate his breakfast.

She started to think about the past month and a half. It was hard to believe how much her life had changed when Ty entered the world. While she was in the hospital it seemed like everyone from JAG had stopped by to see her and Ty. Even Admiral Morris stopped by with his congratulations and mentioned that he hoped that Ty picked up Mac's habits and not Harm's. Both Harm and Mac got a chuckle out of that.

The week after the birth wasn't that hard since Trish and Frank had come to stay with Harm and Mac. Trish wanted to make sure that Mac knew how to do everything, plus she wanted a chance to spoil her first grandchild. She did a very good job at that. Harm took the first few days off from work or only worked half-days, he didn't want Mac to be pressured or stressed with the baby. But she wasn't. Ty was an angel, only crying when he needed something. He loved being passed from person to person.

Harm spoke with Chaplin Tuner about Ty's christening and they set a date at the end of September. Trish and Frank had to go back to California, but when the time came for the christening they came back down. This time they brought Grandma Sarah, she and Mac promptly hit it off, much to Harm's enjoyment. It was a beautiful day for the christening, Ty wore the same gown that Little AJ and his brother had worn. Both Sturgis and AJ were more than happy to announce their place in Ty's life as his Godfathers. Only Harm teased Sturgis about being the Godmother, which Sturgis promptly ended by asking him if he remembered the 'sled incident' during their second year at the Academy. Harm quickly became quiet and had not called Sturgis Godmother since.

Mac always knew Harm would be a great father, but he really had surprised her during the past month. He was home every night on time, and would call if he was going to be late. He hated to miss Ty's bath time and would sing him to sleep whenever he woke up in the middle of the night. Mac had lost count how many times she had gone into the nursery just to see Harm staring at Ty. He was a doting father and Mac couldn't have been happier.

Not only was Harm doting over Ty but he also doted over Mac. Once she came home from the hospital he did everything in his power to help her. During the weekends he would take Ty on his morning runs, using the jogging stroller the people from JAG bought them. Sometimes the three of them would go for long walks in the early evening, with Harm wearing the baby chest carrier. They were a family, a little unconventional, but a family nonetheless.

"What are you thinking about?" Harm asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Mac smiled up at him.

Harm walked over to the cupboard and pulled out two mugs. He poured himself and Mac a cup full of coffee. "No, you were thinking about something. What was it?"

Mac smiled. "I was just thinking about the past month and a half."

"What about it?" Harm asked as he put the cream and sugar into Mac's coffee.

"Just about how well everything has been going."

Harm handed Mac her coffee cup and gave her a sincere smile. "It has been nice."

"You're really good with Ty."

"Thanks." Harm responded, slightly embarrassed. He knew his son had him wrapped around his little finger and he wasn't afraid to admit it. "You really like being a mom."

Mac chuckled. "Yeah, I do." She looked down at Ty and noticed his bottle was empty. "Well, you were hungry this morning."

"He's got his mother's appetite."

"Speaking of which." Mac started.

Harm stood up. "Omelet or pancakes?"

"Omelet." Mac grinned as she placed the bottle on the table. "Can you hand me a burp cloth?"

"I can do that," Harm offered, reaching for the baby.

Mac looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "No, I've got it. Besides you did it yesterday and ended up having to change, since your son has such good aim."

Harm handed Mac a burp cloth and chuckled as he remembered the spit-up down the back of his shirt. "Yeah, AJ said I could only use Ty as an excuse for being late three times a month and yesterday was number four."

"Sounds fair to me," Mac said settling the cloth and Ty on her shoulder to burp him.

For the rest of the time they enjoyed breakfast and spoke about the events of the world and Harm's current cases. Harm didn't have time to take care of the dishes, but Mac didn't mind doing them. "If you leave them I can do them tonight."

"I'm pretty sure I can put them in the dishwasher," Mac jested.

"I know." Harm grinned. "So when is your doctor's appointment again?"

"11:30," Mac told him as Harm carried Ty into the foyer where his jacket, cover, and briefcase were.

Harm lifted Ty to his ear. "Ty just told me he wants to have lunch with his daddy."

Mac chuckled. "You just want to show him off."

"And you have a problem with this?" Harm laughed.

"I'm not putting him in that damn sailor suit, Harm," Mac informed Harm when she took him out of his arms.

"He's not going in that damn marine outfit either," Harm informed her putting his jacket on and grabbing his cover and briefcase.

Mac shrugged. "Okay, I'll just put him in that pink dress you bought before he was born."

"Nah, that's for when we have a girl." Harm smiled and before Mac could say anything he gave Ty a kiss on the forehead. "Be good for Mommy and I'll see you at lunch." Harm surprised Mac when he kissed her on the lips. "Bye." Then he grabbed his keys and cell phone off the table and walked out the door.

Mac stood there in the foyer as the door shut; still in shock from the kiss. He had been doing that more and more often, just usually it was a kiss on the forehead or cheek. Today was the first time since Ty's birth that they shared a lip-to-lip kiss. Ty looked up at his Mom and decided to remind her where they were and he wiggled in her arms.

She looked down at the tiny boy. "Okay, I know. Mommy needs a shower and you need a bath before the doctor." She and Ty went upstairs to start their day.

**JAG**

**1:55 PM**

Harm was feeding Ty as Mac finished her sandwich. "You know, while I'm here I'm going to see if AJ has a few minutes to see me."

"About what?" Harm asked before taking a sip of his drink.

Mac tried not to roll her eyes. "I come back next week."

"I keep forgetting that," Harm admitted.

Mac gave him a hard but questioning look. "Do you want me stay home?"

Harm knew this was something Mac was trying to come to terms with. She wanted to go back to work, but she didn't want to leave Ty. "I want you to do what you want to do."

"Harm."

Harm took a breath. "I want you to be happy and I know you want to be back here losing cases against me."

Mac raised her eyebrow at him. "Excuse me, Commander Ego, losing cases. Who beat your six on our last case?"

Harm shrugged. "Sturgis, you were out that day."

"Ah!" Mac stated before wadding up a napkin and throwing it at Harm, hitting him squarely but gently in the forehead. "Jerk."

Harm took the napkin and placed it on the table. "That's Daddy Jerk to you."

Mac laughed at Harm and was about to respond when a voice approached the table. "See not even with Ty do they play nice with each other."

Mac turned to see Sturgis and Bud walking over to them in the cafeteria. "Sir, I don't think they have ever played nice," Bud stated.

"Just wait till she comes back," Harm joked.

"Can we join you two?" Sturgis asked.

"Sure." Mac smiled as she moved the baby bag out of the chair next to her. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, well maybe that it's been a little too quiet around here lately," Harm told her.

"And the coffee hasn't been up to the usual….quality, Ma'am," Bud added.

"Well, I'll be back next week, Bud. I'm sure I can get the coffee back up to par," Mac told her younger friend.

"That's what we're scared of," the three men said in unison before they started laughing.

"It will be nice to have you back, Ma'am. Harriet's excited that you will be using the same daycare that we use for Jimmy."

"You and Harriet talked about it all the time, so we decided to go with it," Mac told Bud. She glanced over at Ty just as he finished his bottle. She reached into the baby bag and pulled out a cloth. "You want me to take him?"

"No, I've got him," Harm said and Mac handed him the cloth. "Finish your lunch. You're cooking dinner."

Sturgis grinned at the scene in front of him. Never in a million years would he bet that he would have seen a domestic Harmon Rabb. To top that off he never thought he would see Harm domesticated with Mac the Marine Colonel. Of course he knew part of their recent history and it still surprised him how much they repaired their relationship in such a short amount of time.

The four of them enjoyed small conversation while Harm took care of Ty. It only took a few minutes and Harm didn't mind a single one of them. After Ty was done he started to get a little fussy. "Here let me see him," Mac instructed.

Harm gave Ty to Sturgis who handed him to Mac. Mac took Ty into her arms and in an instant he calmed down. "I hate it when she does that," Harm announced.

"I know, Sir. Harriet does it all the time with the boys." Bud grumbled.

Mac chuckled. "It's because he knows my heartbeat. He was with me for nine months."

"Yeah, well I would just like to be able to do that," Harm told her.

Mac smiled impishly at him. "Sure, you can handle his temper tantrums when he's twelve to seventeen." Before Harm could respond she announced, "We're going to go see if Uncle AJ has a few minutes."

"You can leave Ty with me," Harm told Mac as he held out his arms to take Ty.

Mac laughed. "I have no desire to get my six reamed when he figures out you have his Godson and he doesn't."

Bud handed Mac the diaper bag. "Here you go, Ma'am."

"Thanks Bud." Mac smiled at him before turning to Harm. "We'll stop by before we leave." Harm shook his head. Mac then picked up Ty's hand and waved it at Bud and Sturgis. "Bye, bye, Uncle Bud. Bye, Uncle Sturgis."

"Bye, Ty," Sturgis and Bud said as Mac walked away.

Sturgis then looked at Harm. "You two seem to be getting along well."

"We are," Harm stated hoping Sturgis wasn't going to bring anything up.

"I think it's nice, Sir." Bud started, but paused when Harm turned to face him. But he continued. "I'll admit it, Harriet and I were a little concerned when you two told us about Ty and living together. It's nice to see that you and the Colonel can figure this thing out. Of course Harriet is still…" Bud stopped when he realized he was about to cross a line.

"Harriet is still what, Bud?" Sturgis asked.

"Nothing, Sir." Bud blushed, and quickly changed the topic. "You think the Skins are going to go all the way this year?"

Sturgis grinned and went with Bud's new topic. "I'm still rooting for the Browns; they are the official underdogs and have a chance this year."

Harm noticed the change and had a good idea what Harriet wanted. If only she knew what she wanted, they already were. If only he knew how to tell Mac without losing her and Ty for good.

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**5:25 PM**

Mac stood in the kitchen chopping up some vegetables for the salad for dinner as Ty slept in the living room. She put down the knife and placed two pieces of chicken in a pan, covered them with olive oil and rosemary and put them into the oven. She took a second and consulted her internal clock. Harm said he would be home around 5:30, the chicken took 25 to 30 minutes to cook, and Ty needed to be feed. The salad would take just a few more minutes. "Can't forget the carrots."

Mac opened the fridge and pulled out a bag of carrots. She was just about to set them on the counter top when the doorbell rang, effectively waking Ty, who gave a sharp cry at his slumber being interrupted. "Damn."

She set the carrots down, stopped by the living room to get Ty, and tried to soothe him on her way to the door. "Oh, I know. You were having that good dream of yours with the bunny rabbits and rainbows. It's okay."

She reached the door and opened it. She stood in shock at the person standing on her front porch.

"Hello, Sarah."

**End Part 8**


	9. Part 9

_Michi – Hey all._

_Carol – You think they're still reading?_

_Michi – Oh yes, they're upset again._

_Carol – They love evil and they know it._

_Michi – Well, then maybe we shouldn't do what we decided to do. You know since they love evil._

_Carol – If we don't do what we decided then what will we do in place._

_Michi – Okay, let's let them read this part. Then we'll decide on what to do._

_Carol – Okay, enjoy part 9._

* * *

...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 9/24

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

It took Mac another second to find her voice. "Clay. Ummm... How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" Clay asked as Ty gave another wail.

Mac kissed Ty's cheek. "I'm a little busy right now."

"Oh, I can wait," Clay informed Mac with his usual tone.

Mac exhaled the breath she was holding. "Okay. Please come in." She turned around and Clay followed her. "I'm working on dinner, so I hope you don't mind if I take care of it while you explain to me why you're here."

"I don't mind, Sarah." Clay looked about the house and took in its welcoming atmosphere. It seemed friendlier than Mac was towards him right now. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thanks," Mac said as she placed Ty in his tabletop baby chair on the kitchen table in the nook. She turned around and looked at Clay and saw he was holding a dozen red roses and a teddy bear.

Clay handed her the flowers. "These are for you and Ty. My way of saying congratulations." Clay walked over to Ty and showed him the bear. "He looks like you, except for the eyes."

"Yeah, he gets those from Harm." Mac looked for a vase. She found one and placed the flowers in it. Then she went back to cutting the vegetables. "So what brings you by, Clayton?"

"I was in the area." Clay responded turning around to look at her.

Mac glanced up from the island kitchen. "I don't believe you."

"Well, you should. You do live down the street from Langley." Clay walked over to the island and carefully watched Mac.

Mac turned around and picked up the carrots. "So how have you been?"

"We've already covered that," Clay kindly told her.

Mac set the knife down feeling her nerves starting to get to her. She knew Clay was up to something, but didn't know what. "We haven't spoken since Italy. You are not here for a friendly visit, I know you too well, Mr. Webb."

Clay decided to give up. "You're right. I need your help with an assignment."

"No," Mac quickly said.

"You don't even know what it is, yet."

"I don't need to, my answer is no."

"Sarah," Clay softly said. "Will you at least let me tell you about it?"

"No, because in the CIA handbook the moment you tell someone about an assignment is the second they are signed up, whether they want to be signed up or not," Mac told him as she picked up the knife and started to cut the carrots again.

Clay ignored her. "We think we have a lead on Sadik."

Mac lifted up the knife and used it to point at Clay. "Get out of my house."

"I need your help in getting him."

"I am not a member of the CIA and I'm not helping you again."

"It would only be for a week or two."

"Clay, I speak several languages. How many of them do I have to use before you understand that my answer is NO?" Mac asked as her temper grew.

Clay ignored her. "We have evidence he is coming to the United States and he wants revenge on you and Harm. He is going to come after you, Harm, and Ty."

Mac slammed the knife down and stepped away from the island. She stood directly in front of Clay and stared him down. "You do not come into my house and tell me a deranged terrorist is going to hunt my family down. You work for the God damn CIA. I am not some lackey of yours. Get the hell out of my house, before I throw you out," Mac told him in a steady voice as cold as steel.

Clay looked into her eyes and only saw the look of a mother protecting her family. He went to open his mouth, but Ty gave a solid scream and the side door from the garage opened and Harm's voice filled the room. "Mac, I'm home."

Harm walked into the kitchen to see Mac staring Clay down and his son starting to cry. He picked Ty up and quickly walked to Mac and Clay. "Mac, is everything okay?"

"Clay was just leaving," Mac responded with no emotion in her voice.

Harm looked at Clay. Clay took a deep breath and turned to Harm. "You have a beautiful son, Harm. And a very nice house."

"Thank you, Clay," Harm said in a confused voice as Ty started to calm down.

"Sarah's right, I was just leaving. I'll just show myself out." Clay started to walk out of the kitchen. "Think about what we talked about, Sarah." A few seconds later the sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard.

Harm watched as Mac closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Mac," he calmly said.

"Don't ask me about it, Harm," Mac stopped him. "Not yet."

With that Mac left the room. Harm went to call after her, but he heard the sound of her feet going upstairs then her bedroom door slamming. He looked down at Ty who had finally quieted and then glanced around at the kitchen. He had no idea what had happened and wanted to know.

**CIA Headquarters**

**Langley, VA**

**8:12 PM**

'My family' those words of Mac's kept running though Clay's head since he left Mac's house. He opened a file in front of him and started to look down it. The top of it read. 'Case 4587 Kraussman. CIA Operative Harmon Rabb with the assistances of Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. JAG'

"Your family, huh Sarah? How close are you and Harm?" Clay muttered as he started to read the file in front of him.

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**8:25 PM**

Harm knocked on the outside of Mac's bedroom door. "Mac."

Mac stood up from her big comfy chair in the sitting area and opened the door. Harm gave her a half smile and stepped into the room as she walked back to the chair.

"I brought you some dinner." Harm showed her the plate with a piece of rosemary chicken, glazed carrots, salad, and a dinner roll. "I waited and figured you wouldn't be coming down. So I thought I would bring it up."

"You didn't need to. I'm not hungry," Mac said in a very small voice.

Harm set the plate on the reading table next to the chair and sat down on the matching overstuffed ottoman. "You need to eat something. The chicken was perfect." Harm gave her a soft look.

Mac gave him a half smile. "I'm sorry I left you with the mess in the kitchen."

"It wasn't too bad. Ty and I had a very good dinner." Harm shrugged and gave her a smile. "He liked the glaze on the carrots."

"You gave him a carrot to eat?"

"No, just to suck on. He didn't even spit it up on me later."

Mac chuckled softly. "It's still early."

"Yeah, it is," Harm agreed, and then he decided to ask the serious question. "Do you want to talk about why Clay was here?"

Mac exhaled deeply. "He wanted my help on some assignment and I told him no. He wasn't taking no for an answer."

Harm suddenly felt the need to protect Mac. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Mac grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. "No, I told him no and if he asks again I'm going to tell Kershaw about it."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Harm accepted her answer and decided to change the topic. "Will you eat something?"

Mac looked at the plate. "Maybe the roll."

"Good, when you're done we can give Ty his bath and read him a story before bedtime." Harm smiled.

"I'd like that." Mac took a bite of her roll.

Harm then looked right into her eyes. "Mac, you know if something is bothering you, you can come to me. Right?"

"I know, Harm. And the same thing goes for you, too," Mac informed Harm as she picked up a carrot and ate it. "These are good."

"Hey, Ty likes them. They couldn't be that bad," Harm said as Mac laughed.

**1:45 AM**

Mac rolled over in bed for the tenth time in six minutes. After she ate her dinner with Harm's company they gave Ty a bath and read a story to him. Of course, Ty wouldn't go to sleep until they turned on the airplane mobile and Harm sang him a song. After Ty was asleep, the two crept out of his room and said goodnight in the hallway. Harm gave Mac a goodnight's kiss on her cheek and a hug which lasted a few seconds more then the usual. Harm went into the den and started to review for his case, while Mac took a bath. After her bath she curled up in her bed with a book.

Sleep had yet to find her. Clay's words kept circling through her head. Then the things she went through while in Paraguay came back to her. It had been over a year and a half and it was starting to haunt her. She wasn't going to let it get to her. She needed to let go of it, before it hurt her and before she hurt the people she loved.

She got out of bed and walked down to Ty's room. She checked on him; he was asleep and looked like he might actually make it through the night. She walked out of his room and looked down at the halfway closed door to Harm's room. Mac walked down to it, she leaned into the doorway and saw Harm asleep. The blanket had slipped down to his waist and the moon was reflecting off his chest and the burgundy sheets.

Mac didn't know what she was doing till she walked up to his bed and lifted his blanket to cover him. Harm felt the motion of the blanket and woke up. He looked up to see Mac pulling the blanket.

"Mac."

"Go back to sleep, you kicked off your blanket," Mac told him in a quiet voice.

Harm looked at her face and could see she hadn't slept. He scooted over in his bed and lifted the blanket. "Come on."

Mac looked at him and moved into the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder and Harm wrapped his arms around her. "If you want to tell me anything, Mac, I'll listen."

Mac rested her hand on his chest above his heart. "You're my best friend and I love our son."

Harm left one arm around her waist and moved his other hand to lift hers off his chest. He lifted her palm to his lips and gave it a kiss, then returned it back to his heart with his hand holding it there. "You're my best friend and I love our son."

Harm fell silent and was about to ask Mac something. He looked down at her and noticed she had already fallen asleep. Harm kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too, Sarah."

**End Part 9**

* * *

_Carol – Hey, Michi. I just thought of something._

_Michi – What?_

_Carol – They already know what we decided to do._

_Michi – How do you figure?_

_Carol – Check the new calendar._

_Michi – Oh....it's Monday. Got ya._

_Carol – Yeah. So we should tell them the good news._

_Michi – Can I do it?_

_Carol – Okay, but the next good news I get to share._

_Michi – Yeah! I get to give the good news. (pauses) The good news is we got a lot back from our beta reader and we're hoping for the rest soon. So we are going to be posting on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday now. Once we get everything we'll go to daily post._

_Carol – I think they are happy now._

_Michi – I think so, too._


	10. Part 10

...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 10/24  
Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**December 22  
JAG  
2:30 PM  
**  
"Enter," he called through the door when Mac knocked.  
  
"Hey." Mac smiled as she walked in.  
  
"Can you give me a hint on how to beat Sturgis on the Kipler court marshal?" Harm asked as he lifted his nose out of the open law book in front of him.  
  
Mac thought for a minute. "Insanity on the part of counsel."  
  
"Not funny," Harm chuckled at her. "The case is not going my way and I think my rabbit hat is empty."  
  
"Get a new hat," Mac suggested. "I came to tell you I'm going to pick up your parents and Sarah from the airport."  
  
"And I'll pick Ty up after work."  
  
Mac placed an envelope of developed pictures on his desk. "What are these from?"  
  
"Thanksgiving at Sarah's," Mac told him. "I forgot to bring them home last night."  
  
Harm opened the packet and laughed at the first photo. It was one of him and Ty asleep on the couch. "Cute."  
  
Mac grinned. "I thought so too. I put the double copy on the fridge."  
  
"I thought you said you didn't bring them home last night."  
  
"I did." Mac gave him a second to put her words together but he didn't know what she was getting at.  
  
"Do you want me to fix dinner?"  
  
"Nah, I'm sure Sarah will want to cook since she said you've gotten too skinny for her taste."  
  
"No problem, I love her cooking."  
  
"Okay, see you at home." Mac smiled and stood to leave.  
  
"See you then." Harm smiled back as she left his office. Harm looked at the law book, before he decided the pictures in his hand would be nicer to look at.  
  
For Thanksgiving Grandma Sarah invited them to join her. So the day before Thanksgiving they finished up at JAG early, packed the car and Ty, and drove to Belleville. The drive wasn't too bad and Ty slept most of the way.  
  
Sarah was awake when they reached the house. She hugged and kissed her three visitors and held Ty as Harm and Mac unloaded the car. Once that was done Sarah put Ty to bed as his parents ate a late dinner. A few days earlier she had one of the neighbor's boys unpack a crib from the attic. Then she borrowed some baby blankets and bumpers from a young couple from church, who had small children. She and a friend from church set up a room for Ty in her sewing room.  
  
Sarah smiled as she watched her great-grandson sleep in his crib. She thought back forty years and saw herself watching Harm sleep in the same crib. Then she laughed as she thought back to her Harm sleeping in the same crib. She carefully looked at Ty and sighed as she realized Ty slept just like her two Harm's.  
  
Harm fondly looked at a picture of his grandmother and Ty sitting in the rocking chair in the living room. She had told him about watching Ty sleep and she made him tear up when she said, "Your father would be so proud of you."  
  
Harm continued looking through the photos and remembered the holiday weekend. Mac helped Sarah make Thanksgiving dinner while Harm introduced his son to the holiday tradition of the football games, until he and Ty fell asleep. That was when Mac took the picture he saw earlier.  
  
However, Harm did get her back when Mac bundled Ty up and they went for a walk around the farm. She and Ty were sitting underneath a tree and she dozed off. Harm stared at the picture in front of him and had to smile at the way Mac looked so relaxed with Ty in her arms. The light was perfect in the picture as the sun shined off her hair and the auburn tints matched the fallen leaves on the ground. Harm took the picture and placed it on his desk leaning against his in-box.  
  
There were several pictures of him trying to get Ty to eat some of the food. Even though the little guy still preferred his formula and cereal, every now and then he would eat some soft food. He more or less just sucked on it. Harm laughed aloud as he looked at the yuck-face on Ty as he was forced to eat some cranberry sauce.  
  
The next picture stopped Harm's laughter; it was of himself and Mac. They were sitting on the couch half asleep in front of the fire. Mac was leaning against Harm's shoulder and his arm was around her. They looked perfect. Harm pulled the picture out from the rest and noticed the double print of it was missing. This meant that Mac must have the other copy.  
  
Harm closed his eyes for a second and recalled the three nights at his grandmother's house. He was to sleep in his father's bedroom and Mac took the guest bedroom down the hall. Sarah had told Mac it was cold in that room, but Mac said she could handle it. She thought she could, till about two in the morning.  
  
After being frozen despite the three blankets over herself, she walked down the short hall and into Harm's room. Harm remembered being woken up by Mac crawling into the bed with him. He made some comment about her joining him and she merely responded her room was too cold. He scooted over in the bed and the two of them fell asleep. The next morning they woke up wrapped in each other's arms. That was how they woke up every day of their vacation.  
  
"Are you daydreaming?" Sturgis joked as he walked into Harm's office.  
  
Harm looked at his friend. "Nah, just got lost in a thought."  
  
Sturgis gave him a knowing look when he glanced down and saw the picture of Harm and Mac asleep. "Must have been some daydream."  
  
Harm decided to change the conversation. "Did you need something?"  
  
Sturgis gave Harm a knowing smile. "Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that's a cute picture on the fridge."  
  
"What?" Harm asked wondering what in the world Sturgis was talking about.  
  
Sturgis chuckled at Harm's confusion. "You'll find out." Then he left Harm's office.  
  
Harm watched his friend leave. After about an hour he decided to get a cup of coffee. When he walked out of his office Harriet gave him a sweet look and he just stared in confusion. He walked into the break room and when he opened the fridge to get the milk he was surprised to see a picture on the fridge. Right there in front of him was the picture of him and Ty asleep along with a post-it-note that read, "Commander Sleepyhead and Son."  
  
Harm smiled and removed the photo from the fridge as a voice from behind said, "Return that photo to its place."  
  
Harm cringed slightly and placed the photo back. "Yes, Sir."  
  
AJ chuckled. "I think it's a good photo. Mac's more than happy to show it off."  
  
"But she didn't have to leave the post-it, Sir."  
  
AJ grinned and looked at the handwriting on the post-it. "Who said she left the note?" With that AJ left the room.  
  
Harm looked back at the note and realized that it wasn't Mac's handwriting. It was Ty's eldest godfather's handwriting.  
  
**Harm and Mac's House  
McLean, Virginia  
9:15 PM  
**  
As predicted Sarah did cook dinner for the family and Trish took care of Ty all night. She was currently putting Ty to bed as Mac and Sarah talked in the living room. Harm and Frank were in the basement enjoying a drink and spending time together.  
  
"How are you and Mac doing?" Frank asked.  
  
"Good. She's a great mom," Harm stated with pride.  
  
Frank took a second and decided not to beat around the bush. "Have you told her about the annulment yet?"  
  
Harm sighed heavily. "No." Frank stared at Harm and was about to ask why, but Harm started talking. "I'm not sure how to bring it up. I know I need to tell her, I'm going to do it after the holidays."  
  
Frank raised an eyebrow. "Which holiday?"  
  
"New Years?" Harm suggested.  
  
Frank shook his head from side to side. "Son, I don't want you or Mac to get hurt."  
  
"No matter when I tell her one of us is going to get hurt. I don't want her taking Ty from me." Harm stood up and started pacing.  
  
"She would never take Ty away from you. She knows too much about you to do that."  
  
"I know," Harm admitted. "But it still scares me."  
  
Frank stood up and walked over to Harm. He put his hand on his stepson's shoulder. "Harm when the time is right you'll tell her the truth, just don't wait for the time when it's too late."  
  
"I know, Frank."  
  
**10:45 PM  
**  
"Ty is so wonderful." Trish smiled to Mac as the adults sat in the living room with the Christmas tree lighting up the room.  
  
"He must get it from your side, Mac. Cause Harmon was a terror," Sarah stated half-joking.  
  
Harm stared at his grandmother. "I wasn't bad when I was a baby, was I, Mom?"  
  
Sarah laughed. "I was speaking about your father. He was constantly crying and fussy. You were a dream, that is, until you learned how to walk."  
  
"You mean run," Trish added then she explained. "He ran before he started to walk, always trying to catch up with the dog."  
  
Mac rubbed her forehead. "Why I am worried about my son?"  
  
Frank chuckled. "Maybe you should hope the Marine genes overpower the Navy genes."  
  
"I already do." Mac laughed with him.  
  
Trish was about to say something when she yawned. "Oh, excuse me. I shouldn't be tired, but I am."  
  
"It's been a long day, dear." Frank smiled as he took Trish's hand into his. "So what are the sleeping arrangements?"  
  
"We figured you and Mom could take my room, while Grandma takes the guest room," Harm explained.  
  
Sarah looked at her grandson. "So where are you sleeping?" She secretly hoped for the same arrangement that he and Mac used at her place.  
  
"The couch is a sleeper sofa," Harm explained.  
  
"Oh," Sarah tried to hide her disappointment. "Well, I think I'm going to call it a night." She stood up and said good night to her family and left the room.  
  
"Now, Mac, what are the plans for the holiday? Didn't you mention something about hosting?" Trish asked.  
  
"Usually the Roberts host Christmas Eve dinner, but this year Harm and I volunteered. We have more space and thought it would be nice to do," Mac started.  
  
"So since the two of you and Grandma are going to be spoiling Ty tomorrow, Mac and I were going to go to the grocery store after work tomorrow to get all the food. Then on Christmas Eve we could cook dinner, eat, then all of us are going to Chaplin Tuner's service," Harm explained.  
  
Trish raised her eyebrow at her son. "You two are going to cook and go to work on the same day?"  
  
"I was going to take a half day," Mac told Trish.  
  
Frank grinned. "I have a better idea. The ladies and I will go to grocery store tomorrow and do the cooking on Christmas Eve. This way you two don't have anything to worry about."  
  
Harm looked at Mac who was slightly surprised. "You don't need to do that."  
  
Trish chuckled. "Yes, we do. Sarah was already planning on cooking dinner Christmas day. She loves the kitchen and would hate it if she wasn't part of the cooking."  
  
Mac opened her mouth, but Harm put his hand on Mac's arm. Mac looked at him. "Don't even try to argue, Mac. Who do you think I got my stubbornness from?"  
  
Mac sighed. "Okay, the kitchen is all yours and Sarah's, Trish."  
  
"So how many are we expecting for dinner?" Frank asked.  
  
Mac read off the list and counted on her fingers. "The five of us, Bud, Harriet, Little AJ and Jimmy, AJ and Meredith, Sturgis and Varise, Chaplin Turner, Tiner, Big Bud and Mikey, and. I know I'm forgetting someone."  
  
"Coates," Harm told her.  
  
"So 16 plus 1 child, Jimmy and Ty don't need to be counted," Mac explained.  
  
"Well, just enough for twenty then, just to be on the safe side," Frank said.  
  
"I thought Tiner was off at OCS?" Trish asked.  
  
"He is, but he's in town for the holiday," Mac explained.  
  
"Oh," Trish said before she looked at Harm. "Harm, did you ask Tom Boone if he wanted to join us?"  
  
"He actually has plans. He's spending the holiday at his sister's," Harm told his mom as she yawned again.  
  
Frank stood up and pulled Trish up with him. "Come on Dear, you're too tired to worry about dinner. We'll take care of it tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Frank." Trish looked over at Harm and Mac. "Goodnight Kids."  
  
"Night, Mom, Frank." Harm smiled before Trish leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Night, Trish, Frank," Mac said as Trish surprised her with a kiss on her cheek as well.  
  
"Night," Frank said as he and Trish left the room.  
  
Harm leaned against the back of the couch and sighed. They sat in silence, before he noticed something. "It's nice being surrounded by family at the holidays."  
  
"Yeah," Mac said very non-convincingly.  
  
Harm turned to face her and saw she was watching the twinkling lights on the tree. "You okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Harm placed his hand on hers. "Try again."  
  
"I miss Chloe and Uncle Matt."  
  
Harm rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. "They miss you, too. But you have family here that loves you very much."  
  
Mac sweetly smiled at Harm. "I know." After a few moments Mac decided it was her bedtime too. "Okay, I'm going off to bed."  
  
Harm exhaled a heavy breath. "I think I'll go off to the couch, then."  
  
"You know we could share my bed," Mac offered, finding herself slightly surprised with her own offer.  
  
Harm suppressed a grin at the offer of sleeping wrapped around her. "Nah, the couch isn't too bad."  
  
"Harm, it's no trouble at all. My bed is better then the mattress on the couch. Chloe hated it the last time she used it."  
  
Harm gave her smile. "I'm tougher than a teenager."  
  
Mac chuckled. "Okay, fine. I just thought I would be nice and offer."  
  
"Well, offer appreciated, just not needed," Harm told her.  
  
"Okay, then goodnight." Mac said before she leaned over and gave Harm a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Goodnight, Mac." Harm smiled as she stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
**2:34 AM  
**  
Harm rolled onto his back and a spring on the mattress poked him. He then sat up and looked out the window and saw a light snow falling. He sighed. "This mattress is worse than the bunks on the Seahawk."  
  
He walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water, then he walked back into the living room. He lay back down on the bed and tried to find sleep, but it didn't come.  
  
Ten minutes later he closed the couch back up and left the folded sheets on top of the cushions. He quietly walked up the stairs. He checked to find Ty sound asleep with his blanket tucked around his little body. Harm leaned over and kissed his son's head. "Sleep tight, Buddy."  
  
He left the room and silently crept into Mac's bedroom. His breath got caught in his throat as he looked at her. He had been in this position before. It was just over a year ago. It was the night that changed their lives. A mental image of her naked body passed through his thoughts. He blinked and knew his memory of that night would always be there.  
  
Mac rolled over and the blanket around her slipped, part of Harm wished she was naked like she was that night. But she wasn't. He smiled and approached the bed as he recognized the cowboy pajamas she wore. He lifted the edge of the blanket and gently moved under it. Once he was settled he slowly exhaled glad he hadn't woken up Mac.  
  
Mac turned onto her side and slowly her eyes opened. She looked at Harm and he smiled back. "I'm warning you Sailor, stay on your side and I won't need to use my hand-to-hand combat skills."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Harm responded. Mac rolled over so her back was facing Harm. Harm closed his eyes and thought to himself, 'I didn't mind it the last time you used them.' After a few seconds he fell into a solid sleep.  
  
End Part 10 


	11. Part 11

...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 11/24

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**December 24**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**6:25 AM**

The morning sun hadn't risen yet and neither had anyone in the MacKenzie-Rabb household. Except for Benjamin-Andrew Tyler Rabb, who found himself hungry and in a wet diaper. He shuffled in his bed and didn't like that feeling either as his blanket got wrapped around his pajama covered legs. His little face started to scrunch up as little whimpers tumbled from his mouth. The little whimpers turned into full fledge cries; he knew that those sounds would get his parents up.

His parents were sound asleep in his mother's bed. Harm was spooned against Mac with his arm wrapped around her waist and his other arm under his head. Mac's hand was wrapped in his and their legs were intertwined.

"Are you going to get him?" Mac muttered as she turned more into her pillow.

Harm took a deep breath, "If we wait maybe Mom will."

Mac chuckled. "Sounds fine to me."

A few seconds later a woman's voice could be heard over the baby radio on Mac's nightstand. "Are your Mommy and Daddy trying to sleep in?"

Harm snuggled closer to Mac. "See, told ya' Mom would get him."

"Two weeks of diaper changes says Trish is kind enough to come in here and wake us up," Mac offered.

Harm listened to the radio and could hear the sounds of Trish changing Ty's diaper. "You're on." He grinned knowing his mother would never do that to him and Mac.

A few minutes later Mac's bedroom door opened and Trish's voice filled the room. "What would you two like for breakfast this morning, pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles," they both responded as Mac started laughing.

Trish smiled at the sight in front of her. "Okay, Ty and I will get started as you two get out of bed."

"Five more minutes, Mom," Harm whined.

Trish got an evil idea in her head, and before she could stop them, the words exited her mouth. "Now, Harmon. I'm sure Mac would want more than five minutes for you to ravish her. Lord, knows I always wanted more than five minutes from your father."

She quickly shut the door as Harm's voice could be heard down the hall. "Mooommmm!"

Mac rolled onto her back, laughing, and looked up at the red faced Harm. "Have I told you how much I love your mom?"

Harm looked down at the angelic face that was next to him. He bit back a smile and joined Mac with a few chuckles. "Good morning, Sunshine."

"Morning, Harm," Mac responded back, before Harm leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. The kiss caught her off guard, but it was too short for it to grow into anything. But it did ignite something inside both of them.

Harm pulled his head back and noticed a look in Mac's dark, expressive eyes. It was something he wanted to see again. It was something that would always pull him towards her. It was something that could get them in trouble. Harm blinked and the look was gone, as was anything that could have happened from that kiss.

"We've got a long day ahead of us," Harm said as he got out of bed.

Mac stretched in the bed. "We sure do."

**5:19 PM**

Harm walked into the house and looked into the living room. He grinned as he saw Frank sitting on the floor with Ty on his lap. He leaned against the doorframe and listened to Franks' conversation with his son.

"Now I'm sure your Daddy has told you, but you are a very special little boy. You've got your Mommy and Daddy looking after you. Plus me and your Grandma, and oh, do we love doing that. Your Great-Grandma thinks you're the best. But did you know you've got your Grandpa watching over you, too," Frank softly said to Ty. Ty looked up at Frank and kicked his feet and smiled.

"Yeah, his name is Harmon, just like your Daddy. He had to leave his family on this day many years ago, but you know I'm sure he's watching you right now. He's going to make sure that you're taken care of and that nothing bad ever happens to you." Frank took a few seconds and softly ran his hand over Ty's dark locks.

"We visited him today. Do you remember touching the pretty black wall? It was real quiet." Frank smiled. "That was until you decided it was time to let out a few friendly whines."

"He always does that there," Harm said letting his presence be known.

Frank looked over his shoulder. "I heard the door open; I just hoped it was one of the women leaving."

Harm moved over to the two on the floor and sat down next to Frank. He tapped Ty on the nose. "Are they getting to you?"

"Trish hasn't let me in the kitchen for five hours. Luckily when Mac got here she got me some food," Frank said, looking pathetic.

Harm chuckled. "They can't be that bad."

"Oh, yes they can." Frank smiled. "Mac's not too bad, but your mother and grandmother are in their cooking zones."

Harm grinned. "It's Christmas and we're surrounded by family. It doesn't get any better than this, does it, Frank?"

Frank fondly looked at his stepson. "No, it doesn't, Harm. There is nothing better than this."

Ty decided to agree by grinning and wiggling in Frank's lap.

"You like it, too," Harm said putting his hand out to Ty, who quickly grasped it. "Yeah, I like it, too. You also like having Grandpa all to yourself, don't ya?" Ty made a happy sound.

"I think he's glad to have Daddy home," Frank informed Harm.

"Nah, he was like this as I watched you with him, Frank. You're a good Grandfather to him," Harm sincerely told his stepfather. "You're the one who's going to mean the most to him in his life."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Harm. I think your Dad is going to be there too."

Harm took a breath. "My Dad has always been the driving force in my life. He's always going to be there. He taught me what he could. But you were there when I needed a father. You were the one who taught me how to drive, how to solve physics problems, and you're the one who's going to help me with my son. My Dad will always be with me but, Frank, you'll always be here."

Harm paused to look into Frank's eyes. "You've been more of a father than my Dad, just because you were there. I'm sorry for everything I did when I was a kid. And I can't make up for the way I treated you, but I can hope that you will accept my apology for everything that happened in the past."

Frank wiped a tear as it fell down his cheek. "I forgave you years ago, Harm. You're my son."

Harm softly smiled at Frank. "Thanks, Frank."

"You're welcome, Son," Frank said before Harm hugged him.

"I love you," Harm whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too," Frank got out before his throat choked up with emotion.

The two men broke apart as Mac walked into the room. "Good, you're home. Trish was about to call you."

"Sorry, I forgot to announce my arrival," Harm joked. "Should I say, Honey, I'm home?"

Mac walked up to the two men and looked down at Ty, who was now happily eating his fathers tie. "I hope baby slobber comes out of that."

Harm and Frank looked at Harm's tie. "Tyyyyy." Harm laughed as he removed the wet end of his tie from his son's mouth. "Santa is still watching you."

Ty just grinned in response.

Frank laughed. "I don't think that worked."

Mac looked towards the doorway into the dining room. She then handed Frank and Harm some cookies. "Here I got us some snacks."

Frank chuckled. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you, Mac."

Mac grinned. "I knew my troops needed some supplies. I'm thinking they will let you in the kitchen once everyone arrives."

"When's that?" Harm asked as he ate the cookie.

"I told everyone 7:15." Mac informed him.

"So Bud and his crew will be here at 6:55," Harm announced.

"Yep, but I haven't told Trish yet." Mac chuckled.

"Don't," Frank and Harm said at the same time.

"Mac, was that Harm I heard?" Trish called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Trish," Mac called back.

"Good," Trish said as she walked into the living room. "Harm, we need you to run down to the store and get some more milk and a three loaves of bread to go with dinner."

Frank grabbed Ty and stood up with Harm as he rose. Harm opened his mouth, but Frank interjected quickly. "Ty and I will go with you, Harm."

Harm looked at Frank to say something, but changed his mind realizing Frank wanted to get out of the house. "Sure. We'll be back in a few."

**Arlington, VA**

**Church of God**

**9:45 PM**

Chaplain Turner stood in front of the congregation and looked out upon them. He recognized the vast number of military men and women who had slowly joined him in the past years. He smiled as he looked at his son and Varise, if things went his way there would be a wedding next year.

He then looked at the Roberts family, he grinned as he looked at AJ Roberts who was sitting attentively, just like his father. During dinner he had convinced Bud and Harriet to bring the boys to the service. Bud was easy to convince, but Harriet was a little harder. After a few more minutes she accepted. He suppressed a chuckle as Jimmy slowly fell asleep in his mother's arms.

In the front row sat AJ and Meredith with their clasped hands together resting on AJ's lap. Meredith and the Chaplain had spent some time speaking with each other over dinner at Harm and Mac's about AJ's family, the JAG family that was. Each one of the people in his command were his children. Meredith laughed that even though she was unable to have children, the JAG family were now her surrogate children. She informed him she was still too young for grandchildren.

As he spoke his words of inspiration he looked upon the inspiration in Harm's life. Trish, Frank, and Sarah Rabb sat behind their pride and joy listening to the Chaplain's words. Sarah Rabb shook her head as she agreed with the good Chaplain.

Finally, Chaplain Turner looked upon Harm, Mac, and Ty. Ty was sitting on his mother's lap, his bright blue eyes wide as he listened to the Chaplain. Every now and then the little boy would wiggle and look around the room. He surprised everyone not for being awake, but for not being cranky. On his mother's knee Chaplain Turner saw a glimmer of hope. Harm and Mac's hands sat there holding on to each other's.

He smiled and ended his service with a prayer for all of their friends, family, and the service men and women who couldn't be with them tonight. He also extended a quiet prayer for the mess on the other side of the world to end quickly and peacefully.

Ten minutes later everyone was standing outside waiting for the parking lot to clear.

"Chaplain, another wonderful service," AJ said as he shook his friends hand.

Chaplain Turner smiled. "Thank you, AJ. I just deliver the material."

"Well, it's easy to see where Sturgis gets his passionate closing remarks from," Mac joked as she took Ty from Harm so he could button up his coat. "It was very nice, Sir."

"Thank you, Colonel. It was nice to see this little one in the congregation." The Chaplain picked up Ty's jacket covered hand and gave it a squeeze. Ty smiled and bounced in his mother's arms. "He is wide awake tonight."

"We're hoping the ride home will put him to sleep," Harm said as he shook the Chaplain**'**s hand.

The rest of the crew extended their thanks and Christmas wishes to the Chaplain, before they walked out to their cars. Frank, Trish, and Sarah stood by Harm's SUV and Mac's car. They had taken two vehicles so there would have been enough room for all of them.

Mac, Harm, and Ty walked down the steps. "We'll see you at home," Mac said as she turned to Harm.

Harm looked into Mac's eyes. "I want you and Ty to come with me."

Mac gave Harm a shocked look. "Ty went earlier with your family, and I already stopped by."

Harm gave her a soft smile. "I'm sure he won't mind seeing the two of you again. We can take your car, while Frank, Mom, and Grandma take my SUV home."

"Okay," Mac replied before Ty gave a cry of agreement causing his parents to chuckle.

Sarah and Trish were already settled in Harm's SVU. Frank, being the gentleman he was, opened the back door to help Mac put Ty in the car seat. He gave her an odd look when she didn't move towards the car, but he quickly understood.

Harm shook his head and Frank closed the door. "The three of us are going to the Wall," Harm announced. "We'll take Mac's car."

"We're a little tired, so we'll probably be in bed by the time you three get home," Frank informed them.

"We'll just see you at the house," Harm said.

"Drive safely," Frank said before he got into the SUV.

"You too, Frank," Mac called out as she and Harm walked to her car which was parked a few spaces away. Harm smiled at her and took Ty out of her arms to carry him to the car.

**10:05 PM**

**The Vietnam Veterans War Memorial**

Harm took his glove off and ran his finger over his Dad**'**s name. He stared at it then he looked over at Mac and Ty who stood a few feet away. Harm motioned and Mac stepped forward. Harm carefully looked at Mac's face. "Why are you nervous?"

"I feel like I'm stepping into something very personal to you," Mac admitted.

Harm grinned indulgently at her. "Don't. You're family." Then he looked soulfully into Mac's eyes and smiled.

He turned his attention to the etched black granite in front of him. "Hey, Dad, Mac and Ty are with me this year. It's been a very unusual year, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." He gave Mac a soft look. "Ty has been the best thing to ever enter my life, except for his mom. She's the one person that really understands me. She's the one who I never want to leave."

Mac's throat filled with emotion, she couldn't say anything but she smiled back at him.

Harm continued to speak. "This is the first year where I have everyone around me. Mom, Grandma, and Frank are at home. But Frank told me they stopped by earlier. You're a popular guy." He took a breath. "We miss you, Dad."

Harm fell silent and Mac carefully looked at him. "I'm going to visit a friend of Uncle Matt's." She carefully handed Ty to Harm, but before she left she ran her finger across Harmon Rabb, Sr. "Thank you, Sir."

Before Harm could say anything she walked about eight panels down and he watched as she located a name and softly spoke to it, like so many other visitors at the Wall. Harm turned his attention back to his father**'**s name as Ty did his usual happy cry. Harm chuckled and held his son closer.

"Dad, I'm going to need your help and just not with Ty. I have a problem with Mac. I love her and I'm still married to her, but she doesn't know that. I told Frank I would tell her after New Years, but I don't how I'm going to do it. She's going to hate me and I don't want Ty to get hurt." He exhaled a heavy breath. "I want to be her husband. I could use any and all help you can swing my way."

He glanced over at Mac and she turned her head and gave him a soft smile. He turned back to his father's name. "We better get going." Harm snapped to attention and with his son in his arms, gave his father a sharp salute. "I love you, Dad." He then joined Mac and they walked back to the car.

**End Part 11**


	12. Part 12

_Hey All,_

_This might make some of you were happy. But we have to up the rating for this part. But don't get to excited it's only going up to PG-13....PG-15. But at the end we have some news that's going to make you really excited._

* * *

...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 12/24

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**10:55 PM**

Harm and Mac worked together quietly to get their sleeping son ready for bed. Once he was in a fresh diaper and in his cozy pajamas, Harm placed him in his crib.

"It's weird putting him to bed when he's already asleep," Harm whispered to Mac.

Mac placed Ty's bunny in the corner of the crib. "His day has been longer than ours."

"Yeah, but he gets to take naps during the day, we don't." Harm told her covering Ty with his blanket.

"I don't know, sometimes in your office you look like you are napping," Mac retorted with a smile. Before Harm could say anything back she leaned down and kissed Ty's head. "Goodnight, Honey. Sweet dreams."

Harm placed his hand on Mac's back before he kissed his son's cheek. "Night, Buddy."

Harm moved to the door as Mac turned on the baby monitor. Then they exited the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"You ready for bed?" Harm asked.

"I was actually thinking about some cocoa and just sitting in front of the tree for a few minutes," Mac told him.

"Want some company?"

"Sure." Mac smiled

Ten minutes later the two were settled on the couch watching the lights on the tree flash back and forth. Harm had his arm around the back of the couch and Mac was resting her head against it. They slowly drank their cocoa and even munched on a few of the chocolate chip cookies Sarah had made earlier in the day.

"It's a nice tree," Mac said breaking the silence.

"Ty's got a lot to unwrap." Harm chuckled.

"We have a lot to unwrap," Mac informed him.

"I say we leave them wrapped and give them to him next year," Harm suggested.

Mac laughed. "I want a picture of your mother's face when you suggest that."

"I'll just tell her it's your idea," Harm joked.

"She'll never believe you."

"Yeah, I know. She likes you better than me," Harm said setting his empty cocoa mug on the coffee table. "Why is that?"

Mac finished her cocoa and set her mug down to join Harm's on the table. She broke the last cookie in half and gave part of it to Harm. "I'm not sure. Maybe because she can tell me the 'Harmon Rabb Junior Horror Stories'."

"That's probably it," Harm agreed with Mac as they both smiled.

They fell into a silence as Mac scooted closer to Harm, with her head resting on his shoulder. Harm held her closer his arms wrapped around her. They cuddled together and fell into a daze as the lights wrapped around them, creating mood in the room.

"Mac," Harm whispered breaking the silence, but not the spell they were under.

"Yeah," Mac said as her hand ran over the white cotton of his dress shirt.

"I meant what I said to my Dad. I'm glad you're here and I don't want you to leave. You are the best thing that ever walked into my life. And I couldn't image it without you or Ty."

Mac sat up and looked Harm in the eyes. The lights in the room gave both of them a soft glow. She saw them reflected in his eyes and the truth was staring right at her. "I know the feeling, Harm." She placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Harm asked.

"Promise," Mac told him, wondering what he was thinking that had him scared.

Harm leaned closer to her and gently captured her lips in a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Sarah."

Mac gave him a kiss after the words left his mouth. "Merry Christmas, Harm."

This time she initiated the kiss. It lasted slightly longer than Harm's. As it broke they started another one, which was longer and had a sense of longing in it. It brought forth another one, reigniting the kiss from earlier this morning. Within a few more short kisses they wrapped their arms around each other lost in the feelings they were creating.

Very slowly Harm pressed his tongue against the seam of Mac's lips. She parted them as a sea of emotion swept both of them away. They dueled with each other**'**s tongues and felt the deepest secrets the other held. Gasps of breath could be heard coming from each of them as the sounds slowly merged into moans.

Harm carefully pressed Mac against the cushions of the couch as their hands explored the material of their clothing. Mac placed a hand between them and started to unbutton Harm's dress shirt. The top two buttons were already done and his tie was gone, so she didn't have to unbutton too many before she moved her hand inside his shirt. She felt his upper chest and her hands tried to push the shirt off of him.

Harm enjoyed the feeling of Mac's hands and lips on his. He moved his mouth and lifted his head. His eyes opened as did Mac's, neither one of them cared about the consequences, they just needed this. Harm moved his hand and kissed her neck. A moan left Mac's mouth as he found the places he once explored. His tongue danced along her skin as his hands skillfully unbuttoned her shirt and pushed the silk off of her chest.

Before he could place sweet kisses across her chest, Mac pushed up on his shoulders. Harm lifted up and Mac pulled the tails of his shirt from his pants. She also removed the undershirt from the confines of his pants. Harm assisted her in her wants and very soon his shirts were on the floor.

Mac scrapped her nails across his chest, playing with the patch of hair in the center. As Harm moved back down to her, her hands moved to his back, running over his muscles and then down to his six, where she gave him a squeeze and a gentle nudge. The gentle nudge lead to his hardening member being pushed into her thigh, both moaned at the friction they were creating.

Harm's hands moved back to Mac's chest, with some careful moves Mac's shirt was on the floor. Harm's hands ran between the two of them and down to her soft legs. Mac untangled them and wrapped them around Harm. Finding the hem of her skirt Harm pushed it upward, causing her to spread her legs further for him.

His lips continued to mate with hers, the passion building in them. Their hands roamed freely across each other's bodies. Harm's hands found the back clasp to her bra and quickly undid it. The straps fell loose and he nudged it off of her. It fell to the floor in a tangle of material. Harm's hand then enclosed on one of the soft mounds underneath him. Mac bit back a moan as Harm's lips crushed against her.

Her hands skillfully moved to the front of Harm's pants where they fumbled but unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. She brushed her hand across his member, to which Harm left a small bite mark on Mac's collarbone. A sound between a giggle and a moan escaped Mac's mouth as her hands rested on his boxer-clad bottom, kneading the flesh beneath it. His hips dug into hers with only a few pieces of material separating them from the one thing they both wanted. Harm's lips moved to the top of Mac's breast.

He was about to run his tongue across her sensitive skin, when a sound from upstairs made both of them freeze. A door closed and footsteps could be heard walking across the hall. Then another door closed. Harm and Mac both looked up to the ceiling, praying that the steps wouldn't walk down the stairs.

Harm turned to face Mac and her face was filled with fear. He opened his mouth to say something but Mac beat him to it. "We need to stop." Before he could say anything Mac pushed up on his shoulder. He turned to his side and picked up his dress shirt. He put it on and did his pants back up. He felt the couch shift next to him as Mac fixed her skirt and put her shirt back on. She jammed the bra into her hands and tried to hold back the tears in her eyes.

Once they both were clothed, they sat there in a stunned silence until they heard the door upstairs open back up and the footsteps returned back to the room they left in the first place.

Mac looked at her hands and watched as they trembled. "Harm."

Harm's head snapped in her direction. "Yes."

She took a deep breath knowing these words would hurt both of them. "I think we... umm...need to just mark this up to getting caught up in the moment."

Harm knew what she was saying even though the words were barley whispered to him. "Yeah. Mac...I'm sor..."

"Please don't, Harm, both of us knew what we were doing. We just got lost," Mac told him before the word sorry could escape his mouth.

"Yeah."

Mac looked at the tree. "I'm going to head off to bed now, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Harm said as Mac exited the room. He listened as her footsteps softly padded up the stairs. He heard the door upstairs shut. He then placed his hands on his head. "What did we do?"

**12:05 AM**

Mac had finally stopped crying about twenty minutes ago. She could still feel Harm's lips and hands across her skin. They were burned into her memory. The way he tasted and felt. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She had promised herself this would never happen again. She wouldn't fall for him again. The sad part was she still hadn't un-fallen for him. She closed her eyes and wished sleep would find her or that she would wake up and find their time on the couch was just another dream.

"Damn it," she muttered.

A few minutes later her bedroom door opened and Harm walked in. He looked at the bed and knew this might not have been the best idea he had in the last few days, but he needed it. Mac's heart started to race as Harm walked past the bed and went into the bathroom. Three minutes later he reentered the room with a tee-shirt and his pajama bottoms on.

He lifted the covers and slipped into the bed. "Mac," he softly whispered. Mac turned her head and looked at him. "I promise not to do anything, but I just need to hold you tonight."

Mac shook her head then she moved closer to him. Harm wrapped his arms around her as she settled her head onto his upper chest. "Goodnight, Mac."

"Night, Harm," Mac said as the silence filled the room and their thoughts ran in the same direction. Both upset about what had happened, but wishing they could have finished what they started.

**End Part 12**

* * *

_Carol – Hey._

_Michi – Hey. (both stare at each other.)_

_Carol – What?_

_Michi – Are you going to tell them?_

_Carol – Tell them what?_

_Michi – You know...._

_Carol – Ooohhh. You mean about the request to only post once a week, so our friend can have the story last forever._

_Michi – I thought we decided not to mention that._

_Carol – (points and laughs) You're funny._

_Michi – (crosses her arms and stares at Carol) Don't make me get Shoe._

_Carol – (hurt look on face) I take it back._

_Michi – Well, are you going to tell or should I?_

_Carol – Okay...okay...geezz. (clears throat) Well, guys and gals we just wanted to say thank you so much for sticking with us and y'all are a great bunch. We just had to give a huge thanks to everyone who's been posting and mailing us. It means so much and we love you for it._

_Michi – Yeah, thanks a lot, but we do have more news too._

_Carol – We do?_

_Michi – (rolls her eyes) You know I'm starting to worry about the education system in America._

_Carol – (snaps her fingers) You and me both. Today I had a kid tell me the Pueblo Native Americans lived in igloos._

_Michi – (takes a breath) Okay, anyways. We wanted to let you all know that our beta reader has finished with the beta-ing and we will be starting to post daily._

_Carol – I knew that._

_Michi – Yeah. Sure. Right._

_Carol and Michi – Whatever._


	13. Part 13

_...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 13/24_

_Disclaimer - See part one for all important information_

* * *

**Thursday February 17**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**6:35 PM**

Harm pulled his SUV into the garage and got out of the car just as the garage door closed. He took a deep breath and opened the back door, grabbing his briefcase in one hand. He placed the briefcase on the roof of the car and started to unbuckle Ty from his car seat. Ty laughed and grinned at his father as Harm spoke to him.

"I know you're glad to be home. But Mommy's sick, so you can't play on her," Harm explained to his son as he babbled back to him. Harm chuckled and supported Ty in his arms. "I know. It's horrible that Mommy is sick, but you should have never given Daddy your cold on top of the one he caught from the Seahawk. And then why did you let me give it to Mommy?"

Harm closed the car door and grabbed his briefcase from the roof of the car before he and Ty walked up the few steps to the kitchen door leading to the garage. Once inside the house the two of them moved into the kitchen. Harm looked into the family room and found the couch empty, part of him hoping he would find the living room couch the same way.

Ty knew he was home and bounced in Harm's arms. "I know, home." Harm grinned to his son.

The two moved into the living room. Harm set Ty on the floor on his play mat. Ty giggled as he started to bat and grab at the small, brightly colored stuffed animals, which hung from the mat. Harm placed his briefcase under the small table and took off his coat, jacket, and tie. He walked over to the couch and softly chuckled.

On the floor next to the couch was a small trashcan filled with used tissues. A box of tissues sat next to it, along with an empty mug, and a water bottle. Harm looked at the mass on the couch and saw that Mac was passed out. She lay on her side, the blanket that was over her only covering her from the waist down.

Harm moved over to the couch and touched the blanket. He carefully moved it to cover Mac up, when she woke up. Her eyes blinked several times. "Hey," she softly groaned.

"Hey." Harm grinned back. "Did you sleep much?"

"For a while. Ty?"

"Playing on his mat." Harm pressed his hand to her cheek. "You're fever's down."

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to see the light at the end of this tunnel." Mac picked up the water bottle and took a sip before she sat up. "How was work?"

"Not too bad. I got Sturgis to settle out of court on the Sierra case."

"Ten years?" Mac asked as she wondered about the case she handed off to Harm.

Harm shook his head. "You'd be more comfortable if you were in bed. I know I like being in bed when I'm sick."

Mac rolled her eyes. "You also got this death-flu during the weekend and I had to take care of you. You whined more than Ty did."

Harm chuckled and was about to say something when the phone rang. "Hello," he said when he picked the phone up. Harm listened to the voice on the other end and handed it to Mac. "It's for you."

Mac took the phone from him. "Okay."

"I'm going to change and start dinner. Think you can handle some soup?"

"Sure," Mac said as Harm stood up from the couch and left the room. She turned her attention to the phone in her hands. "Hello."

"Hello, Sarah," Clay said with a smile on his face.

Mac felt her blood pressure start to rise. "Hello, Clay."

"How are you?"

"Sick, Clay. What do you need?"

"I need to speak with you about a mission."

Mac took a deep breath. "I told you in October that I did not want to be any part of your mission."

"I need your help on something else," Clay explained.

"Clay, I don't care what you need me for, my answer is no."

"I can get AJ to order you," Clay threatened.

Mac's stomach started to turn. "You could and I would refuse. My family is too important to me to let you screw it up."

Clay was silent for a moment. "Sarah, I know things that could be damaging to your family."

Mac sat up straight and felt her anger grow extremely high. "Stay away from my family, Mr. Webb, or you will live to regret it."

Clay ruefully chuckled. "Are you threatening me, Sarah?"

"No, Mr. Webb, I'm taking a page from your book."

"We will be talking later, Sarah. I hope you feel better. Goodbye." Clay hung up the phone before Mac could respond.

Mac hit the 'end' button on the phone and set it on the end table. She held her head in her hands and wondered what was wrong with Clay. She heard a small laugh and a tear of Velcro. She turned around and looked towards the sound. Ty was lying on his back with an animal from his play mat in his mouth, his feet kicking in the air. Mac smiled at him. "I hope you stay this way. Innocent and sweet."

**CIA Headquarters**

**Langley, VA**

**7:10 PM**

Clay looked at the papers in front of him. He slid the documents into the mailing envelope and addressed it. After the thick envelope was ready, he put his coat on and grabbed his briefcase. He picked the envelope and carried it out to his secretary. "Laurie, can you make sure this makes it into the mail."

Laurie took the package from her boss. "Yes, Sir."

"Thank you and have a good night."

"You too, Sir," Laurie smiled as Clay walked out of the office and towards the elevator.

**Tuesday February 22**

**SEANAV Office**

**Washington D.C.**

**7:34 PM**

"Sir, this just arrived for you," Mary Anderson said as she entered Secretary Sheffield's office.

Sheffield took the thick envelope from Mary. "Thank you, Mary."

"Is there anything I can do for you before I leave for the night, Sir?" Mary asked with a smile.

"No, Mary, have a good night."

"You too, Sir," Mary said before she left the office.

Sheffield slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the many papers inside. The letterhead of the paper on the top caught his attention. He then read the handwritten note. 'Thought you might find this interesting.' Sheffield slowly started to read the papers inside the packet and felt his temper grow as he learned the new information.

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**8:20 PM**

"Mac, are you sure it's no problem if we stay a few days," Trish asked as she and Mac enjoyed a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"Trish, it's no problem what so ever. Harm's changing the bedding in the guest room for you and Frank. He just washed his bedding this weekend, so his room is ready for Sarah."

"But you're just getting over your cold."

Mac turned and faced Trish. "Trish, it's no problem. You couldn't control the weather. And I know Harm feels better knowing that the three of you are here and not driving through Pennsylvania in that snowstorm they're getting."

"We had just planned on stopping by for dinner."

Mac chuckled. "I know, but then Frank turned on the Weather Channel, and Harm went into protective-mode."

"Protective-mode, is that what you call that?" Trish laughed.

"You should have seen him when Ty got sick. You would have thought Ty had some life-threatening illness."

"He probably acted the same way when you got sick."

Mac blushed slightly, knowing how sensitive Harm was towards her while she was sick. "He did; it kind of made me glad that I got it during the week."

Sarah Rabb walked into the kitchen at the sound of Trish and Mac's laughter. "And what are you two talking about?"

"Harm," Trish responded.

"Good topic. Anything interesting?" Sarah asked as she sat down at the table.

"No more than usual," Trish stated.

"Mac, you're sure you don't mind Harm bunking with you? I could take the couch." Sarah asked already knowing the answer.

Mac sighed. "Sarah, if you took the couch Harm would blow a gasket. It's no problem."

"Besides they did it at Christmas, it's no problem," Trish said.

"Who did what at Christmas?" Harm asked as he walked into the kitchen on his way to the washroom with sheets in his arms.

"You and Mac slept together," Sarah said.

Harm stared at the women. "Do I want to comment?"

"If you do there is a very nice tub in my bathroom you can sleep in," Mac warned him with a small grin.

Harm grinned back and decided to stick to a safer topic. "Should I start this load or do it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, then we can toss the towels into it as well," Mac responded back to him.

"Got it." Harm turned and took the sheets into the washroom.

Frank came into the kitchen holding a wide-awake Ty in his arms. "This little guy wants his mommy."

Mac stood up and took Ty from his grandfather. "Why are you still up? Huh." Ty just smiled and patted his mother's arm before he buried his head in the crook of her neck. "Oh, you just wanted some loving. Is that it?" Mac lifted Ty above her head and looked up at him. "Is that it?" She brought him back into her arms and he snuggled back into her neck and held on to her.

Trish, Frank, and Sarah smiled at the scene between mother and son. Trish then looked towards the doorway of the washroom and saw her son staring at Mac. Harm's face was covered in pride and his eyes were devouring Mac with love. His heart was overfilling with emotion as he watched Mac being the perfect mother she was.

Trish glanced over at Sarah and she too was looking at Harm. The two women shared a small smile as they realized that Harm was just watching Mac without a care in the world. Sarah moved in her chair and it screeched across the floor, thereby breaking Harm's spell around Mac.

He blinked and walked over to the table and sat down. "So, Grandma, you were going to tell us about your cruise?"

"Yes, I was." Sarah smiled as she thought about her cruise to Jamaica and to the Bahamas. She ended up staying in the Bahamas for a few days with Trish and Frank, before she went back to the cruise. When she docked back in Norfolk, Trish and Frank met her there. Then the three drove up to Harm's and Mac's for dinner.

Sarah started to tell her family about her time on the islands. As she spoke, Harm moved next to Mac, who was now leaning against the counter top. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Mac leaned her head against Harm's shoulder as Ty snuggled against his mother and slowly fell asleep to his great-grandmothers voice.

**11:15 PM**

Mac stepped out of her bathroom dressed in her flannel PJ's as Harm walked into the room with his uniform in hand. "Ty's okay?"

"Out like a light. Mom, Frank, and Grandma are going to take him out tomorrow." Harm hung his uniform up in Mac's closet. "We'll need to call daycare and tell them not to expect him."

"Good, I have to get in early tomorrow and prepare for court," Mac said as she got under the covers in her bed and checked to make sure Ty's monitor was turned on.

"Did you not finish up before dinner?" Harm asked as he slipped into the bathroom with his pajama bottoms and t-shirt.

Mac rested against her pillows. "I did, but you know how tenacious Bud's been in court lately."

"Yeah, Sturgis is just as bad," Harm commented before he started to brush his teeth.

"How's your case going?" Harm stepped out and shrugged his shoulders as he continued brushing his teeth. Mac chuckled at the sight. "That good?"

Harm walked back into the bathroom, finished his teeth and took care of other needs. A minute later, he walked into the bedroom. "The case is going okay; I'm just waiting for Sturg to pull something out of his bag of tricks."

Mac chuckled. "You mean someone else besides you has the right to use a bag of tricks in the courtroom?"

Harm slipped into bed next to Mac. "You're not funny."

Mac just chuckled more and shut off the light next to her causing the room to fall into darkness. Harm moved next to Mac and lay on his side. Mac looked over at him. Harm placed his arm across her waist and Mac rested her hands on his arm.

"Good night, Harm," Mac said before turning her head and giving him a soft kiss.

"Night, Mac," Harm said as they broke their goodnight kiss. They both settled down and fell asleep.

**Wednesday February 23**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**6:20 AM**

Harm tried to roll over in bed, but found himself pressed against the softest body he'd ever felt. His eyes opened and focused on Mac. Her head was on the pillow they both were sharing. Their bodies were wrapped around each other and their legs were intertwined. Harm closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the smell of Mac's lotion and perfume filling his senses.

He moved his head and gently kissed her forehead. The silky feel of her skin wasn't enough. He moved down to her cheeks, nuzzled his nose there, and left a soft kiss in his wake. He didn't know what came over him, but he found his own lips caressing Mac's. At first, there wasn't any motion from Mac, but very slowly, Mac responded to his lips on hers.

Within a few short seconds their bodies, hands, and mouths were attacking each other. Neither fully aware of their proximity to each other, Mac awoke to find herself in a position she honestly didn't mind. Harm had moved and pressed her against the bed. Her legs were under Harm, but fully feeling him. She moaned and they both realized what they were doing, but still they didn't stop.

Harm's mouth worked down Mac's neck, while his hand worked under her pajama top. Once her breast was firmly in his hand, his other hand cupped her face and gave her a kiss, which would remain in her thoughts for the rest of the day, and maybe the rest of her life.

Mac shifted a hand beneath Harm and ran it across his stomach. They both ached for her to touch him. She took her hand and flirted with his waistband. She lifted the edge and scooted her hand across his stomach and onto his bottom. She grasped at him and Harm pressed himself into her, letting her feel how much he wanted her.

Their lips and hands enjoyed each other. The only words spoken were moans and each other's names. Harm unbuttoned the top two buttons of Mac's PJ top and suckled on her soft skin. He moved his mouth towards her breast and was about to work his way towards her erect nipple when the sound invented by Satan interrupted them.

They both lifted their heads and looked on the nightstand. Suddenly both of their hands were slapping at the buzzing alarm clock. Once it was shut off, they looked back at each other, the mood shattered but still alive.

Harm stared into Mac's passion filled eyes, "Don't tell me to forget that."

"Don't agree with me by saying we got lost in a moment," Mac told him.

Harm still remained on top of Mac. He wanted her to understand everything that was going through his head. "I want to talk about this."

Mac moved her hand to his cheek. "We need to. But we don't have enough time right now."

Harm looked at the baby monitor and knew Ty would be up soon. For six months, this kid had his schedule, and at times, it was very annoying. "I know. Tonight after work, we're talking, okay?"

"Okay," Mac said before Harm leaned down and kissed her lips, one last kiss before they started their day. He pulled back and smiled. Mac grinned at him. "Why don't you take your shower first?"

"Okay." Harm rolled off her and found himself still ready for her. "I'll save you some cold water."

Mac laughed as he got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Thanks."

**JAG**

**1:23 PM**

"Sir, the SECNAV is here to see you," Jen said with her voice filled of nervousness.

AJ looked up from the file on his desk. He was about to say something when Sheffield walked into the room with a look of rage on his face. AJ stood up, but Sheffield waved him down. AJ looked at Jen. "That will be all, Coates. Close the hatch."

"Yes, Sir," Jen said as she walked out of the office and closed the door behind her.

"How are you today, Sir?" AJ asked.

Sheffield placed some papers into AJ's hands. "Read those and tell me how my day is, AJ." AJ picked up the papers. "I got those last night form a source. I checked them this morning; they're real."

AJ took a few minutes and looked over the papers in front of him. 'This isn't good,' was his only thought. "Sir, I..."

"I want to see them, now," Sheffield demanded.

"Yes, Sir," AJ said. He hit his intercom button and as soon as Jen picked up AJ cut him off. "Coates, get me Rabb and MacKenzie ASAP."

Coates knew this was not a good tone for the Admiral. "Yes, Sir." Jen quickly stood up and went into the bullpen. She spotted Harm talking to Sturgis outside his office and Mac giving Harriet something.

She moved towards them. "Commander Rabb, Colonel MacKenzie." Harm and Mac turned to face Coates. "The Admiral would like to see you two, ASAP."

Harm and Mac exchanged a look of worry. "Do you know about what, Jen?" Harm asked.

"No Sir, all I know is that the SECNAV is in there and they are not happy, Sir," Jen informed the two as they walked to AJ's office.

Harm knocked on the door and at AJ's 'enter,' he and Mac walked in and stood at attention. As the door shut behind them, AJ and Sheffield stood in front of both of them. AJ looked at Sheffield and waited for his boss to say something. He didn't have to wait that long.

"When were the two of you planning on informing the Navy about your marriage?" Sheffield asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

**End Part 13**


	14. Part 14

AN - Underline means on the phone.

AN – We made a minor mistake in the last chapter. The SECNAV should have been Sheffield, not Nelson. Thanks to Hieros Gamos for pointing that at. We thought we got those little things. Thanks.

* * *

...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 14/24

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**JAG**

**1:27 PM**

Mac and Harm stood there staring at their CO and the SECNAV, their faces a mixture of shock, horror, and total confusion. The expression was somewhere between one from a surprise birthday party and a deer, right before the highlights nail it. They would have broken regs and stared at each other, but they didn't dare.

AJ crossed his arms. "Do you two have anything to say?"

They both remained quiet, not trusting their voices and not knowing what to say. Harm knew he was in trouble, and Mac was just plain confused. Sheffield looked at AJ, "AJ, I have a meeting. I expect this to be cleared up by tomorrow morning." Sheffield gave Harm and Mac one last look. "Sometimes it's best not to upset people who can bring you down." Then he left the office.

AJ watched the door close and then he saw the confusion and shock in Harm and Mac's eyes. "I know it was part of the case you two worked together in Vegas." He picked up the marriage license. "Little Lost Love Chapel of Las Vegas." He sighed and sat down. "Sit down and spill it."

Harm and Mac sat down in the chairs in front of the Admiral. Mac took a deep breath. "We were trying to outrun Kassman's associates and ended up getting married by accident," Mac explained.

AJ looked at Harm and knew something else was under this story. "Did you two have any intention of getting married?"

"No, Sir," Mac answered and looked at Harm, who was still silent. "Sir, I don't know how the SECNAV found out about the marriage, but it doesn't matter. The marriage was, at the time, when the Commander wasn't in the NAVY. We also got it annulled at the time I was on my way to Italy."

AJ held the papers up in front of her. "The SECNAV's papers don't show that. There are no records that show it being annulled. You and the Commander are married."

"What? That has to be a mistake. I mailed the papers to the Commander, before I left for to Italy." Mac looked over at Harm and watched as he almost shrunk in his seat. "We're not married. Harm, tell him."

Harm took a deep breath and fear was etched on his face. AJ actually for once in life saw the look of shear terror in Harm's eyes. Harm cleared his throat and softly said, "I can't, Mac."

Mac was silent for a minute before she looked at Harm. "What? What do you mean you can't?"

Harm looked at Mac. "I never took the papers down to the courthouse," he admitted. He had to admit he felt slightly better knowing that she finally knew the truth.

Suddenly the room, and the JAG himself, cringed. "You what??!!!" Mac shouted at Harm as she felt complete anger and rage towards the man who was apparently still her husband.

AJ knew he had to do something. "Snap to!" He ordered. Harm and Mac quickly stood at attention. "This is neither the time, nor the place, to discuss this. Go home and come in tomorrow with an explanation and a decision on what we should do next." AJ ran his hand over his head. "I need to do some research, and after we talk tomorrow, I'll meet with the SECNAV and see how he wants to proceed." He took a deep breath. "Dismissed."

"Aye, aye Sir," Harm and Mac said before they turned and left the office.

As soon as they were outside AJ's office with his door shut, Mac turned and looked up at Harm. Her face was deadpan and Harm saw the rage and anger in her eyes. "Not one word, Rabb. I will meet you at home," Mac said in a monotone voice through a clenched jaw.

Harm just shook his head and knew that there would not be much rational talking once they got home. Part of him was glad they took separate cars to work this morning.

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**2:25 PM**

Harm and Mac had made it home, but did not make it past the kitchen when the fight started. Harm followed Mac into the living room where she proceeded to yell at him for not sending the papers in.

"Damn it, Harm, explain this to me," Mac demanded.

Harm took a deep breath. "Are you going to be quiet enough for me to explain, or are you going to yell at me as I tell you what happened?"

"Yes," Mac responded crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Harm glared at her. "I never wanted the annulment."

"We decided it was the best course of action," Mac informed him as their tempers started to rise.

"I signed the papers and left them with you. Why didn't you take care of them?"

"You are not going to blame this on me." Mac took a step towards him and he took a step back. "I mailed them to you with a note, telling you why I couldn't take care of them."

"Mac, it's all in the past. There is nothing we can do about it now."

"Like hell, there isn't. We could get charged and court marshaled," Mac told Harm as she started to pace the room.

"We're not going to get court marshaled," Harm told her.

"Harm, we're legally married and serving in the same unit without letting anyone know. Not only did you screw us, but you put AJ in one hell of a spot."

"Me. Hey, Mac, I'm not the only one involved here!" Harm yelled at her.

"Don't remind me," Mac muttered as her anger kept growing. She wanted to know the truth, but couldn't keep herself calm enough to hear it.

Harm took her mutter and the silence that followed as a sign, which the fight was slowing down. He took a step towards her and touched her arm. Mac jerked it away from him as if his touch burned her skin. "Mac," Harm softly said.

"So you just took it upon yourself to keep us married. Damn it!" Mac yelled at Harm.

Harm stared at her. "We're legally married, Mac. We can't get an annulment; our son kind of ruins that."

"I can't believe you did this." Mac took a few steps away from him.

Harm ran his hands over his face. "I didn't do all of it on purpose."

Mac stormed over to him. "All of it?"

Harm bit his tongue. "I found the papers a few days after I knew Ty was mine."

"So you've known for the past few months and you didn't tell me?"

"I want us to be married."

"We are not married."

"Like hell we aren't."

Mac took a step closer to him and was about to say something when Harm pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She was thrown off for a few seconds, but quickly found her ground. She pulled back from him and slapped him across the face.

The first sound after the smack was Ty who lets out a wail. Harm's hand went to his face and Mac turned around to see Trish, Frank, and Sarah standing there. Ty cried in Trish's arms. Mac glanced at the shocked faces of Harm's family, standing in the doorway of the living room. She didn't know how long they were standing there, but that didn't matter. She could tell they heard what was going on.

Mac felt the tears fill up her eyes. She had to get out of the house. She looked back at Harm, then quickly walked over to Trish and picked Ty out of her arms. She grabbed her coat and stormed out of the house.

Harm moved to follow her, but Frank grabbed his arm. "Let her go, Son. She has Ty. Nothing is going to happen to her. Right now the worst thing you can do is to go after her and make it worse."

Harm stared at his stepfather and knew he was right. He heard the front door slam and his heart broke into a million pieces.

Frank took a breath and had no idea what to do. Trish and Sarah shared a concerned look and wondered what had happened and where Mac was going with Ty.

"Harm, why don't we go into the kitchen and you can tell your mother and grandmother what happened," Frank suggested.

Harm shook his head as his world fell around him. The four adults went into the kitchen. Harm told them everything and to say Sarah and Trish were surprised was the understatement of the year. They stared at Harm and their jaws dropped as he told the story.

**McLean, Virginia**

**3:07 PM**

Frank drove the SUV down a street and found a small park, nestled at the end. He should have told Trish that he was going to find Mac, but he didn't. As Harm told the story to them, he left, figuring Mac couldn't have gotten that far; all she had was her coat and Ty. However, what he didn't know was that in the pocket of her coat were her keys, wallet, and cell phone.

He pulled the SUV off to the side of the road and looked at the map he had on the passenger seat. "Damn it, Mac where are you?" He looked up from the map and out of the passenger window. His view moved onto a nearby bench. "Thank you."

Mac sat on the bench with Ty in her arms. Tears rolled down her face as she held Ty to her chest. Ty was confused at why his mother was crying like this, but all he knew was that he was warm. His grandparents made sure they bundled him up before they took him out for the day earlier. His winter clothes kept him warmer than his teddy bear sleeper.

Mac was so caught up in her misery she didn't hear Frank walk up to her. "Mac." She jerked her head up and stared at Frank and fear filled her eyes. Frank quickly knew what she thought. "It's just me. Okay?"

Mac shook her head.

"Can I sit down?" Frank asked, knowing he would have to take this slowly. Mac shook her head again. Frank sat down next to her. Mac looked at her feet and noticed Frank had brought something with him.

Frank followed her eyes and he explained. "I figured Ty might need something. So I brought his bag."

Mac looked up at Frank, opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't. Frank pulled her into his arms. Mac went willingly, and he held her to him. His hands soothed down her back. "Shhh...it's okay, Mac. Just let it out." And she did. Mac let all of her anger slip out of her, and Frank just held on. He wished, he could take away her pain, but knew he couldn't. He kissed the top of her head and continued his whispering to her.

After about twenty minutes, Mac's sobs stopped. Frank pulled back from his hold on her so he could see her face. He reached into his pocket and offered her a handkerchief. Mac tried to smile and took it from him. He took Ty from her arms as she blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

Ty looked up at his grandfather and smiled. Frank kissed Ty's forehead and tighten the hood on his coat. Frank felt Ty's nose and was a little worried. "Mac?"

Mac looked over at Frank. "I know. But I can't go home, yet," Mac whispered.

Frank shook his head. "I passed by a coffee house. Why don't we go there? We can get a cup of coffee and something warm for Ty." Frank then sniffed Ty. "And it seems like he could use a changing."

"Okay," Mac's voice was barley above a whisper.

He picked up the baby bag, stood up and held Ty with one arm to him. He offered Mac his free hand. His heart lurched as he watched her smaller hand tremble before hers was placed into his. His body shivered as he wrapped her ice-cold hand into his. They slowly walked over to the SUV. Frank opened the car and Mac climbed in. Then he placed Ty into the baby seat. Once the three of them were in the car, he started it and turned the heater on full blast.

**Java Café**

**McLean, Virginia**

**3:35 PM**

Frank sat in a booth in the back of the café. Mac was in the restroom changing Ty and washing her face. He reached into his coat to get his cell phone and hit three on the speed dial. He waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello," Sarah Rabb said into the phone.

"Sarah, it's Frank," he said in a drained voice.

Sarah looked around the kitchen. Harm was at the table and Trish was running her hand across his back as he stared at the wall. "Where are you, Frank?" Trish's head snapped up at her husband's name.

"I left while Harm was talking to find Mac."

Sarah quickly cut him off. "Did you find her? Is she okay?" Harm looked over at his grandmother, knowing she was asking about Mac.

"I found her. She's upset, scared, and a little cold." Frank watched the restroom door, and hoped Mac wouldn't get upset at him for calling the house.

"Where are you?" Sarah asked as her eyes looked at Harm's pain filled ones.

Frank took a deep breath. "We're at a coffee house. Try not to worry. I'm going to get her to talk and then we'll come back to the house, once she's ready." Frank saw the restroom door open and Mac walk out. "Don't let Harm leave the house."

"I understand," Sarah said, knowing if Harm left to find Mac, it wouldn't do any good.

"I've got to go, now. Just tell Harm that Mac and Ty are fine," Frank said, hanging up his phone, before Sarah could say anything else.

**Harm and Mac's house**

**Same Time**

"Okay," Sarah said into the phone before she hung it up.

"Is Mac okay?" Harm asked worried.

"Scared, upset, and cold; those were Frank's exact words," Sarah told her grandson.

Harm quickly stood up. "I've got to talk to her. Where are they?"

Sarah looked at Trish. Trish stood up, knowing Sarah was going to need help controlling Harm. "She and Frank are at a coffee shop. Frank said you need to stay here; he's going to talk to Mac and calm her down."

Harm went to open his mouth, but Trish glared at him. "Don't even think about finding them, Harm. It won't do any good." Trish took his hand into hers. "Frank's good with people, let him talk to her first."

Harm looked at his mother, pain, fear, and desperation passed on his face. She pulled him into her arms and held onto her son. Sarah just watched, wondering what would happen to her grandson's family once Mac did come home.

**Java Café**

Mac sat down at the table after Frank offered to hold Ty as she drank her coffee. She looked at the cell phone on the table. "Did you tell them where we are?" Mac asked.

"I told Sarah we were at a coffee house and not to let Harm leave the house," Frank told her as Ty reached for the bottle of milk on the table. Frank picked it up and Ty proceeded to drink down the warm milk.

Mac's hands trembled at Harm's name. She looked down at her coffee. "Did he send you to find me?"

"No." Frank paused as Mac looked up at him. "I left while Harm told Trish and Sarah everything."

"Why did you leave, don't you want to know all the details?"

Frank knew these words might hurt Mac. "I already knew."

Mac stared at him. "What?"

Frank took a deep breath. "I overheard you and Harm talking after he was shot. When we were at Sarah's for Thanksgiving, I asked him a few questions and he told me everything. When he called and told me about you being pregnant we talked again. He promised me at Christmas that he would tell you everything after New Years."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know, Mac. Only Harm can tell you that."

"I know." Mac took a drink of her coffee and wrapped her hands around the warm mug. "I just don't understand anything right now. Why did he do this?"

Frank took a breath and touched one of her hands with his. "Mac, only Harm can tell you."

Mac looked up at him. "Does he hate me for hitting him?"

"I didn't talk to him, but I know he doesn't hate you." He wrapped his fingers around hers. "Right now, just focus on getting warm. When you feel up to it we'll go back to the house."

Mac shook her head. "You're a good man, Frank. Ty's lucky to have you as a grandfather."

Frank grinned and looked down at the baby in his arms. "No, I'm lucky to have Ty."

For the first time, since the SECNAV told Mac about still being married to Harm, she smiled.

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**6:45 PM**

Frank pulled the SUV into the driveway and looked over at Mac. They had talked and drank coffee for three hours at the café before they decided it was time to go home.

"Are you sure you're ready, Mac?"

Mac took a deep breath. "Yeah, I can't run away from this."

Frank shook his head and turned the motor off. They both got out of the car. Mac got Ty out of his seat and Frank quickly took him from her. "I'll go put him to bed, he looks tired."

Mac shook her head. They both walked onto the porch. Mac looked at the swing and walked over to it; Frank just watched her and walked into the house. When the door opened Trish quickly walked over to the door. "Thank God, you're home."

Frank gave Trish a smile as he closed the door. "How's Harm?"

"Scared. Where's Mac?"

"On the porch," Frank said as they walked into the family room, where Sarah was handing Harm a cup of tea.

Harm looked up. "She's home?"

"On the porch," Frank said.

Harm stood up and looked at Frank. "Does she hate me?"

"She's just confused, Harm." He glanced towards the doorway he just walked through. "Why don't you get your coat and go outside and talk to her? Don't yell back if she gets upset. Just talk to her and explain everything."

Harm shook his head. He stepped towards his stepfather and thanked him with his eyes. He then left the room and grabbed his coat off the rack by the door. Harm took a breath, opened the door and stepped onto the porch before closing the door behind him. Mac was looking at the tree in the front yard with her back to him.

Harm opened his mouth, but the sight of her slumped shoulder left him speechless and scared. He watched as Mac took a breath. "I don't hate you, Harm."

"I'm sorry, Mac," he responded.

Mac slowly turned around and looked at him. "I know, Harm. But why? Why didn't you tell me about the papers? I thought we promised each other, that we wouldn't do this to each other anymore."

"I know Mac, and I wish I could tell you why. I found the papers in my desk drawer the night after we told AJ about the baby. A few minutes before you came over for dinner, actually. The envelope was still unopened." Harm took a breath. "The day I came back from my last CIA mission I saw the envelope in the mail. I could see it was from you. I was so sure I would find angry words inside it that I didn't open it. So I put it in my desk drawer and just forgot about them."

"Why didn't you tell me about it that night? We could have talked about what to do. The annulment was null and void, but we could have gotten a divorce then."

"No!" Harm forcefully said, looking Mac in the eyes.

"Excuse me? What do you mean 'no'?" Mac asked wondering what he was thinking.

"I don't want a divorce. I want this marriage."

Mac stared at him and hoped she could explain. "Harm, this isn't a marriage, it never was one in the first place. Why do you want it to be a marriage anyway? You were the one who walked out on me that night. You left a note and told me it wasn't real for you. That hurt me, Harm. That night was very real for me and I thought we finally got to the point where we could be together, but you didn't want it."

Harm looked at her and put it together. "Wait a second. Is that what you thought the note meant? You thought that I meant the night we spent together wasn't real?"

"What else should I've thought, Harm?" Mac took a few steps down the porch.

"Mac, I didn't mean the night we spent together. God, how could I anyway? The night was how I always thought it would be. I meant our marriage. I didn't want to be a husband who was always out of country. I had a job where I would have been unable to tell you where I was going or for how long I would be gone. I couldn't even tell you what kind of job I had to do." He took a step towards her. "That night, I forgot everything around us. In the morning I got up and saw my phone. I knew I would have to go again. It wasn't right; I had no right to drag you into that kind of mess."

Mac sat down on the porch swing. She chuckled softly to herself before she addressed him. "You know, that's why I backed away from you every time you tried to get near me. But that night I knew I could handle it. Everything would have been better than not being with you at all. You should have talked to me first, Harm. But to just walk away and to leave that kind of note was the wrong way to handle it."

Harm sighed and looked at her. "I know. Believe me I know, now."

He looked at the empty spot next to Mac and motioned to it. Mac nodded her head and Harm sat down next to her on the swing. They were silent for a few minutes. Both wondering, why they kept screwing up their lives.

"So, what now? I mean, it's no longer just about us. There is this cute little boy upstairs we have to think about, too," Mac said breaking the silence.

"I don't want to lose this all, please don't take it away from me," Harm begged.

Mac turned and looked into his eyes. "Harm, I could never take this away from you and I don't want to. But you know as well as I do what we have to do here. We're both lucky AJ believes us. He's going to support us no matter what we come up with." Mac paused. "We just need to figure out what to do."

"I know what I want," Harm muttered

Mac gave him a confused look. "What did you say?"

"Umm... nothing, Mac." Harm thought for a second. "Sturgis told me about a TAD on the Patrick Henry. I think I should talk with the Admiral and ask for permission to take the assignment. Maybe we both need some time for ourselves."

Mac thought about the option. "How long will you been gone?"

"Thirty days."

"When would you leave?"

"If it's okay with the Admiral, Monday," Harm told her, hoping she would go with this idea. It would give both of them the chance to think without getting into each other's faces about what to do. "Is that okay with you? If you think it's not a good idea, I'll drop it."

Mac thought for a minute, and knew he had the right idea. "No, it's a good idea. Maybe it's something we both need at the moment. But Ty will miss his daddy."

Harm smiled softly at her. "And Daddy will miss him just as much. But we'll keep in touch, right?"

Mac returned a soft smile at him. "You bet. When he doesn't want to sleep, I'll have to call you for lullabies."

Harm grinned, knowing she would do it if she had to. He knew this was something that couldn't really hurt them. The only thing that could hurt them would be being near each other, especially considering he knew their ability to push each other's buttons.

They fell silent as they both considered what to do. A question popped into Harm's head. "Mac?"

"Yeah?" Mac said looking at him.

"How do you think the SECNAV found out about the marriage?"

Mac took a breath. "I have an idea."

Harm was about to ask her, but the door opened and Trish was standing there. "I'm sorry, but Ty's being fussy." They then heard a cry from Ty. Trish looked back into the house.

"We'll be right in there, Mom," Harm said. Trish shook her head and left them.

"Guess we're done here for now," Mac said.

"Yeah, let's go take care of our little guy." Harm stood up from the swing and looked down at Mac. "Want to try a lullaby?"

Mac stood up. "Wouldn't miss it." Then the two of them walked into the house to calm the upset baby boy.

**End Part 14**


	15. Part 15

...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 15/24

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Thursday February 24**

**JAG**

**8:15 AM**

Mac and Harm sat in front of AJ's desk and just stared at them. "Do you think this is the best idea?"

"Yes, Sir," Mac answered. "Both of us need to figure this out."

AJ nodded his head. He picked up a paper on his desk. "Commander, you do know this is a TAD as a JAG and not a chance to fly?"

"I understand, Sir," Harm said in an all-business-tone.

AJ signed the paper in front of him. "So, what am I to tell the SECNAV?"

Mac glanced at Harm and again answered first. "Sir, we think it would be best if you informed the SECNAV, that you're handling this by sending Harm to the Henry to allow both of us to check our options."

AJ folded his hands on his desk. "And what are those options, Colonel?"

"We're searching for them, Sir," Mac softly said.

"Sir, we have to consider Ty in this. We want what's best for him," Harm said to his CO.

"Good. At least I know the two of you are looking at the whole picture." AJ turned back to the businesses at hand. "Hand your cases off to those you can and tie up any loose ends before you leave. You report at 0800 at Andrews for your flight out on Monday." AJ handed the paper to Harm. "You're dismissed, Commander."

Harm gave Mac a sideways glance as he stood up, "Yes, Sir." He left the room.

AJ moved out of his seat and sat down next to Mac. "Off the record, Mac. How are you?"

Mac looked at AJ. "Worried about Ty."

"What options are you two looking into?"

Mac sighed and leaned back in her chair with a defeated look on her face. "I'm not sure. Harm said he wants to be married, but I can't do that with the way things are."

"Divorce?" AJ asked.

Mac sighed. "Probably, it seems odd to do. I mean, to divorce someone I was never actually married to, except on a paper."

"And not to mention the father of your son."

Mac was silent for a minute. "How do I keep screwing up my personal life?"

"I don't know, Mac. But you know Meredith and I will be there for you, for anything."

Mac gave AJ a grateful smile. "I know."

**Sunday February 20**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**10:12 PM**

Harm walked down the stairs into the family room where Mac was sitting on the couch, watching a movie on TV and then sat down on the love seat. "What movie is this?"

"Huh?" Mac said, looking over at him.

"What movie are you watching?"

Mac looked at the TV, slightly confused. "I don't know. It's just on," she laughed lightly and turned off the TV. "All packed?"

"Yeah." He looked at her. "You don't need to drive me to Andrews."

"Ty has a doctor's appointment at ten, so I have the morning off anyway," Mac informed him.

"You'll tell me how that goes."

"Of course."

Harm got off the loveseat and moved next to Mac on the couch. "I'm going to get daily updates?"

Mac chuckled. "As long as you check your e-mail daily?"

He leaned his head against the back of the couch. "I am going to miss him so much. I never thought something that small would have such control over me."

"I'm sure he's going to miss you like crazy."

Harm decided to take a chance and he looked into her eyes. "Are you going to miss me?"

Mac stared into his eyes and felt a wave of emotion pass through her. "Yeah."

He reached over and took her hand into his. "I'm going to miss you, too."

"I've gotten used to having you around. It's going to be weird cooking for one."

"You've done it before when I've been sent away for a case."

Mac sighed. "But this is different."

"It's thirty days."

"Yeah," Mac said softly.

Harm decided to take another chance with Mac. "Mac, do you think we could make this into a marriage?"

"This isn't a marriage."

"We're married."

"On a piece of paper, Harm. In life we're not."

"We had a ceremony."

Mac tried to make him understand. She put her hand on his cheek. "We had a quickie wedding in Vegas."

"It was still a wedding."

Mac took a breath. "Do you want to tell Ty one day, that we got married in Vegas and didn't plan on it? That we didn't even know we were getting married until we heard the minister pronounce us man and wife?"

"It was still a wedding," Harm repeated.

"It was, but it wasn't," Mac told him. He looked back at her with a confused look. "We didn't do it, because we loved each other. We did it to escape the bad guys. We didn't say 'I do.' We said 'yeah' and 'okay.' Our family wasn't there. We didn't wake up in each other's arms the next morning and profess our love. We didn't talk for six months and when we finally did talk, we yelled at each other. We agreed on an annulment and then it got caught up in our lives and became a mess."

"But what about the night we were together?"

"That night was wonderful, and I got the most wonderful thing in my life. That night was like a dream for the both of us, but it ended when I woke up alone. My heart broke when I read that note and looked at the signed papers." She carefully looked at Harm. "That night was a lot of things, but it didn't make us married. All it did was make Ty. That perfect little boy, who has both of us, wrapped around his little finger. We're not married."

Harm took a breath and knew what she was saying. "So, what am I to you?"

"You are Commander Harmon Rabb Junior and two other very important things."

"What?" he asked almost scared of her answer.

"The father of my son and my best friend. You're never going to be out of my life, Harm. You're going away so we can try to sort things out. You're not leaving forever, I won't let you," Mac added as the tears fell from her eyes.

Harm pulled her into his arms. "I'm going to miss you, Mac."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Harm," Mac said as she fell into his embrace.

**Thursday March 3**

**JAG**

**5:35 PM**

Mac took a stretch as she finished and reread her e-mail to Harm.

_Dear Harm,_

_Last night Sturgis and Varise stopped by. Ty really loves his Godfather. He was all smiles as he and Sturgis played. Varise and I sat in the kitchen and talked about things. I get the feeling, that there might be a wedding in their future; they really do make a great couple._

_They left around nine and Ty and I played for the rest of the night. He misses not having you around. He was fussy when it was time for bed, so I took him to bed with me and he still wouldn't calm down. Therefore, I tried something else. We went into your room and he passed out right away. I think next time I'll call you and have you sing to him. He liked that the last time we did it._

_Harriet and Bud are taking Ty home with them tonight. It seems that Ty and Jimmy are good buddies and even AJ likes Ty. He told Harriet that he likes Ty better than Jimmy, because he doesn't live with them. But I think AJ is use to Jimmy by now. So I get the night off, I'm thinking of having a nice long bubble bath and forgetting about things for the night._

_Well, I need to finish some things up. I do hope you learned how to open attachments. I got an e-mail from Skates and she said, she taught you how. Here's a picture of Ty with Sturgis I thought you might like. I took it right after Sturgis picked Ty up; I had just finished feeding Ty and told Sturgis to be careful. Your friend looked at Ty and said, "Hey, this is a new shirt." I snapped the picture at the moment when your son proved that he is destined to be a Marine. That's the second picture._

_Stay safe-_

_-Mac_

She attached the two pictures to the e-mail and left the office for the night. She was actually looking forward to the night alone. But part of her missed Ty already. She got into her car and looked at the baby sock that was on the back seat. It was navy blue and she sighed heavily, missing Harm.

Once she pulled out of the parking lot, she decided to go visit a friend before going on for the night. She had something to clear up.

**End Part 15**


	16. Part 16

AN - Underlined means on the phone

* * *

...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 16/24

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Alexandria, Virginia**

**6:10 PM**

Mac wasn't sure she should have come here, but she had to. She resisted coming here while Harm was still in town, and the past two weeks had passed so quickly. However, her anger was still there and she needed to get some answers. She was going to get them tonight, even if she lost a friend in the process.

She knocked on the outside door and waited for it to be answered. She heard a muttered 'I'm coming' from the other side of the door. The door opened and a very much disheveled Clayton Webb answered.

"Sarah, how nice it is to see you! Please come in," Clay said in a welcoming voice. Mac took a step into the house and Clay closed the door behind her. "So what brings you by?"

"I have a question for you," Mac said as she put her keys into her pocket.

Clay looked at her. "What is it?"

"Why did you go to the SECNAV about my marriage to Harm?" Mac asked, as she smelled the stenches of alcohol on Clay's breath.

"What?" Clay asked in surprise.

Mac glared at him. "You know what I'm talking about, Clay!"

"Sarah, I have no idea what you mean. You and Harm are married? Congratulations. I guess the better man won," Clay snidely said to Mac.

Mac took a step towards him. "Don't play stupid, Clay. I know you had a hand in this."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sarah," Clay lied, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're tense, would you like something to drink?"

Mac was fine, until Clay touched her. She grabbed his arm and spun him around. Then she shoved him into the wall with his arm pulled behind his back. "What the..." Clay started, before Mac added more pressure onto him.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up, Clay! How could you do this? Do you like to destroy other people's lives? Does it make you happy?" Mac asked as her anger grew.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sarah. Could you please let go of me!" Clay tried to struggle with her, but it was in vain.

"I'll let go of you, when I think it is time to let go of you. And don't play dumb with me, Clay. I know you were the one. You gave the SECNAV the information about my marriage to Harm. I would really like to know why you decided to try to destroy us like this. What did we do to you that made you so bitter?" Mac asked.

"What you did? You really want to know what you and your dearest Flyboy did? I'll tell you." Clay paused and took a deep breath, which was hard considering the wall he was pressed against. "Rabb can screw up as often as he wants and he always gets out of it. And you, as soon as your Harm was ready, you threw yourself on him. You dropped me like a hot potato. Is that the way to thank me for what I did in Paraguay, Sarah?"

Mac let go of him and took a few steps backwards. Her face covered in shock at his words. She thought about her words carefully as Clay turned around and looked at her. He held his arm to himself and rubbed it.

"You want me to thank you?" Mac asked as emotions she had buried started to steep to the surface. "There is nothing I could say or do to thank you for what you did in Paraguay. I've never forgave myself for putting you through everything down there. I was the one who wanted to go after Victor, but you shouldn't have. It was my decision, and I have to pay for it every night. Every time I close my eyes I hear you scream. I still have nightmares about being there and seeing you so full of pain. I can see you fighting against the pain." Tears rolled out of Mac's eyes. "Believe me, if I could make up for it, I would. But there is nothing I can do. I love you, Clay. I do, but only as a friend."

Clay looked at Mac and felt the pain in his heart grow as he saw her emotions. Part of him realized that he ruined her life three weeks ago. "There was never a chance for me, was there?"

"No. I'm sorry."

Clay knew he had hurt her, but he needed to know something. "You really love him, don't you?"

Mac looked at him. "Yeah, I do. I love him so much, that I know I have to let him go. He nearly lost everything because of me once before. I can't let that happen again."

Mac walked over to the door and opened it. Before she walked out, she turned to Clay and looked at him. "Alcohol isn't the right friend to help you, Clay. Please don't throw your life away like this. There are friends, who want to help. But you have to let them in. Goodnight." Then she walked out and closed the door.

Clay looked out the door as Mac got into her car. A tear fell down his cheek. "Goodnight, Sarah."

**Friday March 18**

**USS Patrick Henry**

**Indian Ocean**

**6:04 PM**

Harm never thought he would see the day where he would actually sit on his computer and wait for e-mail. But he was. He had another four days on this boat, and then he would go home to his family. Home to his son and to Mac. She had been really good for the past few weeks. Everyday there was an e-mail from her with something always about Ty. Pictures decorated his cabin and one of the walls in the JAG office. Skates stopped by daily to get what she called the 'Ty Daily.' Even the Captain was impressed to see Harm turn into the doting father. He welcomed him to the club by showing him a few pictures of his three kids.

Every morning there was a new e-mail from Mac. He loved the one from a few weeks ago; it had two pictures attached in it. One had Sturgis holding Ty and the other one had Ty spitting up on Sturgis. He had to laugh. Harm e-mailed Sturgis later with a note that read, 'that's what you get for telling a baby you're wearing a new shirt.' Sturgis sent him a note back that read: 'Damn kid, doesn't listen to orders. He must be your son.'

Harm was about to send an e-mail to Mac when the phone rang. "Commander Rabb."

"Hey, Harm." Mac smiled.

A smile grew on his face from ear to ear. "Hey. How are you?"

"Good. You?" Mac asked as she sat back in her chair.

"Great, I was just getting ready to e-mail you."

"Really?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, but talking to you is better. How's everything going?"

"Pretty good. I've got someone here who wants to talk to you?"

"Really, who?"

Mac moved her phone to the little baby boy, who was sitting on her lap. She whispered, "Say hi to Daddy." Ty giggled and buzzed into the phone.

Harm laughed at Ty's little sounds. "Hey, there, Buddy. Do you miss me?"

Ty looked up at his mother, who made a funny face, and he squealed into the phone.

Harm looked up at a picture of Ty and Mac, which sat in a frame next to his computer. "Yeah, I miss you, too. You're being good for Mommy, right?"

Ty squealed again and laughed. Then Mac took the phone from him. "Harm."

"What's Ty doing at the office?" Harm asked.

"There was a flu outbreak at the daycare, so Uncle AJ gave permission for Ty to come to work," Mac explained. "Harriet offered to take Ty for the day, but I decided to bring him in. I'm doing paper work all day."

"I'm glad you brought him in." Harm smiled, knowing this was a great way to end his day. "I can't wait to come home."

"We need to talk once you get home, too," Mac stated, mentally hitting herself for bringing the topic up.

"I know, and we will. I'll be home on Tuesday. Skates is flying back for leave. She said she can give me a ride to the house," Harm told Mac.

"Okay, so I'll just meet you at home then. Do you want anything special for dinner?"

"Meatless meatloaf," Harm joked.

"Sure I can get you a Beltway Burger, no problem," Mac joked back to him.

Harm thought of something he wanted to ask her. "Have you talked to Clay recently?"

Mac bit her lip. "About two weeks ago, why?"

"Nothing, he just e-mailed me and told me not to do anything stupid. He said, I had two very good reasons to get home safely," Harm told her. "He just surprised me, that's all."

"Yeah, well you know Clay."

"Once you got him figured out. He goes and does something nice."

"Yeah."

Harm opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the office door. "Hang on, Mac." He then looked at the door. "Enter."

Skates walked in. "Hey, Hammer. You interested in flying tonight?"

Harm stared at her in minor shock. "Tonight?"

"Yeah, the CAG thought you might want to get a few hours before you leave us," Skates explained with a smile.

"You're going to RIO for me?"

"There's no one else brave enough to risk it with you." She chuckled. "We take off in an hour."

Harm grinned. "I'll be there."

"Great, I'll get my 'Ty Daily' then," Skates added, before she left the office.

Harm lifted the phone to his ear. "Mac?"

"Don't do anything stupid while you're up there, Harm," Mac told him.

"I promise. I won't. I have two very good reasons to come home safely."

Mac closed her eyes for a second. "That you do, Sailor."

Harm looked at his desk. "I'll e-mail you when I land tonight. So don't worry."

Mac chuckled. "You in the air and me worry? Never."

Harm laughed, knowing Mac worried every time he was in the air. "I'll be fine, Mac. I better get going."

"Okay," Mac said. But first, she brought the phone to Ty's head. "Say bye-bye to Daddy." Ty squealed.

"Bye, Buddy, I love you. Be good for Mommy," Harm said to his son.

Mac lifted the phone to her ear. "Bye, Harm."

"Bye, Mac," Harm said before the call ended.

**End Part 16**


	17. Part 17

_...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 17/24_

_Disclaimer - See part one for all important information_

* * *

**Tuesday March 22**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

"Thanks for the ride, Skates," Harm said to his RIO, as he grabbed his sea bag from the trunk of her car.

"No problem, Hammer." Skates smiled before she drove out of the driveway of Harm's house.

Harm threw the bag over his shoulder, walked up the porch steps and into the house. He opened the door and smiled, glad to be home. He heard a voice and walked into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway of his kitchen and smiled as he saw Mac standing there cooking dinner. She was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. It rather looked like one of his white shirts. Harm set his bag on the ground and slowly walked up to her. He put his hands on her hips. "Hey, you."

Mac turned around and threw her arms around his neck. "Hey." She pulled him into a hug. They held each other tightly; glad to be in each other's arms. "I missed you," Mac whispered in his ear.

"I missed you, too," Harm said as he pulled back. He didn't let go of her, but he did look down at her soft face. He couldn't resist it; he leaned down and captured her lips in a hard kiss.

Mac responded in full need for him. Her hands grasped onto his shoulders and held herself to him. Their lips attacked each other with a force, which was unexplainable.

"Hammer." Harm heard, as his lips pressed against Mac's neck. "Hammer." The voice sounded again. "Hey, Commander."

Harm snapped open his eyes and found himself not in his kitchen, but still on the aircraft. He turned to the voice that was talking to him. Skates sat there with a smile on her face. "We're landing in five minutes. I thought I should wake you."

"Thanks," Harm said, still half asleep and the feel of Mac's fantasy kiss on his lips.

"Good dream?" Skates asked.

Harm shook his head. "Yeah."

Skates gave him a knowing look. "Anything you care to share?"

"Yeah, I was King of the Greenie Board." He chuckled and Skates joined him.

**Tuesday March 22**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**8:10 PM**

Harm waved to Skates as she pulled out of the driveway and he made his way to the front door of his home. He pulled on the door handle and found it locked. He unlocked the door and made his way inside.

"Mac?" He called, but there was no answer. He set his bags down in the family room and walked into the kitchen. It looked like no one was home. He opened the door in the kitchen, which lead to the garage, and noticed Mac's car was missing. He was about to pick up the phone to call her when the phone rang. "Rabb."

"Hey," Mac sighed into the phone.

"Where are you?" Harm asked.

"Still at JAG. I had to track down some people and it took longer than I thought it would," Mac explained. "How was your flight?"

"Good. Where's Ty?"

"Here with me. I asked Harriet to pick him up, but they had a thing tonight and couldn't watch him." Mac ran her hand through her hair as she looked at her sleeping son. "Sorry we're not home."

Harm walked over to the refrigerator. "No problem. Do you need me to pick him up, so you can get some work done?"

"No, I should be done in thirty minutes. I just didn't want you to worry, when we weren't there."

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Yeah, Harriet picked us up some Chinese."

"Us?" Harm asked, feeling a tad jealous.

"Sturgis is here, too." Mac heard a knock at her door and Sturgis stood there with a file in his hands. "Actually he's in front of me now, holding something I hope I'll like."

"So you'll be home by nine or 9:30?" Harm asked.

"Should be. Harm, I'm sorry," Mac said as Sturgis handed her the file.

Harm sighed, but tried to make it sound supportive. "It's okay, Mac. You do what you need to do. I can play with Ty tomorrow. The Admiral gave me tomorrow off."

"Okay." Mac glanced at the file. "I need to get going. We'll talk when I get home."

"Okay." Harm smiled. "Bye, Mac."

"Bye," Mac said, before she hung up the phone.

Harm set the phone back in its cradle and looked at the kitchen. "It's good to be home."

**Tuesday March 22**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**9:32 PM**

Mac carried a sleeping Ty into the house from the garage. She walked into the kitchen and observed that Harm had dinner. She moved into the living room to find Harm asleep on the sofa. She chuckled and moved towards the couch. "Harm," she gently called.

Harm's eyes fluttered opened. He blinked and looked at her tired smiling face. He quickly sat up. "Hey."

"Hey." Mac smiled at his disheveled appearance. "You were as asleep as your son here."

Harm looked at the snoozing bundle in her arms. "Wow. I have missed him."

"Do you want to get him ready for bed?" Mac asked.

Harm shook his head and carefully took Ty out of her arms. "I'll do it. I've missed being Daddy."

Mac chuckled at him. "And he has missed his Daddy."

Harm looked up and met Mac's eyes. He had the overwhelming urge to kiss her or tell her how he felt, but he couldn't. "I missed you, too."

Mac gave him a soft smile. "Me too, Sailor."

They shared a quite moment, just staring at each other as Ty slept in Harm's arms.

"You should put him to bed," Mac said, breaking their hold on each other's eyes.

Harm blinked. "Yeah, I should." He and Mac stood up and walked upstairs. Harm went into Ty's room as Mac went into her bedroom. Harm started to get Ty ready for bed by first getting him out of his day clothes and into a fresh diaper and his pajamas. Once Ty was ready for bed, Harm just held him in his arms as he rocked in the rocking chair in the corner. His son gently puffed his sleepy breath against his father's neck.

While Harm was taking care of Ty, Mac took a shower. She now stood in the doorway and watched Harm rocking Ty. Harm looked up and thought she looked like an angel. Her hair was still wet and it glistened in the hallway light. She wore her pink robe and was wearing her favorite blue cotton pajama bottoms. Harm guessed that the top of her pajamas was a white tank top; she always wore it with the pajama bottoms.

"Hey," he softly said to her.

Mac smiled as she walked into the room. "Are you going to hold him all night?"

Harm chuckled. "Didn't you ask me that, when he was born?"

Mac kneeled next to him and ran her hand over Ty's back. "If I recall your answer was 'I might.'"

"It was and it still is." Harm looked into her eyes. "I'm glad to be home."

"We're both glad you are home, too," Mac gently told him. She took a deep breath. "Harm, we need to have that talk."

"Tomorrow night, Mac. I want to enjoy this right now."

Mac shook her head and smiled. "I know." She stood up and kissed Harm's forehead. "I have to do some more work. Stop by the office and say good night before you go to bed."

"I will," Harm told her, after finding himself a little surprised from her kiss.

Mac smiled and walked out of the nursery and into the office next door. Harm turned his attention to his son. "You are so lucky. You have a wonderful mommy, who loves you as much as I do."

Ty just snuggled closer to his father and let his dreams take him away to the happiest place he knew, his blanket in the living room with his parents next to him.

**Wednesday March 23**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**7:12 PM**

Harm and Mac had just finished eating dinner and were now cleaning the kitchen up. "So you think you and Sturgis will get this one?"

"I hope so." Mac handed him the leftovers and Harm put them into the fridge. "He's guilty as sin, and Bud and Mattoni are putting up one hell of a defense."

Harm chuckled. "Every now and then I think we trained Bud too well."

"I agree," Mac said as she poured a cup of coffee for herself. "Coffee?"

"Sure," Harm said as he sat down at the kitchen table. He looked over at Ty, who was sitting in his high chair batting a toy around.

Mac walked over to the table and gave Harm his cup of coffee. "So."

Harm took a deep breath as she sat down. "So."

They stared at each other, wishing they could forget what they were about to discuss. Mac broke the silence. "We're lawyers; we shouldn't be scared of this."

"We're best friends, we are scared."

"We're not going to lose each other, Harm," Mac gently said.

"I know, but this is something that I want."

"What? The world's oddest marriage?" Mac offered.

Harm smiled at her attempt in humor. "No, the three of us enjoying an evening at home."

"Are you going to move out?" Mac asked, wondering if Harm was thinking about leaving.

Harm quickly looked at her. "No, unless, do you want me to?"

"No, this is your home. If anything," Mac started but Harm cut her off.

"This is our home," Harm corrected her. "Neither one of us is leaving."

Mac looked down at her hands. "What are we going to do?"

"The responsible thing." Harm told her and gently touched her hand. Mac opened her hand and Harm took it into his. "This isn't a marriage. I've tried to fool myself into believing that I could make it into one, but it's not. You were right, when you explained it to me that night before I left. We are two friends, who are in a very unusual mess," Harm paused and looked into her eyes. "I love our family, but we need to do what is best for us and Ty."

"And what's best for us and Ty?"

Harm took a deep breath. "We need to file for divorce."

**End Part 17**


	18. Part 18

Hey guys, sorry for the late post yesterday, but it was Saturday and Carol is...what's the word for it...oh yeah...lazy. Somehow she's got this idea that's it okay to sleep till noon. Maybe she needs to change time zones!?!?! Anyway, here's part 18. Enjoy! – Michi without the sleepyhead...since it's Sunday...

* * *

...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 18/24 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

NEW AN.... As we stated in the original AN..... "We are not doctors, nor do we play any on TV. However, if you are cute, funny, rich, single, straight, and male... one of us could be tempted to play doctor with you."

We would like to amend said statement. Please replace the word "doctors" with "lawyers." And yes, the second statement still stands as well.

Carol - "I'm sure playing doctor with someone can be fun... how about playing lawyer?"

Michi (shaking head from side to side) - "You would wonder that."

Carol - "Hey, I'll play lawyer or doctor, just as long as I can play."

Michi (with a smug grin) - "You do know your Dad reads this."

Carol (slaps forehead) – "Oh, crap."

* * *

**Friday March 25**

**Thompson and Greenblatt Attorney's at Law**

**Georgetown, Virginia**

**4:45 PM**

Harm fidgeted with the pen on the table in front of him as his lawyer Eric Hyer looked across the table at his colleague Darcy Giblin. Since Harm and Mac decided to go ahead and get the divorce, they set an appointment with Hyer and Giblin, who came recommend from AJ.

AJ was a little sad to hear the news about the decision to divorce, but he couldn't do anything about it. It was their jobs and family on the line. He would relay the message to the SECNAV and get him off their case, at least for a while. He thought that the least he could do was to give them the names of two good and reasonable lawyers.

"Maybe you should call her again?" Eric asked as he looked at his colleague.

Darcy took a breath. "She got stuck in traffic. She said something about court running late."

"She's never late," Harm stated as the conference room door opened and a frazzled Mac walked in.

"I'm sorry, but court ran late," Mac explained quickly to the three people in the room.

Darcy smiled at her client. "It's okay, Sarah. I explained to them why you were running late." Mac smiled softly at Darcy. "Let me introduce Eric Hyer. He's representing your husband."

"Hello," Mac shook Eric's hand. Then she glanced at Harm and he gave her an odd look.

Darcy pulled out a chair next to her and motioned for Mac to sit down. Mac took off her coat, sat down in the chair and noticed it was directly across from Harm.

"Now we have spoken and we need you to understand that this just the first meeting and in the following months we will have several more to iron out any details that come out. The vast majority of divorces can be handled out of court, as long as the people involved keep a level head," Darcy explained.

Harm sat up straight and looked at Darcy. "Ms. Giblin, excuse me for interrupting. But Mac and I both understand the law; we are lawyers. We're getting a divorce to a marriage that only exists on paper. The only thing we are concerned about is our son, Ty."

Darcy gave him a half smile. "I was just going to mention that, Mr. Rabb." Darcy took a breath. "Eric and I have spoken and we would like to work late tonight to get things straightened out. Then all we have to do is waiting for the courts."

"How long will it take for the courts to hear the case?" Mac asked.

"About six months to a year," Eric stated. "We believe we can have yours in the courts within six months though."

"It shouldn't take us that long to work through this," Harm said.

"No, Eric and I have outlined certain things from our conversations with the both of you. It should take us an hour or two tops."

"AJ and Meredith are picking Ty up and they're watching him tonight," Mac said looking at Harm.

Eric looked at Harm, who shook his head. "Great." Eric smiled. "Let's get this taken care of."

**6:56 PM**

Two hours and twelve minutes later, the divorce of Sarah Mackenzie and Harmon Rabb Junior was laid out. Eric and Darcy had to keep reminding themselves that they were dealing with lawyers. However, what they really had to do was to remind themselves that both of the people involved wanted the divorce and they weren't arguing about who got what.

There was no argument about anything. It was agreed that the status quo was going to stay and that Ty would be in custody with both of them. Eric and Darcy were able to convince Harm and Mac to throw in a clause, stating that the issue would be re-looked at, if it needed to be in the future. They did agree, but neither one of them wanted to discuss that thought.

Eric and Darcy were looking over their notes, while Harm and Mac just watched. They both felt out of place. Their lives were being placed on paper while their hearts were breaking. Both of them wanted to stop the lawyers, but they knew this was best.

"I think it covers everything," Eric said, looking up from his papers. "If we come up with anything else, we'll call the both of you."

Darcy placed her pen on her legal pad. "As soon as we have the papers drawn up we'll conduct the preliminary review. About a week later, we can present them in court. That will be followed by the final signing of the papers."

"The process sounds simple enough, but it still might take up to a year," Eric reminded Harm and Mac.

"We understand," Harm said.

"So basically we're waiting for your call," Mac stated.

"Yes, as soon as we have everything together and the court is ready, we'll contact you," Darcy explained to her client.

"Any other questions?" Eric asked.

Harm and Mac looked at each other and shook their heads negatively. Darcy and Eric exchanged looks, too.

"Okay." Darcy stood up from the table. "We'll be in contact then."

Mac, Harm, and Eric stood up. Mac turned to Darcy. "Thank you, for your help."

"No problem, Sarah." Darcy chuckled. "I think your divorce is the simplest Eric and I have ever had."

Eric chuckled as well. "That's a lot considering we've dealt with a lot of divorces between lawyers before."

"Well, Mac and I don't deal with a lot of family law, so we left it in your hands." Harm smiled.

Darcy laughed aloud. "If only our other clients would do that."

Harm and Mac said goodnight to the two lawyers and left the office. Darcy and Eric started to clean up their papers. "They seem like nice people," Darcy stated.

"Yeah, too bad they're in love with each other," Eric said.

"You caught that, too." Darcy handed Eric his silver pen.

"Thanks." Eric put the pen in his pocket. "However, this is what they want. What are we to say?"

"I know," Darcy said with a sigh.

**Sunday April 23**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**10:34 AM**

Harm sat on the deck with Ty standing on his lap. "Daddy."

Ty looked at his father. "Muuummm."

"No, not muuummm." Harm tried again. "Daddy."

Ty lifted his feet and started to bounce as Harm held onto his little hands. "Muuuummm," Ty repeated.

Mac stepped onto the deck. "I thought you were going to help me plant those flowers today."

Harm looked up at her. "Your son and I were working on his words again."

Mac chuckled. "He's still saying muuummm?"

"Yeah. Have we figured that one out yet?"

Mac sat down in the chair next to Harm and Ty. "I'm guessing it's either mama or Marine."

"HA! My son's first word will not be Marine," Harm stated.

Mac laughed. "Not your son, but mine will say it first."

Harm turned to face her as Ty gave out a high pitch laugh and looked at his mother. "Muuummm."

Harm looked at Ty. "Daddy."

Ty wiggled towards Mac. "Muuummm." Harm handed Ty to Mac and Ty laughed as Mac held him. "Muuummm"

Harm then stood up. "My son's first word is muuummm."

Mac laughed. "Don't worry, Harm. I'm sure he'll master daddy."

"By the time he masters it, it will be followed by 'can I borrow ten bucks,'" Harm said as he walked down the back steps of the deck. "Where are we putting these flowers?"

Mac stood up and carried Ty down the steps with her. "I was thinking right in here." Mac pointed to the space in front of the bushes that stood in front of the railing of the deck.

Harm shook his head. "And what are we going to do with Mr. Muuummm here?"

Ty looked at his father. "Muuummm."

"He's going to help." Mac stated.

Harm crossed his arms. "How? And may I remind you, that not only is he starting to say things that we can almost recognize, but he's starting to rock on all fours."

"He also likes grabbing at things," Mac told him. "Need I remind you about Easter?"

"No," Harm said. At Easter Harm had the brilliant idea to put Ty in an Easter basket. Within seconds, Ty had the green and pink grass all over the living room floor, on himself, and in his mouth. "But you do know that he'll try to eat some of the dirt."

"It will prepare him for Marine Recon training," Mac told Harm. Harm glared at her. "That's also why we have the baby walker. He's just starting to push himself in the kitchen, where there is tile. He won't be able to move out here in the grass."

Harm shook his head. "You know, every now and then you have a good idea."

"Well in that case. You can get everything out of the garage, while I get Ty his hat and the walker," Mac said, before she and Ty walked back into the house.

"Hey, get my hat, too," Harm called after her.

Mac shook her head and looked down at her son as they walked into the house. "You know, you should really try saying daddy. It would make Daddy feel better."

Ty looked at his mother. "Mummmummm."

Mac shrugged. "I do like mummm better."

**Friday May 28**

**JAG**

**6:35 PM**

****

Mac sat at in the library working through yet another case that was causing her to pull her hair out. She had started to read a law book in front of her as she felt something grab on to her leg. 

"Ack!" Mac yelped, before she looked down and saw her son sitting on the floor. "Hey, you!"

"Mama," Ty said, as he lifted his arms up to her.

Mac leaned over and picked him up. "Hey, Honey, what are you doing here?"

Harm stood a few feet away. "He wanted to show you his new trick."

Mac smiled at him. "He's a baby not a dog, Harm."

Harm gave her a smug look. "I know that, Colonel. Set him down on the floor."

Mac looked at the tile. "You know how dirty this floor is?"

Harm tried not to chuckle, as did the few personnel who were in the library watching the family. "Trust me."

Mac looked at Ty. "This was Daddy's idea." She placed Ty on the floor. He sat there and looked up at her.

Harm squatted down and got Ty's attention. "Ty, come here."

Ty looked over at his father. Got on his hands and knees and crawled across the floor to his father. Once he was in front of Harm, Harm picked him up and carried him over to Mac, who just sat there in awe. "When did he start doing that?"

"A few days after you left," Harm told her as he sat down in the chair next to her. Ty quickly wiggled out of Harm's arms and nearly threw himself towards his mother. Mac lifted Ty out of Harm's arms and Ty settled into his mother's arms. "When did you get home last night?"

Mac kissed Ty on the cheek. "Around two."

"I thought I heard you talking to Ty last night," Harm told her.

"I got in and checked on him. I was gone for two weeks and I missed him," Mac told Harm.

Harm smiled. Ty wasn't the only who missed Mac. For the past two weeks, she was in Pearl on an investigation. Everyday Harm e-mailed her about Ty and made sure she was okay. But he wasn't able to see her. This was the first time she was away for an extended time since Ty was born. Harm knew for the first time, how Mac felt when he was away for that month. "It's okay; I just wish you would have woken me last night."

Mac gave him a half smile. "I thought about it, but figured you needed your sleep."

"Well, I would have liked to see you sometime before now. You left before Ty and I were up this morning, and all day you've been in meetings or your office."

"I know." Mac said before she glanced at Ty and realized something. "You didn't tell me about this."

"I wanted to surprise you."

Mac chuckled. "It worked."

"I figured it would," Harm said and caught Ty's hand before it knocked against Mac's legal pad, which would have caused her pen to fall on the floor. "No."

Ty looked at his father and stuck out his lower lip. "Dada."

Mac looked at the two. "Did I miss something?"

"No, it's Ty's other trick. He hits legal pads and likes to watch them fall. Especially if pens fall, too."

"How did you learn this one?" Mac asked.

"Actually he was visiting Uncle AJ when that one happened," Harm told Mac in a whisper.

"Great," Mac sighed.

"Yeah. When are you going to be done tonight? I thought it would be nice if Ty and I took you out for dinner?"

"Ten minutes," Mac told him.

"Okay." Harm smiled. "How about Friday's?"

"Sounds fine," Mac said.

"Ty and I will go now and get in line for a table. By the time we're seated you should be there."

"Sounds like a plan." Mac gave Ty a kiss on the forehead.

Harm picked him out of her arms. He looked around them and noticed the personnel who were around had left for the night. He leaned down and kissed Mac's cheek. Mac glanced up at him in surprise. "I missed you," he said with a sweet smile.

"I missed you, too." Mac returned the sweet smile.

Harm looked into her eyes and felt something inside him click. He blinked and took a breath. "Okay, we'll see you in a few then."

"Okay," Mac said before Harm and Ty left the library.

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**10:34 PM**

Mac had just put Ty to bed and was walking back downstairs. She walked into the family room, where Harm was sitting on the couch reading a book. "What are you reading now?"

"Tom Clancy." He held up the book and Mac shook her head.

"I think I'm reading that."

Harm then pulled the bookmark off his lap. "That would explain this."

Mac grabbed the bookmark out of his hand. "You lost my spot."

Harm chuckled and Mac joined him. "You know where you are in this."

"Yeah," Mac said, before she sat down on the couch next to him. Harm closed the book and looked at her. "So what else happened while I was away?"

Harm shrugged. "Not much. I already told you what Ty did. Everything else was pretty much the same. Except for one thing."

"What?"

"Webb called a few times, while you were away," Harm told her.

Mac shook her head. "He called my cell phone, but didn't leave a message. How did he sound?"

Harm took a deep breath. "He didn't sound well."

"Damn," Mac cursed under her breath.

"What?"

Mac realized that was aloud. "Nothing."

"When was the last time you talked to Webb?"

Mac took a deep breath and looked at the wall behind Harm. "While you were away on the Henry."

Harm gave her a confused look. "Did he stop by?"

"No," Mac paused. "I went to see him."

"Why?" Harm started to wonder if Mac and Clay had started something again.

"To ask him why he told the SECNAV about our marriage."

"You think he did it?" Harm asked, shocked by this bit of information.

"I know he did," Mac stated. "We ended up arguing and Clay admitted to sending the SECNAV the information. He was bitter and wanted to get revenge."

"Why was he bitter?"

Mac took a moment on how to answer this question. It was an easy one, but it involved a certain amount of tact. "Clay was upset that you apparently can make any mistake you want and I'll still be there for you. He thought that I threw myself at you. He was just jealous." Mac ran her hands over her forearms, hugging herself.

Harm reached out and caught one of her hands in his. "He was jealous?"

"He was pretty sure we were involved and that I dumped him to be with you."

Harm chuckled softly. "He had no reason to be jealous."

"I know. But Harm, I'm worried about him."

"Why?"

"He was drunk when I was at his place and he looked horrible."

Harm sighed and could relate to Clay's position. "Losing the woman you love will do that to a man."

"No," Mac softly said. "I think there was something else there."

"Mac, you've never lost the one you love."

"Yes, I have," Mac interrupted.

Harm gave her an odd look and corrected himself as his brain said Dalton and Brumby. "I'm sorry you have. But you have the ability to say no to alcohol, Clay doesn't. He was probably just having a few drinks to forget what he did to us. I'm sure it's nothing else."

"Harm, I think something happened to him. It's just a feeling I have."

Harm softly looked at Mac and could tell that she was concerned about Clay. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "I trust your feelings. How about tomorrow afternoon I give him a call and invite him over for dinner? The three of us can talk."

Mac found herself slightly surprised at Harm's suggestion. "Have Clay over for dinner?"

"Yeah, we can teach Ty how to correctly run away from CIA agents." Harm smiled.

Mac laughed at his comment. "Good idea."

"Great," Harm paused and looked at her. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Mac checked her internal clock. "Nah, I think I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. I haven't slept much for the past two weeks."

"Okay, if Ty needs us tonight, I'll get him."

"He's sleeping through the night, he won't need us."

Harm shrugged. "Just in case. Okay?"

"Okay." Mac slid her hand out of Harm's. "Good night."

"Good night, Mac," Harm said as Mac walked out of the room.

Harm leaned against the couch cushion and missed the days where they would hug or kiss each other on the cheek before going to bed. He missed many of the little things they used to share. Two months had passed since the visit with the lawyers. He chuckled to himself as he had a devilish thought. 'What are my chances that in the next four to ten months I can convince Mac to stay married to me?'

End Part 18


	19. Part 19

...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 19/24

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Saturday May 29**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**1:37 AM**

Beep...beep...beep

Mac held tighter onto her pillow as the sound of an annoying beep filled her bedroom. She groaned and opened her eyes. They quickly focused on her flashing cell phone on her nightstand. She picked it up and mumbled, "Hello."

There was no response, but she heard the sound of heavy breathing from the other end. Her anger and annoyance grew. "Hello, who is this?"

"Sarah," was said in a very timid and light voice.

Mac recognized the voice. "Clay, is that you?" Again, there was no response. She sat up in bed and turned on her lamp. "Clay?"

"Yeah?" Clay mumbled into his phone.

"Clay. Do you have any idea what time it is? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry." His words slurred together, but they were still clear enough for Mac to understand them.

Mac sighed. "You're calling me at 1:40 in the morning, just to say that you're sorry?"

"No."

"No?"

"No," Clay paused. "I'm here to say that I'm sorry. Forgive me, Sarah?"

Mac thought about his words for a second. Then stood out of her bed and walked to the big window in her room. She looked down and saw a yellow taxicab and a figure near the door.

"Just a second," Mac told Clay before she hung up her phone. She grabbed her robe and walked downstairs. She reached into her purse and pulled out the cash she had and opened the front door.

Clay swayed in front of her, blinked, and then proceeded to fall towards her. Mac caught him before he completely lost his balance. "Whoa, I've got you, Clay." He wrapped his arms around her waist for help. Mac took a deep breath and suddenly regretted it. The smell of alcohol on his breath was extremely noticeable; it was almost as bad as the smell of stale cigarettes. "Double whoa. Come on. Let's get you to the couch."

Mac half dragged him to the couch in the living room. Once he was down on the couch, Clay fell over onto the cushions in a drunken stupor. Mac stood there for a few seconds and wondered what he was doing to himself, before she walked out to the cab driver.

"How much?" Mac asked the cabby as he stood near his cab.

"40.77," the cabby said with a grin at Mac in her bathrobe.

Mac could have cared less about his blatant observations of her. She knew first hand drunks in cabs were worrisome things. "Keep the change," she said while giving him a fifty.

"Hope your friend is okay," the cabby smiled before he walked back to his cab.

Mac quickly walked back into the house and found Clay nearly asleep on the couch. She kneeled down and nudged him a few times to wake him.

"Wha'?" Clay moaned as he opened his eyes.

Mac looked into his boozed eyes. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up before you try to get some sleep."

Clay gave her a half smile. "You take care of me."

"Yeah." Mac pulled him off the couch. "But you have to help me get you upstairs."

"'kay," Clay said as he stood and swayed in front of Mac.

Very slowly and carefully, they made their way upstairs. A few times Mac thought Clay was going to overpower them and they were going to fall. However, after a few minutes they reached the top of the stairs. Against her better judgment, Mac took Clay into her bedroom.

Clay looked at her bed and drunkenly grinned at her. "Why Sarah, are you going to take advantage of me?"

"In your dreams, Clayton." She quickly moved them towards her bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she took off her robe and found herself happy she had decided to wear her cowboy pajamas to bed. Clay leaned against the counter and sighed, he then moved, so he was half sitting on it.

"Okay, Clay, you've got to help me here."

"I'll always help you," Clay mumbled.

"Good." Mac started to push Clay's jacket of his shoulder. "You need to get undressed."

"Okay," Clay stated, but he didn't fully listen to her words. He reached up to her shirt and tried to grab at the buttons of her top.

Mac slapped away his hands. "Not me. You."

"Ooohhh." Clay shrugged his coat off his shoulders and Mac unbuttoned his shirt.

Once Clay was topless, Mac leaned down and took his shoes and socks off. Clay looked down at her hair. "You have such pretty hair. Does Rabb ever tell you that?"

Mac ignored Clay's words. She reached for his belt buckle and undid his pants. Mac took a breath and looked at Clay's face as she unbuttoned and unzipped the pants. There was an alcohol daze that she recognized from her time with Chris. Clay had no idea what was going on, he was out of control and killing himself with a bottle. Mac tugged on his pants and Clay wiggled so they fell to the ground. Mac tapped his foot and Clay stepped out of the pants. Clay now stood in front of her in his black boxers.

"Come on." Mac took his hand into hers.

"Okay." Clay followed when she tugged his hand. He stepped up into Mac's shower and Mac moved him so he would be under the spray of water, which was about to be turned on. Mac placed his hand against the wall and the other on the towel rod behind him.

She took a breath and turned on the water. Cold water exited the showerhead and quickly awoke Clay.

"Aargh! Damn it! That's cold. Damn it! Turn that off," Clay cursed and yelled as he almost fell.

Mac quickly stepped into the shower and behind Clay to support him. "Sshhh," she commanded and Clay stopped his moaning. "There is a little boy in this house, so be quiet. And the cold water is better for you than a hot shower. This way you'll be awake enough to get into bed, you're a long way from sober." She reached onto the towel bar and grabbed the dry washcloth that was there. Working quickly she got the cloth wet and soaped up before handing it to Clay who was starting to wake up.

Clay took the cloth and moved it over his face and his chest very slowly. Mac held him from behind and found herself partly glad that this was Clay and not Harm. If Harm was in this mess, she would have had a very hard time holding him up in the shower. She spent another second thinking about Harm, 'well, at least my Flyboy will have a peaceful night.'

Clay moved the cloth across his arm and it brushed against Mac's hand. It also got her attention back to him. "You'll have one hell of a headache tomorrow. And you are damn well sure going to tell me what got into you."

Clay shook his head. "Sooo cold."

Mac felt sorry for him. "I know, but it will be over soon."

A few minutes later, she shut off the water and moved Clay onto the bathmat outside the shower. "Hold still," Mac ordered.

Clay blinked at her, his haze starting to wear off. Mac put a towel over his neck and put another in his hands. Clay shook his head and started to dry off. Before Mac could do anything Clay pulled off his boxer shorts and stood completely nude in front of Mac. She was too concerned about his health to wonder, but she did peek. Once he was dried off, Clay held the towel around his waist, realizing he did give Mac a show.

He opened his mouth to apologize. Mac cut him off. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Not mine." Clay blushed.

"It will be our secret," Mac told him. "Go sit on my bed, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." Clay left the bathroom.

Mac quickly stripped out of her wet bedclothes. She hung them in the shower to dry. Then she put her robe back on and made sure to double knot the tie before walking into her bedroom.

Clay was sitting there on her bed, holding the picture that sat on her nightstand. It was a silver frame and inside was a picture of Mac holding Ty with Harm sitting behind her. It was taken a few days after Ty was home from the hospital. The smiles on their faces were an example of how happy this little family was. Clay stared at the picture as a tear fell down his cheek.

Mac stepped over to Clay and put her hand on the picture. Clay looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, Clay." She took the picture and set it back on the nightstand. She extended her hand and Clay took it. Very slowly he stood up.

She led him into the guestroom across the hall from Ty. Once she walked into the room, she pulled down the covers of the bed and Clay sat down. Mac turned around to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Clay asked, afraid she was going to leave him.

Mac smiled back at him. "I'm going to get you something to wear."

"Please, not Rabb's clothes," Clay told her.

Mac folded her arms across her chest. "Do you want to wear my jammies instead?"

"No," Clay grumbled.

"Good. I'll be right back." Mac left the room.

She closed the door behind her and walked to check on Ty. She opened his door and found her son sound asleep and as usual, his blanket was kicked off. She lifted the blanket and covered him, before giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. Ty smiled in his sleep and Mac chuckled at his sweetness.

She walked down to Harm's room and quietly opened his bedroom door. She silently walked into the room and over to his closet. She opened the door and pulled one of his shirts off a hanger. Then she moved to his dresser. She opened the bottom drawer and it squeaked.

Harm heard the noise, opened one eye, and looked towards his dresser. "Mac?"

Mac cringed and turned her head towards him. "Yeah, it's me."

"What's wrong?" Harm asked, more asleep than he was awake.

"Nothing." Mac pulled a pair of sweatpants out of the drawer. She closed the drawer and stood up straight. "Go back to sleep, Harm."

Harm groggily looked at her. "Okay." His head fell back onto his pillow and he entered the dream world again.

Mac looked at him and shook her head. Sometimes Harm reminded her of Ty when he slept. Pulling open Harm's top drawer she got a pair of boxers for Clay and returned to the guestroom. She opened the door and saw Clay was still sitting in the same spot with a lost look on his face.

"Clay," Mac said getting his attention. Clay looked at her, but didn't say anything. "I got you some clothes." She handed them to Clay.

Clay looked at the clothes, the boxers sat on top. "Rabb's underwear."

"It's your call if your going to wear them or not," Mac told him and he shook his head. "I'm going to get you some water from the kitchen and some Tylenol. I'll be back in five minutes and I want you dressed by then. Do you need any help with that?"

"No, I've been humiliated enough," Clay told her softly.

"Okay, I'll be back in five minutes." Mac walked out of the room.

Before she went to the kitchen, she went into her room and got dressed in another pair of her pajamas. She was not about to be naked while in the same room with Clay. She grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and some water for Clay.

"All dressed?" Mac asked gently knocking on the door.

"Yeah," Clay told her from the bed.

Mac stepped into the room and looked at him. She set the water bottle and Tylenol on the nightstand. "Get under the covers, Clay." Clay did as he was told and took the Tylenol with the water Mac gave him. He laid on his side and Mac sat on the edge of the bed.

Clay looked up at her. "I love you so much, Sarah. It hurts."

Mac ran her hand over his hair. "Go to sleep, Clay. You're going to have one hell of a night."

"I love you." Clay repeated and closed his eyes.

Mac leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I know, Clay. I know."

**8:15 AM**

Mac sat in the kitchen with Ty in his baby walker. He was slowly moving around the room and making his usual happy morning sounds. Mac laughed as he got stuck in the corner, again. She grabbed the back of the walker and straightened him up, before returning to her coffee.

She sat there and recounted the night. The night was spent staying in the room all night with Clay. He tossed and turned, nightmares haunted him in his sleep. She soothed him and helped him when he had to go to the bathroom to throw up. All night she was there and lost sleep over him. That part of the night brought her back to Paraguay when she held him and didn't sleep.

He was finally sleeping solidly and she knew it was time that Ty would be getting up. She was right because at 7:10 Ty started to wake up. Mac got him before he started making too much noise and got him ready for the morning. She changed, dressed, and fed him.

Once she was finished with Ty, she had started a load of laundry, mainly Clay's clothes and the towels from the night before. At least this way Clay wouldn't have to be in Harm's clothes when he left. She chuckled as she wondered if Clay wore Harm's boxers or not. Then she blushed at the other bit of knowledge she had on Clay. He was nice, but not as nice as Harm.

She also made breakfast for Harm and herself. It was now in the oven, keeping warm. She stood up from her chair just as sounds could be heard from upstairs. She figured Harm was up and knowing Harm would be using the bathroom across the hall from Clay, he would be up soon, too. She poured herself a cup of coffee then started to work on something for Clay.

As she finished the mixture, Harm walked into the room. "Morning."

"Morning, Sleepyhead." Mac opened the oven and took out a plate full of pancakes and bacon. "I made breakfast and some coffee."

Harm looked at her with surprise when she placed the plate on the table. "Thanks." He was temped to make a statement about the bacon, but changed his mind when he saw what Mac had made in a glass. "What are you making there? It looks horrible."

Before Mac could answer, Clay walked into the kitchen. "Morning," he said in a half voice.

Harm looked at Clay and thought nothing of it. Then his pre-coffee mind did a double-look. He looked at Mac with complete surprise. "What's he doing here?"

Mac ignored his question at first and handed Clay the liquid mixture. "Here, Clay, drink that." Clay gave her an odd look, but she started to talk to Harm. "He was our guest last night. Clay was kind enough to call me at 1:40 this morning, while standing in front of our door."

Clay looked at the drink and got Mac's attention. "Umm, Sarah? What is this?"

Mac gave Clay a blank look. "It's a MacKenzie Special."

Clay looked at her skeptically and then at the drink again. "Do I want to know what's in it?"

"No," Mac told him in all honesty. "Oh, and you should try to drink it in one gulp. It burns more if you take a break."

Clay set the drink on the counter top and looked at Harm's coffee. "I don't know, maybe I'll take just a coffee."

Mac glared at Clay in a mix between Marine-mode and Mother-mode. "First MKS and then you can have your coffee. Now drink."

Clay looked at Harm for some help. Harm opened his mouth to say something, but his son knocked his walker into the table. Harm chuckled as Ty looked up at him. "Da."

Harm turned his attention back to Clay and shrugged. "You got yourself into this. You better do what she tells you. Right, Ty?"

Ty looked at his father, then at the other man in the room. He gave Clay a confused look and went back to his puttering around the room.

Clay looked at Ty, before he looked at Mac. "He looks just like you, Sarah."

Mac crossed her arms and looked at Clay. Clay looked at the drink and swallowed his courage, pride, and then the drink. When he finished drinking it and the burning sensation stopped, he looked down at the floor and grimaced.

Ty looked up at Clay and laughed at the man's funny face. Clay took a few deep breaths as Ty laughed and smiled. "Okay, but that's a Rabb-smile."

"He has my brains, too," Harm announced with fatherly pride.

"Let's not forget your bad timing, too." Mac grinned at Harm. Harm chuckled and ate his breakfast. Mac looked at Clay. "Sit down at the table, Clay."

Clay sat down across from Harm. Mac sat down beside them with her own plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee. She glanced at Ty. He was now sitting in his walker playing with a toy that was attached to it.

She turned her attention to Clay. "So, do you want to tell us why you came here in the middle of the night? Completely drunk no less?"

Clay sighed. "I screwed up, more than once and I guess yesterday was the last straw . I remembered your words from the last conversation we had. I thought I should come over. Guess I was out of control and I do apologize. How bad was I last night?"

Mac rolled her eyes; this was the worst part about being drunk. "You don't remember?"

"Not really," Clay admitted, embarrassed about the situation.

Mac and Harm exchanged knowing looks before Mac retold the night to Clay. Clay was surprised that he got himself so intoxicated, that he did not recall the night at all. He was more embarrassed when Mac told him about the shower, but she was kind enough to leave out the most embarrassing part.

As she spoke, Ty decided he wanted to be with the adults and Harm picked the little guy up and set him on his lap. "So you did go into my room last night?" Harm questioned as he settled Ty onto his lap.

"Yeah," Mac responded and glanced at Clay. "For some reason Clay refused to wear my clothes to sleep in."

Harm pushed his fork and knife away from Ty's grabbing hands. "At least you didn't grab my favorite t-shirt."

Clay looked at his shirt and it just read 'Go Navy.' "You're favorite shirt?"

"Yeah, it's blue and has a Tomcat on the back." Harm thought for a second. "You know, come to think about it, I haven't seen it in a while."

"Laundry monster?" Clay suggested as he watched Ty put both of his hands into Harm's plate and thereby getting maple syrup all over his hands.

Harm looked knowingly at Mac. "Yeah, he's friends with the sock monster."

Mac ignored his comment. "So the rest of the night I just took care of you, Clay."

"Sarah, I don't know how to ever thank you," Clay honestly said.

Mac looked sincerely at Clay. "That's what friends do, Clay."

Clay gave her a soft smile, but from the corner of his eye, he saw that Ty had successfully rubbed his hands over his face, causing it to be covered in syrup. It even looked like the little guy got some in his hair. A grin broke across Clay's face and Mac followed his attention.

"Benjamin-Andrew," Mac said staring at her son.

Ty looked at her and laughed, then stuck a hand in his mouth. Harm looked down at Ty. "Oh...Tyler."

Mac stood up from the table and walked to the sink. She wet a dishcloth and came back to the table; Harm pushed his plate away from Ty who was still giggling. Clay tried not to laugh at the little troublemaker. Mac started to rub his hands, but it wasn't working too well.

Harm glanced up at Mac, who was in mom-mode now. "I think he's going to need a bath."

Mac looked up at Harm and inside the briefest of seconds; they had a conversation with their eyes, which did not deal with the sticky-situation Ty was in. "Yeah, I'll go take care of him."

"You sure?" Harm asked, knowing Mac was.

"Yeah." Mac placed the dishcloth on the table. "Can you handle the dishes?"

"Sure." Harm smiled as he stood up.

Mac picked Ty out of his arms. "Kiss sticky."

Harm leaned down and kissed Ty's forehead, but wasn't quick enough to escape as Ty's sticky hand landed on his cheek. "Auggg," Harm moaned. Mac laughed at Harm's predicament and Harm decided she needed to learn her place. He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek, thereby rubbing some of the syrup on her cheek.

"Harm!" Mac tried not to laugh at Harm's antics.

Harm chuckled and walked away before Mac could do anything. Mac turned around and smiled at Clay. "You know sometimes I don't know who is worse, Harm or Ty."

Clay looked at the bubbling child and then at Harm, who started to load the dishwasher. "I'd have to say Harm."

Mac shook her head before leaving the room. "Have fun, gentlemen."

"Don't get too soaked, Mac," Harm called after her with a laugh in his voice.

Clay looked over at Harm and felt a ping of jealousy. Harm had what he wanted. Married to Sarah MacKenzie with a baby and to top it, and Sarah MacKenzie was in love with him. Clay doubted that Harm knew that bit of information and he would keep it that way.

Harm walked back to the table and collected the dishes. He looked at Clay and wondered what had happened to his friend.

"You really have a cute little boy, Rabb," Clay honestly said.

Harm placed the plates into the dishwasher and closed it. "Yeah, he is a cute kid. But he'll be a troublemaker before the age of three." He wet a paper towel and wiped the leftovers, of the sticky syrup from Ty, off his cheek.

Clay chuckled. "You're giving him that long."

"I know." Harm poured himself another cup of coffee and offered it to Clay, who accepted. "But I wouldn't trade him for anything."

"You're lucky to have him."

"I know." Harm set the pot back on the coffee maker. "Let's take this into the living room. You and I need to have a little talk."

Clay gave Harm a minor grim look, but he knew he had to explain a few things. He stood up and the two men walked into the living room. Harm sat on the couch while Clay took the loveseat.

Harm didn't wait long to start the conversation. "You know Mac's really worried about you. What is going on, Clay?"

Clay took a deep breath. "I wish she wouldn't worry about me. I'm not worth it."

"Clay," Harm interrupted. "You are one of her friends. You're worth her worries. And on the side, ever since she's become a mother she worries more about everyone."

Clay chuckled. "Yeah, she was really worried about me, when she had me pinned against my wall."

Harm looked honestly at Clay. "Knowing Mac she was, but she was also hurt." Harm took a pause. "Clay, I don't care about all of that. I want to know what made you turn to the bottle when you have friends you could turn to."

Clay stared at his coffee cup; he watched a fine ripple move across the liquid. His hands started to shake and he set the cup on the table next to him. He leaned over and held his head in his hands. He took some calming breaths. "I wish, I could tell you, Harm."

"Try to, Clay. I want to help you," Harm softly said.

Clay took another breath and looked at Harm with fear-filled eyes. "I can't sleep unless I'm drunk. Every time I close my eyes I see Sarah...dead or being tortured."

"Clay, Paraguay was over a year ago," Harm told his friend.

"I know, but it still haunts me." Clay looked at his coffee cup. "I've screwed up so many times in the past year. Not just with Sarah, but with the CIA as well." Harm didn't say anything as Clay started to talk and finally let everything out. "I'm on a month suspension. We had an informant give us the possible location on Sadik. I went in on the raid and almost cost the lives of everyone on our team. It was a set-up and I should have caught it, but I didn't."

Clay took a drink of his coffee and wished it was whiskey or bourbon. "There's this young kid. Michael Curran. A fresh faced kid who was recommended to join my group. He was part of the team," Clay paused. "He was shot. The doctors hope he'll be able to walk again."

Harm stared in shock at his friend. He knew Clay was hurting but he didn't know it was this bad.

Clay continued to speak. "The review board said that they can't fully place all blame on me. My superiors didn't catch my mistakes. So I'm taking a vacation from the CIA for a month."

"What will you do once your month is up?"

"Hopefully by then I hope I've cleaned up my act. But I can't leave, Harm."

"Why not?"

"Sadik is still out there. I won't stop till I get him."

"Or he gets you," Harm added on.

Clay looked deadly into Harm's face. "That is not an option. I will do everything in my power to make sure that SOB is stopped before..."

"Before what?" Harm asked, knowing Clay must have stopped for a reason.

Clay cursed at himself. "Before he hurts another person."

Harm had a feeling that Clay meant to say something else, but he wasn't going to push it. "Clay, you need to take care of yourself too."

Clay ruefully chuckled. "I've never been good at taking care of people."

"What do you mean by that?" Harm asked.

"I couldn't take care of Sarah in Paraguay."

Harm cut Clay off before he went any further. "From what Mac's told me, you were the one who risked your own life so she wouldn't be hurt."

Clay took another drink of his coffee. "If I took care of her, then why does Sarah blame herself for what happened to me down there in Paraguay?"

Harm looked in surprise at Clay. "What? Why would she think that?"

Clay took a breath. "We knew Sadik had Gunny. The C.I.A..." Clay paused and admitted the truth to himself for the first time aloud. "I would have left him there to face his fate, but Sarah went into full marine-mode and wouldn't leave him there to suffer in misery. She tried to leave on her own. I wasn't about to let her go on her own and lose her, so I followed her and her plan."

"Do you blame her for that?" Harm asked, wondering if there was any resentment.

"Of course not," Clay angrily answered. "The only one, who's to blame for all that shit, is me."

Harm looked harshly at Clay and wondered the questions he wondered since last night, when he and Mac talked. He knew the answer Mac gave him, but he wanted to hear it from Clay's mouth. "Then why did you do what you did, Clay? Why did you get Sarah and me in so much trouble? I know how much you love her. Why would you do something like that?"

Clay ran his hands over his head. "I'm not sure. When she declined another assignment with me and then when she said that you would always be more family to her than I would... I guess it was the last straw for me. It felt like I lost her trust and her friendship," Clay paused. "I just saw red. You got the woman, her love, her trust, her first child and I lost about everything that had to do with her."

"So you were blaming me?" Harm wondered.

"Yes, in some way I do." Clay closed his eyes in order to fight his emotions. He opened them and looked forgivingly into Harm's. "It was wrong. I know that now, but what's done is done. I'm not even sure if I can ever make that right again."

Harm listened to Clay's words and knew he meant them. This was probably the most honest Clay had ever been in his entire adult life. Harm wasn't about to diminish that. He gave Clay an accepting look. "I don't know what happened here last night, but if you really lost Mac's friendship and trust, do you think she would have let you sleep here last night? And do you think she would have given you the MacKenzie Special?"

Clay cringed at the name of the drink and chuckled. "Never get drunk, Rabb, that drink was beyond horrible."

Both men started to laugh as Mac and Ty came down the stairs. She reached the bottom of the steps and smiled at the two men. They both looked at her and grinned. Harm and Clay both held a special part in her heart and life. Ty bounced and smiled at his mother.

"I think Daddy and Uncle Clay are getting along fine," Mac softly said to Ty.

Ty looked at Clay and wiggled in Mac's arms. Mac walked over to Clay and Ty stuck out his arms to him. Clay looked at Ty then Mac. Mac chuckled. "It's okay, Clay. He just wants you to hold him."

Clay gave a nervous chuckle and very quickly found the dark haired boy in his lap sitting quietly. Mac sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of Clay and handed him a business card.

"He's a good friend of mine, who will listen no matter what. I also wrote the location and time of a place for meetings. If you don't want to go alone, I'll go with you."

Clay flipped the card over between his finger and read Mac's handwriting carefully. He looked up at her and softly smiled, he would have said something but his voice caught in his throat.

Mac took his hand into hers. "You know that, whenever you need a friend, Harm and I will be there. Never forget that."

Clay couldn't speak. After everything he had done to hurt her, she was still his friend. He lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. Mac leaned forward and gave him an awkward hug with Ty between them. She kissed his cheek and sat back down.

"Everything will be okay. You just need to give yourself some time and I know everything will be alright."

Clay shook his head and felt his throat start to un-tighten.

Mac looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Clay. We three..." She started, but turned her head and looked at Harm, who nodded in agreement. "We three got through Paraguay together." A smile crossed her face. "I'm pretty sure we can handle this little challenge as well. Don't you think?"

Clay chuckled. "I think we can."

Mac smiled back and moved to the couch next to Harm.

"Thanks," Clay said to the both of them.

Harm put his arm behind the cushion Mac was against. "You're welcome, Buddy."

Ty felt a little left out and looked at Clay. "Tay!"

Clay looked down at Ty and picked the little boy up, so his feet were resting on Clay's lap. "Clay."

Ty smiled. "Tay!"

Harm and Mac chuckled. "It's not going to work. For a week the only word he said was 'muuummm'," Harm told Clay.

Clay looked at Ty and shrugged. "Okay, I'll be Tay."

Ty reached and patted Clay's cheek. "Tay." Then the little boy laughed.

Mac rested her head on Harm's shoulder and Harm kissed her temple. Clay glanced at them and saw for the first time what happiness was. It wasn't something forced, it was about the small things. Like your son creating names for the first time. Clay watched as Harm and Mac seemed to be in their own world of family. He felt a little out of place. Clay cleared his throat. "I... ummm... better get going."

Mac lifted her head from Harm's shoulder. "You don't need to."

"Yeah, I do, Sarah," Clay told her, feeling very uncomfortable.

Ty noticed something wasn't right, so he moved in Clay's hands. Clay pulled Ty towards him and Ty wrapped his arms around Clay's neck.

Harm noticed what Ty was doing. It was his famous 'hold and grab.' He usually did it when he was upset or felt like being clingy. Harm raised an eyebrow at Clay. "You may think you're going somewhere, but Ty doesn't."

Clay felt the little boy's body and realized that he was sunk, just like everyone who ended up being wrapped around Ty. "Will he let go?"

"Once you decide to stay," Mac told him.

Clay smirked. "I don't want to intrude."

"You should have thought about that last night, Clayton," Mac joked. "We were going to go to the zoo today; do you want to join us?"

"The zoo?" Clay repeated.

Harm decided to be the smart one now. "Yeah, the zoo. They have animals there. We thought Ty would get a kick out of them."

Clay looked down at his borrowed clothes. "I don't have anything to wear."

Mac cut Clay off. "I did a load of wash this morning. You're clothes are on top of the dryer."

Clay wanted to try to argue, but he didn't. "Okay."

"Okay," Mac repeated. She stood up and walked out of the living room.

Harm leaned over and looked at Clay. "You see, you're already learning."

"What?" Clay asked confused.

"Don't argue with Mac and Ty, they're a powerful duo." Harm laughed.

Clay chuckled and Ty let go of his hold on Clay. Clay set Ty in his lap. "Zoo?" Ty just giggled and looked at his mother as she walked back into the room with some clothes. "Trade ya' the kid for clothes?" Clay offered.

Mac handed Clay the clothes and picked up Ty. "I'll take him; he's much cuter than the clothes."

Clay stood up. "Thanks, Sarah." He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Mac just smiled as Clay left the room and walked up the stairs. Harm stood up and moved behind Mac. He wrapped his arms around her and Ty and whispered into her ear. "You did a really good thing there, Ms. MacKenzie."

Mac turned in his arms. She surprised Harm by leaning up and giving him a quick kiss on his lips. "You weren't bad either, Mr. Rabb." Harm smiled softly and Ty laughed. "Now what do you say we go pack up this little guy's bag?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Harm said as he lifted Ty out of Mac's hands and held him above his head. "Come on, Buddy. We're going to the zoo." Harm carried Ty out of the living room and upstairs to get his diaper bag.

Mac remained in the living room for a few moments and just wished Clay would get better. He deserved to be happy in his life. The picture of her and Harm from Afghanistan on the mantel of the fireplace caught her attention. "We deserve to be happy, too."

**End Part 19**


	20. Part 20

_...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 20/24_

_Disclaimer - See part one for all important information_

* * *

**Wednesday July 14**

**JAG**

**4:13 PM**

"What are you thinking?" Harm asked as he set the file on Mac's desk.

Mac stared at the ceiling. "I'm wondering if you'll defend me after I kill our client."

"Yeah, but he's not worth the jail time." Harm grinned.

"Sturgis and Bud have no evidence that Miller killed Major Tunny."

"Correct, but they do have two eye-witnesses that Miller hit Tunny during the fight, and there is that threatening e-mail."

Mac closed her file and looked at Harm. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee. You want one?"

"Sure," Harm said as Mac stood up and walked out of her office.

Harm chuckled, knowing this case was getting to her. What made this case worse was that their client was guilty; he made the mistake and told them. Harm picked his file back up when Mac's phone rang. Not even thinking Harm picked it up. "Colonel MacKenzie's office. Commander Rabb."

"Is Colonel MacKenzie in?" A female voice asked.

"She just stepped out. Can I take a message?"

"No. I need to speak with her," the voice sounded worried and even bit back a whimper. "It's about Clayton Webb!"

"What about Webb? Who is this?" Harm asked, getting worried about his friend.

"I'm Laurie June, Mr. Webb's assistance. He's been involved in an accident and is asking for Colonel MacKenzie."

"Where is he?"

"Being transmitted to GW. The agent on site called me to get a hold of the Colonel."

Harm looked out Mac's window and saw her holding two coffee cups and talking to Harriet. "I'll tell her and we'll be at GW as soon as we can."

Laurie took a breath. "Okay, Commander."

Harm hung up the phone, while Mac walked into the office. "Here ya' go." Mac handed him the coffee of cup, but Harm didn't take it. "Harm?"

Harm looked up at her instantly worried face. "Have a seat, Mac."

Mac set the coffees on her desk. "What's wrong, Harm?"

He looked into her eyes after she sat down next to him. "Laurie June just called. Clay's been in an accident and he's asking for you."

"What happened?" Mac asked as fear ran through her veins.

"She didn't say. I told her we would get to GW." Harm took one of Mac's hands into his. "Clay's going to be okay."

Mac stared at Harm and shook her head. "I'll ask Harriet to pick up Ty from daycare."

"I'll tell the Admiral we're securing early."

"Okay." Mac and Harm left her office. Mac went to Harriet while Harm made his way to the Admiral. Soon enough they were on their way to GW.

**George Washington Hospital**

**4:43 PM**

Harm and Mac quickly walked through the door of the hospital and went straight to the emergency room. The nurse looked at the two officers. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for Clayton Webb. He was involved in an accident," Harm told the nurse as Mac looked around the emergency room.

The nurse checked the charts in front of her. "I'm sorry but I..."

"Colonel MacKenzie?" Mac heard her name being called. She turned around to see, whom she assumed to be, a CIA agent walking towards her.

Mac and Harm stepped away from the nurse at the station. "Yes," Mac said to the agent.

"Brandon Hansen. I was with Mr. Webb," Brandon stated.

"Where is he?" Mac asked, cutting Brandon off.

Brandon looked at the door next to him, which was an emergency preparation room. "The doctors are working on him, Ma'am."

"What happened?" Harm asked.

Brandon was about to say something, when the door flung open. "He's stable, but he needs to get up to surgery now," a doctor said forcefully to the nurse next to him.

"OR is waiting for him," the nurse said back as they wheeled a bloody Clay out of the room.

"Clay!" Mac moved towards the gurney.

The doctor turned around and grabbed Mac's arm. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but he needs to go to surgery now."

"Sarah," Clay gasped.

The nurse looked at the worried face on Mac. "Are you Sarah?"

"Yes." Mac looked pleading into the nurse's face.

"Doctor, he's been asking for her," the nurse told him and the doctor released his hold on Mac's arm.

Mac ran over to Clay. She looked down at him. His face was bruised and there were small cuts. She looked down and the white dressing, that was covering him, had some blood on it, while his leg was set and had a large cut on it. "Clay."

Clay tried to focus on Mac, but there were three of her. He blinked and looked again, now there was only one Mac. "Safe...Sarah." Clay took a ragged breath. "You and Ty are safe...forever."

"Clay, you're going to be fine," Mac said.

"We need to get him up to the OR," the nurse told Mac.

Mac leaned down and kissed Clay's forehead. "We'll talk later."

Clay tried to smile. "Safe...Sarah."

"Let's go people," the doctor ordered and Clay was wheeled down the hall.

The nurse stood there next to Mac. "OR is on the fifth floor. I'll call up and let them know to expect you."

"Thank you," Mac said as Brandon and Harm joined her.

Harm reached down and took Mac's hand into his. "What did Clay say?"

"That Ty and I are safe forever." She turned and looked at Brandon. "What did he mean by that, Agent Henson?"

Brandon took a breath. "It's classified."

Mac opened her mouth to say something, but Harm beat her. "Like hell! Our friend is in the OR, what the hell happened, Henson?!"

Brandon took a step back. "I'm not allowed to say."

"Then find me someone who can!" Harm demanded.

"There is only one person, besides Webb, who can tell you everything." Brandon nearly stuttered over his words.

"Who's that?" Mac asked.

"Me," a voice from behind them said.

**5:03 PM**

The voice behind them in the ER ended up being Director Kershaw. He, Mac, and Harm now sat in a small unused family waiting room on the surgical floor. It was the first time in his career that Kershaw was completely honest with someone outside the agency. He told Harm and Mac about the case Clay was working on. He had been tracking Sadik, who had made it into the US. He was under surveillance and very close to setting up something big. What the something big was, the CIA had no idea, until today.

Clay and a small team had advanced on Sadik's hideout. When they broke in, they found the place without Sadik, but they found enough evidence to send Sadik to prison for many years. He had plans for an attack on several prominent places in DC and contacts with others to help him get out of the country. He also had plans to get revenge on Mac.

In the midst of plans for DC were the blueprints to Harm and Mac's house. Found among them were pictures of them in the yard with Ty, at the grocery store, Ty's daycare, and JAG. Kershaw told Harm and Mac about this and a notebook. Inside the notebook were notes and schedules of Harm's and Mac's; it turned out that Sadik had been following them and keeping tabs on the small family.

Mac and Harm just stared at Kershaw. Harm gave Mac's hand a squeeze and she gripped back. "We sent agents to your home. We found no traces of anything. We also checked your cars and we've got agents at JAG now. It seems that we found Sadik before he could do anything."

"Where is Sadik?" Mac asked.

"Morgue," Kershaw replied.

"How?" Harm asked.

Kershaw took a drink of his coffee. "Webb and his team were finishing their initial cataloguing of the place, taking pictures and collecting the data when an agent on lookout reported a sedan entering the area. The agents left the building, just as the man driving the car was identified as Sadik. The agents were going to advance on him as soon as he got out of the car. Sadik pulled the car into the front of the building when the team advanced."

"He saw the movement and pulled a gun from his passenger seat. He rolled down the window and shot and wounded two separate agents. He then turned the car around and tried to leave the area. Webb fired and hit Sadik in the arm, but couldn't stop him. Sadik located Webb and aimed the car towards him. Webb emptied his clip into Sadik's car. He dropped his gun and tried to move away from the oncoming car, but he wasn't quick enough."

Kershaw paused and looked at the scared faces in front of him. "Sadik fired a shot and hit Clay in the shoulder. One of our snipers finally got a clear shot and hit Sadik in the head. Then the car clipped Webb as it veered out of control. The car ran into a tree and burst into flames."

"Who was running this op?" Harm asked.

"I was. I let Webb on board after he proved himself to me," Kershaw told Harm. "He convinced me by getting help for his problems. He said, he owed you two and this was one way he thought he could help."

Harm glanced at Mac; she was still in shock over the events. Kershaw caught Harm's glance. "I need to go check on the other two agents. If you two will excuse me."

Kershaw stood up and started to leave. He stopped, when Mac said his name; he turned around and looked at her. "Thank you, for telling us everything."

"No problem, Colonel. Webb told me to tell you everything before he was loaded into the ambulance." Kershaw gave Mac a soft smile and left the room.

As the door closed, Harm carefully looked at Mac. "You okay?"

"No," Mac softly and honestly said.

"Clay's in surgery and I'm sure he's going to be fine," Harm told her.

Mac looked up at Harm with unshed tears in her eyes. "I know. I'm just scared."

Harm pulled Mac into his arms and held on to her. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

**7:39 PM**

Harm and Mac sat on the small couch, drinking yet another cup of coffee when the door to the small waiting room opened. They both stood up as a petite nurse walked in. She smiled sweetly at the couple. "Mr. Webb has been moved to a private room."

They both followed the nurse as she led them to Clay's room. Mac quickly went to Clay's side and looked down at the sleeping man. "The doctor will be in a few minutes to speak with the two of you."

"Thank you," Harm said as the nurse left the room. He then moved a chair next to the bed for Mac to sit in.

Mac gave him a half smile. "He looks better."

"He does," Harm agreed as the doctor walked into the room.

"Colonel, Commander," the doctor said. Both Harm and Mac turned to face him. "Dr. Edwards, I operated on Mr. Webb."

"How is he?" Mac asked.

"He's going to be fine." The doctor looked down at the chart in his hands. "We repaired the damage in his shoulder and had to pin his leg in four separate places. He'll need to go through physical therapy even after it heals."

"What about the rest of the bruises and cuts?" Harm asked glancing at a nasty cut on Clay's chin.

"Superficial, but they will heal. He also has three broken ribs. We were concerned one of them might have nicked his lungs, and there was some internal bleeding. We did notice a cut on his lung and repaired it before it got worse. His worst injury in all was his leg, but in time he should be fine." Dr. Edwards gave Harm and Mac a relived look. "Do you have any questions?"

"When will he wake up?" Mac asked.

Dr. Edwards glanced at the chart again. "He should come around pretty soon, but don't expect much, since he's on several pain medications." A nurse walked into the room and gave the doctor something. "If you two will excuse me."

"Thank you, Doctor," Harm and Mac said as the doctor left.

Harm moved a chair next to Mac. "He's going to be okay."

"I want to stay till he wakes up," Mac told Harm. Harm shook his head.

**8:15 PM**

Several times Clay moved his head and muttered something that Harm and Mac could not understand. But now he was finally coming to.

Mac stood up and leaned over Clay's bed. "Hi," she softly said as he sleepily looked up at her.

"You're here," Clay whispered.

"Yeah." Mac ran her hand over Clay's cheek.

"Harm?"

"On the phone with Harriet."

"Ty?"

Mac smiled. "With Harriet."

Clay closed his eyes and felt a little bit of pain. He moaned slightly. "Do you want the doctor?" Mac asked.

Clay opened his eyes and looked at her concerned face. "No. Just you."

"What about me?" Harm asked as he now stood at the foot of the bed.

Clay tried to chuckle, but it hurt too much. "Sarah, she's prettier."

Mac let out a small chuckle, but a few tears fell too. Harm walked over to her and ran his hand over her back. Clay once again saw the love between the two. He swore right then and there, he would do anything and everything in his power to help both of them.

"He's gone," Clay said breaking the mood.

"We know," Harm said. "You did your job."

"I still owe you two," Clay told them and a feeling of shame passed though him.

Mac reached down and clasped Clay's hand into hers. "You don't owe us anything. Friends don't keep score."

Clay looked up at Harm. "She's right," Harm told him.

Clay gave Harm a grin and looked back at Mac. "You and Ty are safe."

"Because of you," Mac added on to Clay's sentence. Clay closed his eyes and suddenly felt tired. Mac leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Close your eyes, Clay. We'll stay a bit longer. But we'll be back tomorrow."

Clay shook his head slowly. "Okay, Sarah. Bring Ty."

"We will," Harm said before Clay fell asleep. Harm and Mac returned back to their chairs, quietly sitting near each other and watching over their friend.

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**10:34 PM**

After they left the hospital, they went to Bud and Harriet's to pick up Ty. Harriet was relieved to hear that Clay would be okay, but she was concerned about Mac. Mac walked into the house and had a ghost-like look on her face. They didn't stay long, but thanked Bud and Harriet for getting Ty before they went home.

Once they reached home, Harm got Ty ready for bed while Mac took a bubble bath. She had taken her bath and now stood in front of the big window in her room. She'd been standing there for the past ten minutes and just stared out on to the street. Her big robe wrapped around her, keeping her warm from the cold and confusing thoughts, which ran through her head.

Harm walked up the stairs to say good night to Mac. It had been one hell of a day and he was looking forward to climbing into bed and forgetting about everything. When he reached the top of the stairs, he looked at her door. It was half way open and there were no lights on. He walked to her room and gently knocked on the door. "Mac."

There was no answer so he walked in and saw Mac standing in front of her window. "Mac," he tried again, still no response.

Harm moved behind her and touched her arm. "Mac." Mac jumped at his touch, as if it burned her, and Harm quickly pulled his hand back. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Mac chuckled. "Guess I was lost in thought."

"Anything important?" Harm asked as he looked out the window, trying to figure out, what she was looking at.

"Nothing," Mac lied.

Harm had a feeling he knew what she was thinking about. "Clay's going to be fine."

"I know," she softly said. "I just wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder how close he was."

Harm sighed. "I don't know, but I know Clay would have never let him hurt you."

"How do you know that?"

"Clay told me."

Mac inhaled a long breath. "He was hunting us."

Harm stood directly behind Mac and brought her towards him. His arms wrapped around her and he held her to him. "He's not going to bother us at all, Mac."

"I know," Mac told Harm, letting his warmth seep through her. "But..."

"But nothing," Harm interrupted. "You can stay up all night playing the 'what if' game, but there is no reason to."

Mac rested the back of her head against Harm's chest. "You can't tell me you don't wonder."

Harm chuckled and kissed her temple. "I wonder a lot of stuff. But I'm not going to think about this."

Mac turned in his arms and faced him. "How can you not think about it? The bastard had plans to our house, JAG, owner's manuals to our cars. He was going to get us." The tears of rage started to build up in her eyes.

Harm looked at her frightened, but yet strong face. He pulled her to him and held her tightly against him. Mac's arms reached around Harm and she sunk into him. "The keyword is 'was', Mac. He's caught. Clay and his team did their jobs and because of that, I can sleep at night, knowing that you and Ty are safe."

Mac didn't say anything. She just held on to him and let some of the tears fall from her eyes. Harm soothed a hand over her back and the other ran through the silky hair. After a few minutes, Mac lifted her head and Harm looked down at her face. For the first time in ages, he saw Sarah, the woman who had a tendency to hide from him. She was breathtaking and part of him started fighting with himself. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew now wasn't the time.

Mac gazed into his eyes. She leaned up on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a fierce hug. It caught Harm off guard, but he was more than happy to hold her to him. "I'm so glad you're here," Mac said into his ear.

The smile on Harm's face grew. "So am I." He held her tightly, but slowly relented on his hold. However, Mac didn't. Harm liked the attention, but part of him couldn't help but laugh. "Now I know where Ty gets it from."

Mac loosened her hold and stood back on her feet. "Where Ty gets what from?"

Harm grinned. "His 'grab and hold'."

Mac joined Harm in laughter and removed her arms from around his neck. "I like being held. Okay?"

"There is nothing wrong with that," Harm gently told her.

"Good," Mac said before she shyly looked into Harm's eyes. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

Mac took a deep breath. "Could you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Harm knew she was scared. The fact that Sadik was very close to coming to get them hit her hard. He reached down and squeezed her hand. "Sure. I just came in to tell you goodnight anyways."

"Thanks." Mac gave him a soft grin.

Harm returned the grin. "Just let me get ready for bed and I'll be right back."

"Okay." Mac shook her head.

About ten minutes later, Harm walked back into the room, wearing his pajama bottoms and t-shirt. Mac was already in bed. For a second Harm felt a wave of regret. He wanted Mac in his bed all the time and he wanted to be wrapped around her. He was also nervous that he might do something he would regret. Mac smiled at him and his nervousness vanished.

"You like to sleep on the right side. Right?" Mac asked as she scooted over to the left side of the bed.

"Yeah." Harm moved to the bed and crawled under the covers. Mac turned off the light that was still on and the room fell into the soft glow of the moonlight. They both turned onto their sides and looked at each other. Harm's eyes adjusted to the darkness and very slowly he looked at Mac's shoulder. She was wearing a dark colored shirt, but a small rip on the sleeve caught his attention. He gently pushed Mac's shoulder towards the bed, glanced at her back and saw the Tomcat. "You thief."

"What?" Mac innocently asked.

Harm returned to his place on the bed. "You stole my shirt."

"Possession is nine-tenths of the law," Mac returned to Harm with a grin.

Harm looked at her face and grinned. "You do look better in it, than I do."

"Good, I happen to like it, too."

Harm chuckled and rolled onto his back. Mac scooted closer to Harm and he pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his stomach. Harm in turn wrapped his arms around her body. They remained quiet for a while, until Mac snuggled even closer to him.

"Can't get comfortable?"

"No, I'm fine now," Mac said as she set her head directly above his heart.

Harm smiled. "Ty lies like that on my chest."

"That's because he and I have the same favorite sound."

"What's that?"

"Your heartbeat," Mac softly said before she kissed the spot gently.

Harm didn't know what to say, so he just squeezed her till the words came. "I have two favorite sounds."

"What are they?" Mac asked.

"Ty's laugh and my name on your lips," Harm said in a soft and gentle voice.

Mac felt her heart beat increase and heard Harm's do the same thing. She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. Even in the moonlight, she could see the truthfulness in his eyes. She moved up and captured his lips with a gentle kiss. Harm returned the kiss. Mac broke the kiss and returned to her position on his chest.

"Night, Harm."

"Night, Mac."

**End Part 20**


	21. Part 21

_...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 21/24_

_Disclaimer - See part one for all important information_

* * *

**Monday August 15**

**JAG**

**8:15 AM**

Mac stepped into Harm's office. "Hey, got a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?" Harm asked.

Mac closed the door behind her. "I just got a call from Darcy Giblin," Mac paused and Harm nodded his head for her to continue. "The case will go to court this week. On Friday we can go down and sign the papers."

"Okay," Harm said, not really knowing what to say when the woman that you're in love with tells you when you can sign your divorce papers.

"I told her I would find out what time was best for you on Friday."

Harm looked at his day planner. "Afternoon, Bud and I are in court Friday morning. He should be able to handle the afternoon session by himself."

Mac shook her head. "How does one o'clock sound?"

"Fine." Harm picked up his pen and wrote it down in his planner.

Mac gave him a tight smile. "I'll call her back and make sure that time is still open. After I talk to her, we can secure the afternoon from the Admiral."

"Okay," Harm said as Mac left his office. After she was gone, he opened his desk drawer and pulled out the picture of the two of them asleep on his grandmother's couch. He ran his finger over Mac's body. "Damn it." He returned the photo back to his desk and returned to his work.

**8:55 AM**

Harm and Sturgis walked into the conference room where Bud, Harriet, and Mac were already waiting for the morning meeting.

"You think you can?" Sturgis asked.

Harm laughed. "Yeah, it's no problem. I'll have no trouble whipping your six tonight."

Mac looked up at them. "Just as long as you two don't use the 'no blood, no foul'-rule this time."

Harm took his seat across from her. "You know, sometimes you just knock the fun out of our games."

"Maybe she doesn't want Ty to learn that rule, Sir," Bud supplied with a grin. Everyone chuckled at Bud's statement and understood that was probably the reason. Mac just shook her head and was about to comment as AJ walked into the room.

Everyone started to rise, but he called out, "As you were." He quickly took his seat and looked at his staff, before he looked down at his papers. "Okay, let see what we have."

As usual, AJ asked his staff questions about their current cases and assigned new ones. He also, as usual, tried to encourage them to work a little faster. Towards the end of the meeting, AJ opened a new case file and read down the summary in it. "Commander Rabb."

"Yes, Sir," Harm said turning his attention to AJ.

"Do you know of a Lt. Walter Duncan aboard the Seahawk?" AJ asked.

Harm ran down a list of people he knew on the Seahawk in his head. "I don't believe so, Sir."

"Hmmm." AJ handed him the file. "The Lieutenant is being accused of sexual harassment and has requested you as counsel. You'll be leaving for the Seahawk at 0800 tomorrow."

Harm glanced across the table at Mac, a move that wasn't missed by anyone in the room. "Sir." There was a slight worried tone in Harm's voice. "Is it possible for someone else to take this case?"

AJ looked concerned at Harm. "Any reason why you can't, Commander?"

"The Brownson case, Sir," Harm offered.

AJ shook his head. "Lt. Roberts."

"Yes, Sir." Bud said having a feeling what was going to happen.

"You're co-counsel on the Brownson case. You can handle the case on your own, correct?"

"Yes, Sir," Bud responded.

"Good." AJ turned to Harm. "Problem solved, Commander."

"Actually, Sir. I might have to attend an important meeting on Friday."

"You might have an appointment Friday?" AJ said in confusion.

"Actually, Sir, the Commander does have an appointment on Friday," Mac chimed in.

"Are you the Commander's social director, Colonel?" AJ asked Mac.

Mac suppressed a comment, remembering this was her CO. "No, Sir. But both the Commander and I need to attend this appointment."

AJ crossed his hands in front of him and took a breath. "And may I ask what this appointment is about? Considering neither one of you has requested the day or any extended time off."

Harm and Mac stared at each other with mild fear and the feeling of being uncomfortable etched on their faces. Harm had no clue what to say, but luckily, Mac did. "It deals with the nullification of the problem the SECNAV presented, Sir."

AJ looked intently at Mac and then at Harm. He quickly understood. "Understood." He opened his notes and reviewed them, trying to find someone to take the case. He shook his head from side to side. "I'm sorry, Commander. You're the only one who can take this case. Plus you've been requested by Captain Johnson." AJ paused. "Try your hardest to get it wrapped up before the appointment, if not then you will need to reschedule it."

"Yes, Sir," Harm reluctantly agreed.

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**7:13 PM**

Harm stood in his room, placed another uniform on his bed and laughed as Ty sat in the middle of the big bed playing with a pair of Harm's socks. Harm looked down at his son and smiled, he couldn't believe how fast Ty was growing.

He would be a year old in eleven days. He'd mastered crawling and was now climbing the couch and beds. Ty loved to move. Mac told Harm that the need to move was part of the Rabb genes. Ty was also starting to stand more often. Once he got up he was unsure what to do, but he loved holding hands and lifting his feet across the floor. He hadn't started walking on his own, yet, but Harm had a feeling that would be happening soon and he just wished that he would be home for it.

Ty's giggles snapped Harm out of his thoughts. "I know, I need to pack," Harm said to his son. He went into the closet and returned with his sea bag. He placed it at the end of the bed and started to fold his clothes into it while Ty watched his father with interest.

Harm looked at the clothing in the bag and realized he needed a t-shirt and walked back into his closet. Once Harm had the shirt, he folded it as he walked back to the bag on his bed. He looked in the bag and started to laugh. He looked towards his bedroom door and knew Mac was in the office. "Hey, Mac. You've got to come here."

Mac walked to his room. "Yeah. What is..." Mac stopped talking as she looked at Harm's bed.

Sitting in the center of Harm's bag sat Ty with a grin on his face. He picked up a pair of Harm's boxers and threw them out of the bag. He laughed and his parents joined him. Harm picked up the boxers as Mac moved to the bag.

She leaned down and picked Ty out of the bag. He gave a little cry about being moved from his spot. "I know. I know. You want to go with Daddy. But you can't little guy." Mac supported Ty on her hip. "I don't think Captain Johnson would like a little stowaway. No matter how cute you are."

Ty smiled at his mother then cuddled against her body, ducking his head into her neck. Mac chuckled. Harm watched and rubbed Ty's back. "If I could, I would take him."

"The only Navy boats he gets to play with right now are the ones in his bath," Mac informed Harm.

Harm started to repack his bag. "I know. But just you wait till his first Tiger Cruise."

Mac chuckled and sat on the bed. "I know you can't wait."

"Hey, the Captain and the CAG said Ty needs to stop by when the Henry is in port."

"He's going to have a lot of Father-Son Days, isn't he?"

Harm finished packing his bag, closed it, and placed it on the floor. He sat down beside Mac on his bed and took Ty from Mac's arms. He lay back on his back with Ty sitting on his stomach. "What do you think Ty, should we invite Mommy on our Father-Son Days?" Ty giggled and wiggled on his father. "I believe that is a yes."

Mac leaned over and kissed Ty's cheek as he rubbed his eyes. "Thanks, sweetie."

"You're welcome." Harm grinned.

Mac looked down at his smiling face and couldn't resist it. She quickly kissed his lips before she pulled back from him while Harm stared intently at her. Ty broke the silence with a little tired whine.

"I'll put him to bed," Harm offered as he stood up.

"Okay." Mac stood up and kissed Ty's cheek. "Night, sweet pea, I love you."

Ty smiled. "Mama," the baby cooed before Harm and Ty left the room.

**Tuesday August 16**

**Andrews Air force Base**

**7:05 AM**

Harm gave Ty one last kiss from his car seat. Mac closed the trunk of the SUV and handed Harm his bag. "I could have gotten it."

"I decided to be nice to you." Mac grinned.

"I know," Harm paused. "I'll call you as soon as I know when I'll be back. I read the file and I should be able to wrap it up by Thursday afternoon at the latest."

"Okay, but don't do anything stupid to get home. I talked to the lawyers and they said we could reschedule," Mac told him.

"Okay, I'll be home soon."

Mac softly smiled at Harm. "We'll miss you."

Harm ran his hand down Mac's arm. "I'll miss the both of you, too. Bye." He would have liked to give her one goodbye kiss. However, since she was in uniform as well, he didn't dare.

"Bye," Mac said before Harm started to walk towards the transport building.

**Thursday Aug 18 **

**JAG**

**3:58 PM**

"Colonel, your messages." Coates smiled, giving Mac a stack of messages as she walked into the bullpen.

"Thank you, Coates," Mac said as she looked through them.

"And the Admiral would like to see you when you are available."

"How's now, Coates?"

"He just finished a call with the SECNAV, Ma'am."

Mac's faced grimaced. "That's never good."

"No, Ma'am," Coates softly responded. "I can tell him you're busy."

Mac got a twinkle in her eye. "You would lie to your CO? Coates, I'm shocked. I knew that Harm helping you with your car was a mistake."

"Yes, Ma'am. I mean no, Ma'am," Coates flustered. "I'll tell the Admiral you're available now."

Mac chuckled as she followed Coates to AJ's office. She announced her before she went in. "Have a seat, Mac," AJ said, when Coates closed the door behind her. Mac sat down and AJ leaned against his desk and looked down at her. "When does Harm get in tonight?"

"He'll be arriving in Andrews at 5:20, Sir," Mac reported.

"He's asked for a personal day tomorrow, but you'll be here in the morning. Correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

AJ got a brief concerned look on his face and sat down in the free chair next to Mac. "You two are signing the divorce papers tomorrow?"

"Yes, Sir," Mac solemnly told him.

AJ looked at her eyes and saw the sadness in them. "That should please the SECNAV."

"Yes, Sir," Mac agreed with discomfort.

AJ knew he couldn't get into this with her. He resigned the idea in his head of trying to convince her to stay married and brought up another topic. Sadly, he didn't have a plan, but he could tell that Harm and Mac deserved to be together. "Meredith wanted to know if there was anything she could bring to eat for Ty's birthday party next weekend."

Mac smiled. "No, thank you. Harm's mother and grandmother are going to be down. I'm sure they will have everything covered."

"Just wanted to offer." AJ chuckled. "Besides it's his first birthday, we don't want to spoil all of his taste buds with her food."

Mac laughed. "She's gotten better."

AJ gave her an astonished look and they both shook their heads from side to side. "No, she hasn't."

Mac was about to say something when the door opened and Coates quickly walked in. "I'm sorry to interrupted, Sir. But Colonel, your daycare is on the phone and they said it was an emergency."

Mac quickly stood up and AJ looked at his phone. "What line?"

"Three," Coates nervously said.

Mac picked up AJ's phone. "This is Colonel MacKenzie... Is he okay?... Yes, I understand... I can be there in ten minutes... bye."

AJ and Coates looked at Mac. Mac took a deep breath as she set the receiver back on the phone. "Mac, is Ty alright?"

"There was an accident at the daycare. A family decided to have a party for their child there. They rented out the area by the pool and one of the children fell into it." Mac paused as images of Ty ran through her head. She looked up at the concerned and scared faces of AJ and Coates. "It wasn't Ty, but they are calling all the parents to pick up their children."

AJ was about to respond, when Bud and Harriet walked through the doors. "Sorry, Sir, but we need to leave." Tears were rolling down Harriet's cheeks and Bud's hands were shaking. "AJ was involved in an accident at the daycare. We have to get to the hospital."

"It was AJ," Mac gasped and Harriet nodded her head.

AJ quickly took command of the situation. "Mac, take Bud and Harriet to the hospital. Bud, give Coates your van's keys." Bud handed Coates his keys. "Coates, go pick up Jimmy and Ty and take them to my house. Meredith is home and she'll watch the boys. I'll call the daycare and tell them that Coates is going to pick the boys up. Coates, if there is any trouble, have them call me, they know me."

"Thank you, Sir," Bud said, before the three parents rushed out of the office.

"Bud, get an elevator, while I get my keys," Mac told the younger man as she rushed into her office and grabbed her keys.

Within a few minutes Mac, Bud, and Harriet were on their way to the hospital, as Coates drove to the daycare.

**End Part 21**


	22. Part 22

_...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 22/24_

_Disclaimer - See part one for all important information_

* * *

**Fall Church General Hospital**

**5:34 PM**

Mac and Harriet sat in the waiting room, waiting for news on Little AJ. Bud was trying to get some information out of the doctor, but he wasn't telling him much. Lilly, the daycare manager, sat a few chairs away from Harriet. She had ridden in the ambulance with AJ and upon arriving at the hospital she told Harriet what had happened.

The Yonasan family rented the daycare and paid to have the pool on the backside of the daycare fixed and readied for their son, Aaron's birthday party. Everyone in their son's age group was invited to the party. AJ happened to be good friends with Aaron. The daycare staff had roped off the deep end of the pool so none of the kids would get into the water. They also took the precaution of only allowing kids who had signed permission statements to allow their kids into the pool. AJ wasn't one of those kids; he was just finishing his first set of swim lessons and didn't feel ready to swim with the other kids.

The daycare thought they were being safe; they even had extra staff members on hand to patrol the party. However, apparently some of the staff was happier to be in the sun rather than watching the children. Little AJ was standing a few feet away from the deep end of the pool playing catch the ball with another little boy. The boy threw the ball to AJ and he took a few steps back to catch it. He slipped, lost his balance, knocked his head on the small diving board and fell into the water. The little boy screamed for help, but wasn't heard over all of the ruckus and splashing in the water.

The little boy ran to one of the adults for help and the adult then ran to Lilly for help. Lilly ran to the side of the pool and saw AJ. She jumped into the water and got AJ out. She did CPR until the ambulance arrived. AJ was breathing and his heart was beating, but he had yet to wake up.

Bud walked over and took Harriet's hands into his as he sat down next to her. "What did the doctor say?"

"They're running more tests. They hope it's just a concussion, but it's hard to tell right now." Bud kissed Harriet's forehead.

Mac looked at Lilly who was wearing a pair of hospital scrubs. "Lilly?"

"Yes, Colonel."

"I thought the pool was roped off," Mac stated as she wondered why AJ didn't hit the rope.

Lilly exhaled slowly. "We had those rope barriers like at the movie theater lines, but someone took them down so the kids could play around the pool. The police are investigating and whoever took them down is going to be punished."

"Isn't the daycare going to be held responsible?" Harried asked.

"Actually no," Bud said. "The Yonasan family rented the facilities, therefore they are responsible."

Lily shook her head. "They are. Their lawyer has already called me."

"Does he know the child in the accident is the son of a lawyer and so are his godparents?" Mac asked with a grin.

"I told him. He'll be stopping by later with the Yonasan family." Lilly looked sorrowfully at Harriet. "Lieutenant Sims, the Yonasan family feels horrible."

Harriet bit back a spiteful laugh. "That's why they are talking to their lawyer and not us. They are more concerned about covering their asses then they are about my son!"

Lilly looked down at her feet as the door of the waiting room opened. "Mr. and Mrs. Roberts?"

Harriet and Bud stood as a nurse walked into the room. "Yes," Bud said.

"Your son AJ is stable and is being moved to a room. He hasn't woken up and the doctors are reviewing the results from the test. I can take you to his room, so you can sit with him till the doctors arrive," the nurse said in a soft voice. She then glanced at Mac and knew by the uniform she was with the parents. "We can only allow two people in at a time."

Harriet looked at Mac. "I'll stay here and when you two need a break, I'll sit with AJ or get you coffee," Mac told Harriet before she could open her mouth.

Bud gave Mac a smile. "Thank you, Ma'am." He and Harriet left the waiting room with the nurse.

Mac sat back down and looked at Lilly. The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Lilly?"

"One of the big reasons why we let the Yonasan family use the pool is because they paid for the maintenance on it," Lilly admitted.

Mac sighed. "It's for the police and the lawyers to decide who's at fault here, Lilly. You're job might be on the line."

"Is this free legal advice?" Lilly asked.

Mac chuckled. "Not at the price Harm and I pay for daycare." Mac then suddenly remembered. "Harm!"

"Problem?" Lilly asked, not understanding Mac's outburst.

Mac pulled out her cell phone. "Harm's plane landed 22 minutes ago. I was supposed to pick him up." She read the display on the phone. "No signal. Damn. Excuse me." Mac stood up and walked to the nurse's station. "Excuse me."

"Yes, Ma'am," the nurse said with a grin.

"May I borrow your phone? I need to call my husband." Mac used the word and it felt right, of course, she was sure if she said friend the nurse would have said no.

The nurse lifted the phone. "No problem. Just hit nine and then the number."

"Thank you," Mac said with a smile and quickly dialed Harm's cell phone. Then she hung up the phone as she remembered Harm's cell phone was on the kitchen table. For some reason he left it, there's a first time for everything. "Damn." She hung up the phone and dialed AJ's cell phone.

"Chegwidden."

"Admiral, it's Colonel MacKenzie."

"How's AJ?" He quickly asked.

"The doctors are still going over his test results, but Bud and Harriet are with him."

"I'm on my way to the hospital now."

Mac exhaled. "You aren't in your office by chance, Sir?"

"No, in my car. Why, is something wrong?"

Mac chuckled out of embarrassment. "Kind of, Sir. With the emergency I kind of forgot about Harm."

AJ laughed. "It's okay, Mac. I sent Coates to go pick him up. She's going to bring him to the hospital."

Mac sighed. "Thank you, Sir."

"No problem, Mac. I should be at the hospital in a few minutes."

"We're on the third floor."

"Thank you, Mac." With that, AJ ended the phone call.

Mac set the receiver down and gave the nurse a smile. "Thank you."

The nurse smiled back and Mac returned to her seat near Lilly.

**6:15 PM**

Harriet now sat with Mac, since she needed a break. AJ was better and the doctors decided it was a concussion but once AJ woke up, they would know more.

"He's strong and he'll be fine after a while," Harriet told Mac in a relieved voice. "But I'm still scared."

Mac took the younger woman's hand. "It's understandable, Harriet."

"I know." Harriet looked across the waiting room. "Where's Lilly?"

"She had to get back to the daycare and help with finding some papers."

"Okay." Harriet's gaze went to the hall where her son was.

"Do you want to go to him?"

"I needed a break. The Admiral is with Bud, so they'll be fine without me for a few minutes. I thought the Admiral would only be staying for a short time."

"He is. He's waiting for Coates. Coates has your van and she's going to drop it off along with Harm. After that, the Admiral will take Coates back to JAG. Plus he has a conference call to Pearl in an hour," Mac explained. "And most important he needs to make sure his name sake is okay."

"Once Commander Rabb gets here you can go, Colonel."

Mac looked into Harriet's eyes. "No, I think I'll wait till AJ is awake. I would just sit at home and worry about him. At least this way I'll know he's okay."

Harriet gave her an appreciative smile. The door to the waiting room opened and Harm and Coates walked in. Mac looked up at Harm and she was so happy to see him. Harm set his bag on the ground when Mac stood up and went right up to him. He took her into his arms and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you," Mac said into his shirt.

Harm was a little surprised. "I missed you, too." He then released her and looked at Harriet who was standing behind Mac. Mac stepped off to the side and Harm and gave Harriet a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Better." Harriet sniffled. There was something about Harm that always helped Harriet to feel at ease. It was like he could help wipe away fear with a single hug.

"AJ?" Harm asked when he saw her standing behind Mac.

"Bud and the Admiral are in with him. The doctors are feeling better about him."

"Good," Harm said.

"Ma'am, I parked your van in the visitor parking. We were lucky and got a spot right up front," Coates told Harriet with a smile.

Harriet looked relived at Coates. "Thank you, Coates."

The Admiral joined the group in the waiting room. "Harriet, the doctor is with AJ."

"Thank you, Sir," Harriet said before she left the waiting room to go back to her son in his room down the hall.

AJ looked at Harm. "Did everything work out, Commander?"

"Yes, Sir. Lt. Duncan was being set up by his accuser. The Skipper has requested charges be brought against Phillips for making a false accusation," Harm informed his CO.

AJ sighed. "I suppose that request will be on my desk shortly." He looked at Coates. "Well, we better get back to JAG."

"Yes, Sir," Coates noted.

AJ turned to Mac. "I'll see you in the morning, Colonel. Commander, we'll discuss the case on Monday after I read your report."

"Yes, Sir." Harm leaned down and reached into his bag. He pulled out a file and handed it to AJ. "I had time and completed the file, Sir."

"A report early from you, Commander. It must able a full moon," AJ joked with a smile on his face. He then turned to Mac. "If AJ's condition changes please call me tonight."

"Yes, Sir. After we leave, we'll pick up Ty," Mac told AJ.

"Actually you don't need to. Meredith is more than happy to watch Ty and Jimmy tonight. Plus when I called her earlier the boys were having fun playing with Dammit."

"One of us will pick him up tomorrow morning then," Mac said.

"Good. Till then have a good night," AJ said before he and Coates left the waiting room.

Harm looked at the waiting room chairs. He motioned to the chairs and they sat down. His hand quickly finding its way into Mac's. "How did this happen."

Mac retold the story to Harm and then they waited for news. While they waited Harm informed Mac about his investigation and Mac told him of Ty's little antics.

"He likes to crawl under the kitchen table. He sits in the middle of the floor under the table and takes a nap," Mac told Harm with her head resting on his shoulder.

Harm chuckled. "He's preparing for life on an aircraft carrier."

Mac laughed and Harm kissed the top of her head. They sat in silence until 8:04, when Bud walked into the waiting room.

"AJ's awake." Bud announced. Mac and Harm stood up. "He's complaining that his head hurts and the doctor is asking him questions."

Mac exhaled a breath of relief. "Is he okay?"

"He's answering the questions correctly, so I think everything is going to be fine." Bud grinned.

"That's great, Bud," Harm said. "Why don't you go back and give us an update after the doctor is done with AJ?"

"Yes, Sir." Bud quickly went down the hall and back into AJ's room.

Mac and Harm faced each other smiling about the news. Harm gave Mac a hug and kissed her cheek. "He's awake."

"I'm glad." Mac sniffled into his shoulder.

They sat back down and waited for more news. They didn't have to wait too long. This time Harriet came into the room with tearstains on her cheek. "AJ's going to be okay. He'll have a cough from the water he swallowed and a scar from hitting the diving board, but otherwise he's going to be fine." She paused. "He's already asked when he can finish his swim lessons."

Harm chuckled. "That's our AJ. Nothing's going to push him down."

"They want to keep him overnight. We're going to stay with him." Harriet looked at her friends and could tell they were tired. "Why don't you two go home?"

Mac spoke up first. "We're going to stay a bit longer. Since you and Bud are going to stay, you two should go get something to eat. We can stay with AJ for a while."

"I'm not that hungry, Ma'am," Harriet said as her hand ran over her stomach.

"You need to eat something or you'll make yourself sick," Harm told the younger woman.

Harriet looked towards the hallway. "Let me spend some more time with AJ. Then Bud and I will go to the cafeteria and you two can visit your Godson."

"Okay," Mac smiled. "I should call the Admiral, so he knows about AJ's condition."

"Thank you for being here," Harriet sincerely said to her two friends.

"Where else would we be, Harriet?" Harm smiled.

**End Part 22**

* * *

_AN - The idea of AJ falling into the pool is loosely based on a real event. We just gave it a better outcome. Please remember to always pay close attention to children playing in or around swimming pools!_


	23. Part 23

_...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 23/24 PG-13_

_Disclaimer - See part one for all important information_

* * *

_Parts of this fan-fiction have been edited for younger reading audiences. If you are over the age of 18 and want to read the whole part, please send an e-mail to Carol or Michi stating this fact and they'll be more then happy to send you the rest. You can choose who to e-mail for the NC-17 part, but Carol is out of town and can't mail it until Saturday afternoon. So please keep that in mind. _

__

_E-mail – Carol at writestories315 "at" yahoo. com_

_Michi at catherinebellfan "at" gmx. de or mp111275 "at" yahoo .de_

_(take out "at" and use and take out spaces to e-mail us)_

_Note to Carol's Dad --- "DON'T READ THIS!!! I love you. – Nikki." ("I'm going straight to hell." – Carol "Isn't Satan afraid you're going to take over?" – Michi)_

* * *

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**10:21 PM**

Harm stepped out of the shower and dried off as he thought about the day. "Damn," was the only word that could come from his mouth. AJ was in the hospital, luckily he would be okay. But poor Bud and Harriet, it felt like every now and then things would just hit them out of nowhere.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door. He looked towards Mac's bedroom and saw the light was on. He walked down to his room, thinking about what tomorrow would bring. Neither he nor Mac had talked about it, but he knew it was weighing on both of their minds. Tomorrow at one o'clock, they would sign their divorce papers.

He sighed heavily as he got dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He pulled the shirt over his head as he heard a sound from Ty's baby monitor. He turned towards the white box and knew Mac was in there. Harm sat on his bed and just listened as Mac moved around the nursery. He chuckled at the thought that even though Ty was at AJ's and Meredith's she still checked to make sure everything was okay in Ty's room.

His chuckles stopped when he heard the distinct sound of a light sob. His eyes grew wide as he wondered what Mac was thinking. Another sob exited from the monitor and he quickly left his room and walked towards the nursery.

Mac stood next to Ty's crib and held onto his bunny. Harm walked into the room. "Mac?"

"He's not going to be able to sleep tonight," Mac said in a whisper.

Harm walked over to her and saw the bunny in her hands. He smiled softly. "He's got Cere in his bag, he'll be fine."

"No, he won't," Mac said.

Harm put his arms around Mac, her back pressed to his chest. Their hands wrapped around the bunny. "He's with his Godfather AJ, he'll be fine. If they have any problems, they'll call. Which they won't since Jimmy is with them too." Mac was silent and Harm knew it wasn't the bunny that was bothering Mac. He rested his chin on Mac's shoulder. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"What if it was Ty today and not AJ?"

Harm knew she was serious, everyone with kids wondered that today at JAG. He tried to answer her in a serious and calm voice, but failed. "His first birthday is in two weeks. He's just starting to master taking a few steps on his own."

Mac turned in his arms and looked up at Harm with a hurt face. "How can you joke about this?"

"I'm not joking. I'm stating a fact. What happened to AJ today will not happen to Ty anytime soon," Harm quickly defended himself worrying that Mac would get defensive on him.

Mac looked up at Harm, took a deep breath, and rested her head against his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist. "I'm sorry."

Harm didn't laugh, he just held her. He realized he had the bunny in his hand and gently tossed it in Ty's crib. "It's okay. Ty's fine."

"I know," Mac softly murmured into his chest.

He ran his hands down her back and soothed Mac. "I promise nothing bad will happen to Ty."

Mac lifted her head from his chest. "How can you promise that? We can't control everything that happens to Ty."

"I know, but we can try."

A tear fell out of Mac's eye. "How? Our parents couldn't protect us?"

Harm took Mac's face into his hands and gently held her. He looked into her eyes and for once saw the fear that was there. He thought carefully about his words. "Maybe they couldn't protect us and maybe we won't be able to protect Ty from the evils of the world. But we're sure as hell going to try to." Mac's face softened and the look in her eyes changed. Harm noticed the change and continued. "We've been hurt a lot in our lives and everything that has happened to us, has led us to here. I wouldn't get rid of one bad thing if it meant I wouldn't have you here."

Mac just continued to stare at Harm, his words circled around her head and she had no idea what to say to him. He moved one hand to her shoulder and down her arm to hold her hand. Mac looked at their hands and the feel of his hands rushed through her body. Mac reached up with her free hand and rested it on Harm's cheek. Then she slowly leaned forward and brushed her lips across his.

The gentle brushing reminded Harm of the nights they spent apart and the few kisses that they had shared. He responded and pressed his lips against hers. They lightly kissed and very slowly their arms wrapped around each other as the kisses grew. As they deepened urgency entered the kisses, they both wanted and needed more from the other.

Mac's tongue moved across the seam of Harm's lips. Harm let his tongue tentatively touch Mac's and suddenly neither one of them could get enough of the other. Harm's hands moved down to Mac's back and pressed her against him. Mac in return pressed her body and felt all of him.

Reality started to make its way into Harm's head. He tore his lips away from Mac's. Mac opened her eyes and saw the desire, confusion, and wanting in Harm's eyes. What she didn't know was that he saw the same things in her eyes.

Harm took a deep breath. "We need to stop, Mac."

Mac knew why he was saying that, but she didn't want to. "I don't want to."

Harm was surprised by her words. Usually she was the first one to pull back. Before he could ask why, Mac trailed her hand to his face and she brushed it across his flushed cheeks, before licking her lips. "I don't want to stop, Harm."

Harm gulped and tried to say something again, but was stopped as Mac's lips trailed across his neck. She kissed her way up his throat and towards his ear. "I want to forget about today, Harm. I want to forget all the bad things and just focus on you." She moved towards his other ear where she nibbled on it for a few seconds. "Help me forget, Harm."

"How?" Harm asked in a voice filled with desire.

She lightly kissed his lips and looked up at him. Her eyes pleaded with his passion-filled eyes. "Make love to me."

Harm lost himself in those pleading eyes. If he could have found his voice at that moment in time, he would ask her the questions which were running through his mind, but he didn't. He couldn't speak, his heart pounding in his chest. Mac didn't wait for a response; she pressed her lips to his and their mouths mated in the way they wanted their bodies to.

Before rational thought could come to either one of them, Mac found herself pressed against a wall in Ty's nursery. Her lips tore at Harm's as they both fought for the upper hand. There was pure passion erupting from both of them. Harm moved his lips down her throat, nipped and kissed the spots he knew she liked.

Mac needed to feel more of him and moved her hands under his t-shirt. They crossed against his stomach and chest. She felt the tight and strong muscles; she also felt a burning desire to run her lips across the taunt area. Harm's hands, meanwhile, were trying to unbutton the top of Mac's uniform.

"Bedroom," Mac moaned as Harm slipped a hand successfully through the unbuttoned blouse.

"Great idea," Harm softly said lifting his head from Mac's neck. Their eyes locked and they softly smiled at each other. Then their lips met as they moved from Ty's room to Mac's bedroom.

**Much Later **

Very slowly Harm lowered himself onto Mac's body in a state of full relaxation, moving his hand to hold her head close to him. Mac lifted her heavy arms and held him to her. They remained like that, trapped inside and around each other, and not wanting to go anywhere for a very long time.

Of course a very long time only lasted until they got cold. Harm felt the coldness first as his skin cooled against the air in the room. He reluctantly removed himself from Mac's body and they both crawled underneath the blanket and sheet. As soon as they were settled, Mac surprised Harm by moving on top of him. Her head rested on his shoulder as her whole body pressed against him.

Harm rested his hand on her back and bottom and Mac kissed his neck and shoulder. Harm felt the kisses and moved his head so he could return the favor. Soon enough they were exchanging soft, nibbling kisses on each other's faces and lips.

'I love you,' rushed through their heads, but neither one of them shared those words with the other.

Harm moved his lips to Mac's ear and nibbled on it. He moved his tongue behind the shell of her ear and Mac giggled, causing Harm to chuckle. "Something else you like."

"Maybe," Mac coyly said.

Harm looked her in the eyes. "Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe," Mac repeated as she did the same thing to his ear. Her reward was a soft moan. "You like it too."

Harm rolled Mac beneath him and grinned at her. "Well, let's see what else you like."

They started playing a lovers game of discovering each other once more, neither one worrying about what the night had brought, nor what the morning would bring them. After a round of fooling around they slept wrapped around each other.

**Friday August 19**

**3:23 AM**

Harm slowly woke up and vaguely remembered where he was. Last night he was staring at the cold steel of the Seahawk and hearing the rumbling of the planes taking off. This morning he was lying on a soft bed with a soft body pressed against him. The only sound he heard was Mac's gentle, even breathing.

He looked over to his right and smiled at her. She was facing him and only one arm was around him. Harm carefully noticed Ty looked like her when he slept. He gently lifted Mac's arm off him. He then got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to deal with why he woke up at this early hour.

Once he finished his business, he washed his hands and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess and Mac had given him a few light marks on his skin. He just grinned, knowing she had a few, too. He hoped that none of them would attract any attention, but he really didn't care.

As he walked back to the bed, he was hit with a sudden wave of déjà vu. Mac had rolled onto her back and the moonlight was kissing her skin, giving it a glow. She looked like that angel sent to guide him to a place he had never been before. He had seen this same thing their first night, and he remembered he wanted to replace the moonlight with his lips and hands. He still had that feeling and this time there was nothing keeping him from doing that.

He guided himself into the bed and carefully moved the sheet off her chest. Her nipples grew tight as the colder air pressed against them. He started his mission by kissing her shoulders and slowly moving his hands to her breast.

Mac moaned softly, but was still lost in dream world. Harm grinned and worked his way up her neck, he caressed the spot he discovered with his tongue and Mac whispered his name.

"Mac, wake up," He softly commanded into her ear.

Mac's eyes opened and gazed into his. "Hi."

"Hi," Harm responded as he moved on top of Mac. "I woke up."

Mac wrapped her arms around him as her legs accommodated him between hers. "And you had to wake me up, too."

"Yeah." He kissed her lips and forced them open. "I knew you wouldn't mind," he added as he ended the kiss.

Mac chuckled and let her hand run down his back. Harm saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked on Mac's nightstand. It was a sliver frame and inside the frame was a picture of Ty. Harm smiled and turned back to Mac.

He leaned down to kiss her when something connected in his brain. "Shit."

"What?" Mac asked, worried that she had done something.

Harm moved off Mac and rolled on to his back next to her. His hands covered his face. "Shit."

"What?" Mac's voice was slightly louder then before. "Harm, what is it?"

Harm uncovered his face and looked at her. "We screwed up, Mac."

"With what?"

"We forgot to use protection," Harm stated and cursed himself again.

Mac looked confused at him and then it dawned on her. She bit her lower lip and thought about what to tell him. "Ummm... Actually Harm, we didn't."

Harm stared at her as if she was a fool. "Yes, we did Mac. I didn't use a condom."

"I'm on the pill," Mac softly told him.

Harm scoffed at her. "A lot of good that did us the night Ty was conceived."

"I wasn't on it then, when Ty was conceived," Mac told him, knowing she would have to explain this to him.

Harm stared at her. "I'm confused. You're on the pill, but you weren't on it when you got pregnant with Ty."

"Right."

"Then when did you start taking it?" Harm asked.

Mac bit her lip again. "You remember Christmas Eve?" Harm shook his head. "The two of us on the couch."

"Definitely." Harm grinned.

"If that person upstairs hadn't used the bathroom, we would have had sex that night," Mac stated. Harm didn't doubt her, god knows he wanted her. "Well, I figured that it was probably only a matter of time before we ended up in bed together. And it was better to be safe than sorry."

Harm thought about her actions and reasoning and decided it did make sense, all though he didn't like the idea of Mac knowing they would eventually end up in bed together. "Did you plan tonight?"

"No, in fact I've been trying to avoid this."

Harm laughed and Mac stared at him. "Well, you did a really good job last night," he joked.

Mac laughed with him and very quickly she was being held by Harm. Her chest pressed against his. "Harm?"

"Yeah." He pushed back a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Can we stop talking for the night?"

"Why?"

"I want to get back to avoiding reality," Mac said as her hand traveled down his body and physically told him what she wanted.

Harm grinned. "I like that idea."

He then rolled her onto her back and returned to his mission of replacing the moonlight with his lips and hands.

**End Part 23**


	24. Part 24

_...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter III – Part 24/24_

_Disclaimer - See part one for all important information_

* * *

**Friday August 19**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**10:30 AM**

A loud buzzing filled the room. "Mac, alarm clock," Harm muttered into the pillow. The alarm clock continued to buzz. "Mac?"

Harm sat up and realized Mac wasn't in the room. He turned off the alarm clock. "Mac?" He tried a little louder, before a piece of paper on the nightstand caught his attention. 'Harm' addressed on the cover of the paper.

He picked the paper up and unfolded it, trying to keep his heart from falling a little as he hoped it wasn't a letter from Mac saying she was sorry for last night. He carefully read her words.

_Harm-_

_I called the hospital and AJ is fine. He's going to be released this morning. Meredith is still watching Ty 'till noon (Bud already picked up Jimmy). Since daycare is closed today, they want to investigate the accident. I'll pick Ty up before our appointment with the lawyers. _

_The appointment is at 1:00, I set the alarm for 10:30. I hope you slept well and there is salad and lasagna in the fridge._

_-Mac_

Harm was in shock and a little confused about the note. She didn't mention their night and it sounded like she was just reporting the facts to him. He folded the note back over and placed it on the nightstand. "Well, better get ready to face the music."

**Thompson and Greenblatt Attorney's at Law**

**Georgetown, Virginia**

**12:50 PM**

Harm sat in the conference room waiting for the lawyers and Mac to arrive. He stared at the coffee cup in front of him and wondered what he could do to convince Mac not to divorce him. He had just taken a gulp of the coffee when the door opened and Mac and Ty walked in. Ty was busy playing with the insignia on Mac's collar before the polished table caught his attention. He looked across the table, saw his father and smiled. He bounced in Mac's arms, knowing his Daddy was there.

Harm stood up and walked over to them. "Hey there, Buddy. I missed you." Harm plucked Ty out of Mac's arms.

"He missed you, too." Mac grinned as Harm gave Ty a kiss and Ty laughed.

"I think he got bigger," Harm commented when Mac sat down across from where he was sitting at the table.

Mac chuckled. "He might have. He was trying to walk on his own."

"How'd that work out?"

"Let's just be glad he's still in diapers or his little bottom would be black and blue." Mac chuckled.

Harm was about to respond, when the door opened and Eric Hyer and Darcy Giblin walked in. "We're sorry to keep you waiting." Eric smiled to his client and Mac.

"It's no problem," Mac started. "We both got here a little early."

Darcy sat down next to Mac and looked over at Harm and Ty. "Is this your son?"

"Ty meet Eric Hyer and Darcy Giblin, they're Mommy's and Daddy's lawyers," Harm said turning Ty around so he could see the two lawyers.

Eric sat next to Harm and placed the divorce papers on the table. "I don't think I've had a couple bring their child to the signing of the papers."

"Our daycare is closed today and we couldn't get a sitter," Mac informed Eric.

"We understand," Darcy said softly. She didn't want her client to be upset. Divorces were always hard on all parties involved.

Eric looked at Darcy and knew they were ready. "So what do you say we get this started?"

Harm and Mac exchanged looks and both gave Eric their attention. "Okay." Eric handed a copy of the papers to Mac and Harm. "The papers are exactly what we agreed to in the previous meetings. We didn't change anything." Mac and Harm started to read the papers to themselves.

"Once you two finish reading you can sign the official copy and the divorce will be finalized," Darcy instructed.

The words made sense to Harm, however he felt like part of his soul was being ripped out of his body. He didn't want this. He wanted Mac as his wife. But he also wanted Mac to be happy and if this is what it took, then he would give it to her. He finished reviewing his copy and looked across at Mac who was still reading. "I'm ready to sign, Eric."

"Do you have any questions?" Eric asked.

"No," Harm stated.

Eric slid the paper in front of Harm and Ty pushed it out of the way. Harm chuckled at Ty's movement from his lap. Eric slid the paper again and Ty again pushed it away this time with a laugh. Mac and Darcy looked at Ty and Harm.

"Why don't I take Ty?" Darcy offered.

Harm smiled at her and handed Ty to her from over the table. "Thank you, Ms. Giblin."

"No problem. I miss my two being this size," Darcy said as she set Ty on her lap.

Harm took a breath and looked back at the papers in front of him. Eric pointed to the places where Harm had to sign and initial. Harm scrawled his signature when he had to, each time a part of his heart broke. By the time he was finished Mac had completed reading her copy. He slid the papers in front of Mac and with Darcy's instructions, Mac repeated the same process.

Once the papers were signed, Darcy handed Ty to his mother. Mac kissed the top of his forehead and Ty settled into her chest. Harm smiled softly at the scene in front of him. Eric took the papers into his hands as Darcy collected the copies from the table.

"Well," Eric started and absently thumbed through the papers checking to make sure everything was in line. "We'll submit these and within a few..." Eric stopped suddenly. The others in the room looked up at Eric and waited for him to continue.

Eric looked at Mac in utter confusion. "Ms. MacKenzie, ummm... I think you accidentally wrote the wrong name."

Mac looked at Eric. "No, I didn't Mr. Hyer."

Eric looked at Darcy in confusion and handed the papers to Darcy, who was now standing next to him. Darcy blinked several times as she looked at all the places were Mac signed. They all were written the same. "Umm...Sarah...I think we need to talk."

Mac carefully looked up at her lawyer. "No, we don't."

Harm looked at Mac and wondered what she had done. "May I please see the papers?"

Eric and Darcy exchanged a look and Darcy handed the papers to Harm. Harm carefully looked at the place for his signature and read Harmon Rabb, Jr., before his eyes moved to the line below his and saw Mac's. A smiled threatened to cross his face as he read '**XOXOXOXO.**'

He glanced up at Mac who was staring at him. "You know they can just print out a new copy."

"I know."

"What are you going to do then?" Harm asked her, hoping for a response.

Mac gave him a small grin. "I could put them in a drawer and forget about them for at least a year."

A smile started to etch itself on his face. He cleared his throat and looked at the two shocked lawyers. "Could you two please give us a few minutes to discuss this?"

Darcy and Eric weren't sure what to do, but they had a feeling they should honor his request. "Sure, we'll just be outside." With that, the two lawyers left the room.

Harm glanced across the table at the woman that sat there and waited for her to explain herself, but Mac didn't say anything. Harm crossed his arms over his chest and Mac glanced at him. She stood up and placed Ty in the corner of the room with his bag. She pulled out his blanket and a few toys. "Now you stay here so Mommy and Daddy can talk."

Ty looked up at her and then at his toys. He grinned and started moving Cere and a few blocks in his spot.

Mac walked over to Harm with her hands shaking slightly and sat down next to him. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I don't want a divorce."

Harm's shattered heart started to rebuild itself. "What do you want?"

"You as my husband."

Harm closed his eyes and let her words sink into his head. He stood up from his chair and started to pace about the room. He stopped and looked at her frightened face. "When did you decide this?"

"This morning," Mac said then looked up at his face. "Last week... I don't know anymore."

Harm looked over at Ty who was playing with his toys and sat back down next to Mac. "What do you know?"

"I know I love you." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Harm gently wiped the tear away. "I love you and I want to be your husband. Can we do this?"

A smile grew across Mac's face as more tears fell. "Yes, we can."

Harm had to laugh at the circumstances. "It's going to be tough."

Mac sniffled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"We might get in trouble at JAG."

"As long as we're in trouble together I don't care."

Harm took her hands into his. He felt a shock pass through his hands and into hers, or was it the other way around. "Sarah, do you know what you're doing?"

Mac looked up into his eyes. "Yes, I'm asking the father of my child, my best friend, and the man I am in love with to stay married with me and to make it real."

"Real?" Harm questioned.

Mac removed one hand from his and reached across the table to her purse. She pulled a slip of paper out of it and handed it to Harm. Harm read the paper. It was the note he left her on her nightstand from their first time together. _'Sarah- I want it to be real. –Harm.'_

Harm looked at her to say something, but Mac cut him off. "You told me, you were talking about a real marriage."

Harm smirked. "I was."

Mac sat up a little straighter. "So what do you say we give this married thing a try? Say in a year if it's not working we go come back here and sign the papers for real."

Harm glanced at the papers on the table. "No."

"No?" Mac questioned and started to get scared.

"Let's give it forty years or more." He leaned forward and captured her lips in a hard, but passionate kiss. "I've got you right where I want you; I'm not letting go of you for anything."

They kissed again. "I love you," Mac said breaking the kiss.

"I love you," Harm repeated to her as he gently kissed her again and held her close to him. They broke the kiss and looked down at their legs where they felt a little hand on each one of their legs. Ty stood there with a smile on his face, laughing at his parents. Harm picked the little boy up and set him on his lap. "Were you feeling left out?"

Ty laughed and kicked his feet. Mac kissed the top of his head and chuckled.

"What?" Harm asked.

"I was just hoping he crawled over here and didn't walk."

Harm laughed at her words. "Yeah, it wouldn't have been a good thing to miss his first steps alone."

Their hands found each other's again and fingers intertwined as for once they finally felt like everything thing was okay with them. "What do you say we go home?"

"I'd like that very much."

"We've got a lot to talk about." Harm squeezed her hand.

Mac exhaled a breath. "We sure do."

She stood up and placed Ty's things back in his bag. Harm stuffed the slip of paper into Mac's purse and stood up with Ty on his hip. He joined Mac in the corner of the room, gave her the purse and a kiss on her forehead. They both left the room at the same time.

Eric and Darcy looked at their clients and wondered what had happened. Harm looked at Mac and decided to deal with the lawyers. "We've decided not to get a divorce. We know the papers aren't official without our signatures and we would like to keep it that way."

Eric looked in shock, while Darcy just smiled. "I'll call the judge and tell him the divorce is off. You might want to stop by next week and settle any unfinished business."

"We understand." Mac smiled to Darcy. "Thank you for all your help Ms. Giblin."

Darcy shook Mac's hand. "I wish you three the best of luck."

Eric looked at his client and shook his head. "Yes, good luck."

"Thank you," Harm said before he placed his free hand on the small of Mac's back and led her down the hallway and out the door of the law offices.

Eric looked at Darcy who looked like she was about to cry. "You think they'll make it?"

Darcy sighed. "They will."

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**4:35 PM**

After leaving the lawyers Harm and Mac reached home in their separate cars and decided to talk about the big things first. They settled some problem with tears and holding each other. They also admitted this wasn't going to be easy, but they could and would do it.

Harm was lying on the hammock with Ty asleep on his chest, and Mac paced in the living room as she informed AJ about the newest development.

"Yes, Sir," Mac said before she hung up the phone. She looked at it and chuckled. "Glad I told him over the phone and not in person. He would have killed me or Harm."

She opened the sliding door from the kitchen and walked out to the hammock.

"What did AJ say?" Harm asked with his eyes closed.

"Our friend AJ is happy to hear that we are remaining married. Our boss has cleared his schedule and ours to see us first thing Monday morning."

"So he's giving us the weekend to come up with a defense."

"Yep." Mac ran her fingers over Harm's arm.

Harm opened his eyes. "Join us. There's plenty of room."

"You sure?" Mac asked.

"It's a hammock for four. Climb on."

Mac carefully sat on the hammock and slid onto it. Very quickly she was pulled against Harm's side with his free arm wrapped around her. Their faces were close together and they shared a soft kiss. Mac set her head on his shoulder and placed her hand along with Harm's other on Ty's back. Mac closed her eyes and knew this was the right thing.

Harm pulled Mac closer to him and kissed her hair. Everything was right and everything was going to work out. They silently swayed in the late afternoon August sun. The leaves moved into the trees with the light playful breeze and somewhere children could be heard laughing.

Mac sighed into Harm's shoulder and a thought occurred to him. "We need a dog."

"A dog?" Mac asked and lifted her head off Harm's shoulder.

"A dog. I think Ty would like a dog." Harm ran his hand over his sleeping son's back.

"A dog."

"Yeah. We'll get a puppy." Harm grinned. "Name him Donald, Toby, or Gonzo. What do you think?"

"A dog," Mac repeated again not believing her official husband wanted a dog.

Harm grinned at her. "Can we get a puppy, Mommy?"

Mac groaned and lowered her head back to his chest. "A dog."

Harm just chuckled and held her tighter to him. It might have been a strange, long trip to get here, but he was finally there. Happy with the world and in love with his family.

**THE END...the Conclusion will follow**

* * *

Hey all-

we would like to thank you all for the support and the great feedback. It was awesome!! We had a great time and loved every minute of it. You rock!!!

Carol & Michi


End file.
